Waiting
by Stories R Life
Summary: He was to be crowned King, but only after all the preparations were made so he must be patient. A little over a year is not much time for an immortal, and it would be well worth it once his new sword was completed. The problem was readying the vessel for the sword. Basically Ghirahim becomes King and forces Link to become his sword. See full summary within, not enough room here.
1. Waiting

**Okay I'm not much of a writer, but I thought I'd try my hand at this after reading so many. I'm not sure how good it is or if anyone will even like this. Let me know in a review whether you like or dislike this kind of story so I know whether to continue or just delete it and be a quiet reader.**

 **Some warnings on this story: One it's yaoi as it's known in the internet world or in other words a relationship between two males. Two: about 90% of this is noncon between Link and Ghirahim when it gets to that point so be wary of that. Three: this story will contain male pregnancy. I know I know it's over done and tends to not be great, and normally it's not my thing either. Problem is this story just popped in the other day and wouldn't leave me be until I started to get it out. Four: this story will have death and possibly some gore but I haven't decided on how much strictly because it is a work in progress.**

 **Now if people decide they like this please know that updates will be slow going as I am working on my own works and those are priority for me. I just write on here when I'm blocked up on others. I do encourage many of you to at least try this first chapter before you decide whether you hate it or not. I find a lot of stories I would otherwise hate for one small detail or another are actually good ones and at times a writer can really make it work. Well that's all folks, please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Link**

Link sat in the dank dark cell waiting, always waiting. Waiting for what he didn't know anymore. Rescue wasn't coming, he'd long ago quit waiting for that. When he'd first been brought here…what was it a year maybe two now…it didn't matter he was here to stay apparently. He could still vividly remembered that day, though there was little to remember.

It hadn't been far into the morning, he'd gotten up early to practice his sword and then tend to the small garden Zelda and he had started when they first came to the surface. Slowly the others were coming down, and soon they would be settled down here too. Groose had been staying down there more and more frequently, spending more time with Zelda. That morning the pair had left early like several mornings before, never returning until nearly sunset. Link wasn't blind, he had known what was going on, but he let it go putting any frustration he had into the dirt he was digging.

That morning he'd been extremely frustrated, mostly that they didn't even have the decency to tell him. He had been so focused on his work he hadn't heard anything until a blood curdling chuckle sounded behind him. Almost immediately a pair on white gloved hands fell upon his shoulders as a voice whispered a chilling greeting in his ear, "Hello Skychild." As the last syllable left the demon's mouth the long tongue flicked out licking along the hero's chin. Before he could react there was a sharp pain in the back of his head, and all had gone black.

He'd awoken in this stone dungeon with only exit or entry to the room being a solid metal door. A small slit in the door at eye level allowed a slim ray of light from torches that were presumably in the hallway beyond his prison. At first Link had been sure someone was coming for him, would save him from this existence. The time he spent here along with the words that infernal demon kept spouting at him though, had bled into his heart leaving him bitter and hard.

That demon, Lord Ghirahim, visited him often. Link couldn't have said whether it was daily or not as he had no notion of time in this place. Each time there were the taunts about why he was here, and what the demon's plans were for him. According to said psychopath he had survived because he was a demon sword, and as such was immortal. Because Link had finished Demise, Ghirahim was set to be the next Demon King, but there was one problem. Each ruler of the demon realm had to have a demon sword that was completely loyal to the ruler and no one else. However, the demon swords had to be created, but they could not use demon souls, only human souls could be used. Thereby each new ruler sought out the strongest human of the time to become their sword.

Link was the fortunate one to be chosen this time, or so Ghirahim had said. The hero didn't know how he would be forced into becoming the demon's sword, but he knew he would never be loyal to Ghirahim. Whenever the boy had shouted that statement at the flamboyant demon lord he would only laugh, as he drained blood from his captive. That was something the demon did every time he visited Link in his cell, take some of his blood. By now Link was sure it was for whatever ritual would force him into becoming a sword, but for what part of the ritual he didn't know, nor why they needed such a large amount. Though the truth be told Link knew nothing of the ritual, and Ghirahim had refused to explain it to him other than they needed the hero's blood.

The only upside of the constant blood drain was that the blonde youth was fed regularly, with rather succulent food that simply materialized within his cell. Really other than being trapped in the dim cramped cell, having to deal with blood loss, and Ghirahim, he was treated well. There was no torture or abuse of any kind. He had been allowed a soft mattress in his cell, a warm blanket, and pillow. True his clothes, boots, and earrings had been taken from him before he'd ever woken up in this cell. Instead he had been given a large, soft, brown robe to wear that hung to the ground tripping him up at times as it caught under his bare feet. Even his bathroom was not that bad though nothing luxurious, a simple toilet and basin in the corner of his cell.

There were no fights, demanding chores, or exercises to do, but that also meant Link was utterly bored. He had nothing to do in here and had long since given up any hope of escape, having had the time to search the cell a hundred times over. All he could do was wait, wait for whatever it was Ghirahim had planned for him.

Link's days had melded together with each looking almost identical to the last so much so he could not tell them apart. At last though his waiting seemed to be at an end as Ghirahim appeared in his cell. As he usually did Link stuck his arm out toward the demon, wishing to get the blood drain over with and make the demon leave all that much sooner, but that wasn't what happened. Instead the Demon Lord merely chuckled at him as he kneeled down and took the boy's face in his hands.

"My, my Skychild you've grown quite pale. Maybe I should have taken you out for a walk on a leash every once in a while, hmmm?" The demon only chuckled more as Link wrenched free his jaw and stomped over to the far side of his cell. He refused to answer the demon any longer, in fact he hadn't spoken in so long he sometimes wondered if he still could.

"Awh now don't be like that Skychild, I come with good news. Today is the last day you will have to spend in this dreary cell. Starting tomorrow you will undergo three days' worth of purification to ready you for the ritual. Then on the fourth day we shall partake in the ritual that will change you from a mere lowly human to the grandness of demon sword, _my demon sword_. Today the last minute preparations are being made and luckily for you we no longer need any blood, at least not yet." Here the demon gave a fanged smile as he flipped back his hair. "You should feel quite honored Skychild, few even have what it takes to be considered for a demon sword, and of those few only a handful contain the true warrior's spirit needed. You my dear boy are quite exceptional, tis a pity your little Goddess couldn't see that. Perhaps if she had she might have put a bit more effort into finding you, and then you might not even be in this situation."

Link growled at this statement, wanting nothing more than to strangle the white haired demon, but as he tried to step forward his overly long baggy robe tripped him up causing him to fall flat on his face. "Tut, tut Skychild," Ghirahim said as he knelt down to trace a hand along Link's ear and down his jaw. "You need to be more careful, I don't want the vessel for my sword damaged beforehand."

Link growled again as he tried to right himself. Ghirahim only laughed as he easily back flipped away from the blonde youth. "Ta ta for now Skychild, I shall see you on the fourth day when you will finally become mine, and I will become your master." With that the demon disappeared from the boy's cell, leaving a plate of food behind as well as a very nervous captive.

Link could hardly eat what felt like the last meal of a condemned man, but not knowing what the ritual would involve he ate anyway acknowledging that he made need his strength. Try as he might though Link could not sleep as the dread filled him. What would it be like to be changed? Would it hurt? Would he end up looking like Ghirahim, or would he still be himself? Those questions swirled around the hero's mind making him dizzy and mounting his fear. Unable to release its anxiety any other way Link's body lost the last meal he'd barely been able to get down.

As he wiped his mouth on the arm of his robe he heard the door to his cell open. Turning quickly he saw four demons standing in his cell, their faces held neutral expressions, as if this were the most routine thing in the world. All four wore long robes similar to Link's except these were completely black and tied with belts. One had horns encircling its face with a yellow complexion and poisonous green eyes like that of a snake. Two others had red skin, though one's was duller than the other. The brighter red demon had slick long turquoise hair that touched the ground, while the one with the duller skin sported only a single horn upon its head. The last was more the color of most human and had black short cropped hair with the only feature giving them away as a demon being a single black tail.

Link had been too stunned at the sight of the demons to move from where he was crouched in front of the toilet. These were the first beings the boy had seen since his arrival here, and they did not look at all friendly. As he stared the more human looking demon said something in a language Link couldn't understand. Without another word the four marched up to him with two taking either of his arms as one tied a blindfold around his head and the other put a ball gag in his mouth. He was then unceremoniously lifted to his feet as his hands were bound behind his back with a silken like cloth, similar in feel to the one covering his eyes. Then for the first time in what felt like an eternity Link was marched out of his prison.

The march was a long one with two of the demons holding tightly to Link's arms, pulling him along, and from the sounds of it one of the others walking ahead and the other behind. After an endless amount of twists and turns the five stopped for a moment. There was silence except for a single click, soon followed by a rush of cooler air that carried many heavy strange scents. Again the boy was marched forward into what he assumed was a large room. An ominous echoing click signified the closing and locking of the door sending a shiver of fear down the hero's spine. He could not say how often that sound had haunted his nightmares for nothing good ever came after it.

The demons stopped their silent march after a short distance into the room, and immediately went to untying Link's hands. The hero had every intention of punching out the demons once he had use of his hands again, then he would find his way out of here, and run far away where even the Demon Lord couldn't find him. It seemed the demons were ready for any trick he could come up with though, and he found that both his arms were held tightly in unforgiving grips even as the silken bindings came off. The next thing the demons removed was the blindfold covering his eyes. Instantly he was blinded by the bright light of the room, having been accustomed to almost complete darkness for so long. Before his eyes could adjust the boy felt his robe being slipped off of him. He tried to fight it, but the iron grips of the demons were too strong, and still he could not see clearly.

As his vision cleared Link found himself completely naked before the quartet of demons. One of the two not holding him was holding a strange ornately decorated box, while the other was inspecting his body. Again they spoke in that strange language that Link couldn't understand, and at the moment he really wished he could. Of course, one should always be careful what they wish for as the demon holding the box stepped forward.

The human looking demon that had been inspecting him opened the box, which held five thin golden rings of various sizes. Nodding the demon took the largest ring and turned toward Link, with a few murmured words the ring glowed for a moment before disappearing in a ray of light. Almost instantly it reappeared around Link's neck. The same process was used for the other four rings with one going to each of his wrists and ankles. As each ring was put into place on his body they individually began to glow brightly, enveloping the youth in a strange unpleasant feeling that only worsened as each ring was added. As the glow faded the more human demon took out the gag, and spoke to the boy.

"From this moment on you will stay right here unless told to move. You will not speak, and you will make no move to escape. You will do only what you are told and nothing else. Do you understand me human, a simple nod for yes and shake for no will do."

As soon as the demon had spoken the two holding the young hero released him. It would have been a prime opportunity to escape, but to Link's horror he found that he could only nod his head to the demon's question, otherwise he was powerless to move from the spot he stood in.

"Good, you may blink and breathe but nothing more." After those encouraging words the demon turned and started talking to the others, but Link was only focused on trying to escape now that no one was holding him. Try as he might though, Link could not so much as lift a finger, only able to stand there and wait for his next command. It only took the youth a moment to realize what had happened, the rings.

Somehow or another the rings were forcing him to obey every command given to him. As Link stood and listened to the conversation of the demons he realized another downside to the rings. In order to obey commands he had to be able to understand them. He hadn't previously understood the demons, but now even as he clearly understood their words he could make out the language was not Skyloftian. Apparently the rings allowed him to understand their language so he would be forced to obey.

As three of the four demons went off in search of the items they were ordered to get the fourth, the human like demon with the tail, walked up to where Link still stood rigidly. He put a clawed hand on Link's jaw turning his head this way and that, inspecting him. "It truly amazes me that one such as you could have defeated that tyrant Demise," the demon said softly as he began walking around the boy.

Link had wanted to jerk away from the demon's touch, while his comment had Link seething to retort. Still he could not as the demon continued walking around him, touching him every so often. "Such a scrawny small boy to have defeated such a beast, and even more amazing is the fact that Lord Ghirahim wants you. I would have thought he would choose someone more up to his standards. Ah well, I have yet to see the changes he will make. Perhaps than you'll be more appealing to the eye." As he had continued his monologue the demon's hands ran across Link's shoulders, the flat of his stomach, and even a ways down his hips.

Link's ears rang with the slew of insults, his body revolted against the touches even though they'd stopped as soon as the demon stopped speaking, and another part of him was curious at the demon's words. He had called Demise a tyrant and a beast, weren't they loyal to that fiery monstrosity? Of course Link couldn't ask and in that moment the others returned laden down with many objects.

The next hours were pure unadulterated hell for Link. Other than the occasional command to lift an arm or move a leg, he was forced to stand in the same spot. The four demons, standing out in stark contrast to the white room with their black robes, had taken to the task of quite literally scrubbing him from head to toe. Removing any and all impurities as they had grumbled several times over.

The first thing they had done upon the return of the other three was to spread some warm smelling green concoction over every inch of his body except the top of his head and upper part of his face. Within seconds of being applied the stuff had begun to burn like the magma in Eldin. After letting it sit they had taken it off with these strange scraper type things that made it feel as if they were pulling off his skin in the process. They'd even gone so far as to spread it between the cheeks of his rear and along his genitals. As they had scraped it from his lower regions one of them had made a comment, which not only confused the poor hero made him dread just what was to come.

The demon had been holding his manhood, removing the green burning substance, when he made the ideal comment. "He hasn't been circumcised. We'll need to do that today as well."

The others had merely given bored mutterings at this, but offered no clarification as to the observation. It was not long after they had finished removing the odd substance that Link learned not only what the green stuff was, but what circumcision was.

"Double check and be sure there isn't a single hair left on the body, we can't afford anything less than perfection. While she's doing that you two prepare to circumcise him."

Within a matter of minutes the two returned with a small device, with a wicked looking blade. Unable to stop what happened next Link could only watch in horror then suffer in silence after the deed was done. Agony was not the right word for what he was feeling, even worse was the fact the demons seemed to care not for the pain they had just put him in, continuing with their sick jobs as usual it would seem.

Next they rinsed him and the area around him with several buckets of ice cold water that had him breaking out in goosebumps. After that they began scrubbing him down with what seemed to be the harshest cloths ever made, leaving his skin pink and raw. The soap had a cloying, husky, and flowery smell that made it difficult to breathe. It took hours it seemed for them to cleanse him as they were being incredibly thorough. They cleaned between each finger and toe, under all of his nails, all around his face, each strand of hair it would seem, and even going so far as to clean inside his ears, nose, and belly button. Worse than all of that though was when they had scrubbed within his holes. They forced him to open his mouth where every tooth was scrubbed and polished, followed with his tongue being scraped and scrubbed along with the roof and inner cheeks of his mouth. Link wasn't sure what they'd stuck into his rear or member to clean them only knowing that afterwards his rear burned and his already painful member was now on fire.

Link had no idea how long it took them to finish with him, but by the end his skin felt as if it were on fire, most every orifice throbbed in ways Link had never imagined possible, and his whole body ached from being poked, prodded, and forced to stand in one position for so long. Their final torture for him before they said they were done for the day was to force him to drink some clear thick fluid that tasted like a two day old fish, Mia had once drug up, smelled. With their final task apparently done for the day they left Link right where he'd been standing without even telling him to sit or lie down.

For what felt like hours Link stood in that spot while his legs quivered and ached, his stomach growled with hunger, and his mouth felt parched and dry. All in all Link knew it was hopeless, he couldn't even cry, not even a single tear could escape his eyes. All that was left to him was more waiting, just like in his cell, waiting for whatever was planned for him, and helpless to do anything more.

An eternity later and the human like demon was the only one that returned, still in his black robes, but smelling strongly of freshly cooked food that would have made Link's mouth water if it could. The demon didn't touch him today though, only giving him a terse command to follow.

Link's legs felt wooden as he followed the demon through another door, painted white like the walls. Inside was a large circular pool of clear blue water, the color was so odd it looked almost like ice with how calm it was. This turned out to be an accurate assessment Link found out in short order. The demon ordered the youth to submerge completely in the water, and not come out until summoned.

Link did as he was told only because the infernal rings forced him to. Once in the water Link's body naturally wanted to resurface due to buoyancy, which was a good thing since there didn't seem to be any bottom to the pool. As he floated to the top, to his horror, he found that the demon had done something to the surface of the water, and he could not rise above the surface. Panic settled in the youth's mind as he thought of drowning. It took several panic filled moments before Link realized that one: the demon had not ordered him to hold his breath, two: he was currently breathing in water, and three: he was not drowning. There was likely some special property to the icy water that would keep him from drowning, but for how long?

It seemed as if it would be for the entirety of the day and night that he would be subjected to the ice cold water. At first the weightlessness had been a blessing for his sore legs and aching body that had felt as if it were on fire since that cleansing. After so long though his body had begun to ache with a cold feeling as if icy fiery needles were running through his veins. Slowly his lungs began to ache from taking in the strange fluid, but still he could not stop. Oddly the liquid did nothing to quench his burning thirst, he was as dry as if he were in Lanayru Desert. Not even sleep could claim him here it would seem, for as exhausted as he was he remained awake. Whether that was due to the water, the rings, or both he didn't know nor did it matter for he could do nothing about it.

The hopeless nature of the situation, and his complete helplessness were new feelings to Link. Always before, even when he'd been captured on his quest or locked in that cell, he'd had some measure of control over his life and actions. But from the moment the damned rings were placed on him he'd been powerless to fight. He could try with all his might, fight it with every ounce of his will, and still he would be helpless. If they ordered him to hang himself he probably would. It was a depressing feeling knowing that he was maybe around a day away from becoming Ghirahim's sword and personal slave, yet he could do nothing to stop any of it.

This time when Link was released from his torture it was to face all four demons once again. He was ordered out of the icy water, and through to another room. This one smelled strongly of incents and burning herbs, all just as cloying as the soap had been. Once he was standing where they wanted him they immediately set to work rubbing some sort of oil all over his body. Like during his scrubbing the oil went everywhere on his body, not an inch of him was spared. As the oil was spread over him a slight burning tingling sensation creeped across his skin. In a way it almost helped drive away the chill, but only on his skin, he still felt cold down to his bones.

It took less time than before to finish with him, and soon they left via another door that Link hadn't noticed before. This door was much bigger than normal doors, if he had to guess they were as big if not bigger than the doors that lead to the final chambers in the temples on his quest. Possibly an hour later they returned only now they bore a large platform decorated in what looked like silken coverings and different ornamental plants. Four long poles stuck out from either of the corners allowing its weight to be borne on the demon's shoulders.

Link could have sworn he felt his stomach drop out on him, it looked very much like the sacrificial platforms used in ancient times according to their history texts. According to those old texts when Skyloft was first formed one person was chosen every year to be flung off the island. For whatever reason they believed that in this way they were honoring Hylia, and by preforming these sacrifices they would be able to return to the land below all that much sooner. Foolish really, luckily the practice had been stopped as memories of the surface world faded.

As he stood there Link watched the demons add more decorations to the platform he was sure would lead to his doom. Link could tell Ghirahim had had quite a hand in deciding on the coloring as much of it was white with flashes of red, purple, blue, and gold intermixed. If there'd been anything in his stomach Link wasn't sure that even the spell of the rings would keep it down now. He knew what was coming once he was forced onto that platform, and as much as he hated being treated as a human puppet he'd much rather stay here than face the next part of the ritual.

For the first time in a very long time Link prayed. He prayed for anything to happen so the inevitable wouldn't happen to him. War, natural disaster, rebellion, even some very pointed lightning strikes would be okay with him. Anything to stop this, but if there was one thing that Link had discovered it was that when your job was done as hero and the Goddesses had no need of you anymore they no longer cared about your existence.

"Come boy, sit," said the human demon, and Link's heart froze even as his legs carried him forward.

All too soon Link was positioned exactly how they wanted him. Sitting on his knees, one hand resting on each thigh, and head bowed down giving the look of subservience. Once they had him in place the four began bringing up large ribbons of the silk decorating the platform that was attached to the bottom. Each was layered atop the previous and brought up just above his head looking similar to a large unopened flower. The sick feeling in his stomach only worsened as he felt the platform being lifted into the air, and begin to move. He could not see thanks to the cloth covering, and only a dim filtered light managed to shine through.

Soon after they began moving Link heard the sound of at least a thousand voices cheering. Cheering for what, for the fact that his life, at least his human life, was about to end? In that moment as his demon bearers set him down Link felt his stomach and heart completely drop out. This was happening, really happening, Ghirahim was finally going to force Link to become his sword. The waiting was over.

 **Ghirahim**

Ghirahim sat on his knees before the altar in the temple as he had been for the better part of three days now. It was the requirement of the soon to be king to spend the three days praying and fasting while the vessel for his sword was prepared. Ghirahim found it exceedingly difficult to kneel before the gods of the demon world and focus on his prayers when there were other things far more enticing to focus on, like a certain blonde who was very likely being oiled up and readied for presentation.

Ghirahim licked his lips in anticipation. Soon, very soon, all the hard work he'd put into the boy for the past year and a half would come to fruition. It would not be long before Skychild was before him ready to be tempered and molded into Ghirahim's sword. Nearly as exciting was the fact that within a few short hours Ghirahim would no longer be a demon sword; only one could exist at any given time and he was ready to be free.

Those thoughts brought forth the memory of his own transformation at the hands of Demise. Demise the tyrant king that had taken over the Demon Realm by force, the first king in many millennia to have not been a demon sword beforehand. Ghirahim hadn't been there when Demise had taken over the realm, he'd still been human at the time, but that didn't mean he didn't know the stories.

By tradition each king or queen of the demon realm creates their own demon sword before they are crowned. Their sword is not only their weapon, but their protector as well. The entire job of a demon sword is to do everything in their power to ensure their master lives. The king or queen of the age may be immortal, but they can still be killed, unlike the demon swords. It is nearly impossible to kill a demon sword, and has only been done once in the entire history of the demon realm.

Normally if a king or queen of the realm dies in battle, usually using their sword at the time, their demon sword is to become the new ruler as they are lord or lady of the land. Before they can become ruler in their master's place they must choose a human to take their place, and then have their own soul removed from the sword they're bound to. It is a difficult and long process, but it is well worth it if done right. Demise in his blind furry and greed was not patient, and thus had taken many foolish shortcuts.

It was said that Demise was not a demon, only being called the Demon King after having not only killed the previous king's demon sword, but the king himself. It was unheard of, but none had stood up to challenge him either. According to the stories Demise was a God much like Hylia was a Goddess. The two had been bitter enemies in the realm of the gods and goddesses, until one day their quarrelling finally climaxed.

Demise came to the demon realm, conquered it, and then declared war upon Hylia's people determined to take everything from her. His ultimate desire was the golden power she had been entrusted to protect, but as a god he could not use it. Thus he was the first to shed his godly nature, though according to the lore he had kept most of his power, and retained his appearance as a god. The majority of his power had been used to become semi-mortal, but he still kept enough to easily conquer the land.

Likewise Hylia, having heard of Demises plans, readied her own people for battle setting in motion several plans at once. She had even gone so far as to hand pick a champion who she in turn forced to suffer so that his spirit could become stronger. It was truly sick her way of creating her hero, forcing him to suffer and despair for years so that he would become what she wanted.

As Hylia created her hero, Demise had sought to create a sword. Searching the lands he had found Ghirahim in one of the larger cities within Hylia's domain. At the time Ghirahim had had everything any human could ask for. He was the commander of the imperial guard within the city, oddly the same one where Hylia's hero was held prisoner. With his position he commanded power, and none dared cross him as it was said to simply look at him meant instant death. He had wealth beyond what most could have imagined, a fine home, servants, a wife from an arranged marriage, and a child on the way.

Oh yes he'd had everything, yet he still hadn't been satisfied with his life. At least not until the day Demise and his legion of demons attacked the city. The attack killed many including the man who had framed Hylia's hero, Ghirahim's wife, and unborn child. Before Ghirahim could even contemplate how to fight such a force Demise found him and made him an offer. It was a simple offer, he would have everything he had right now, only so much more. He would be second in command for one of the greatest beings to ever exist. If he were to join the enemy's side the warrior would be given free reign, no longer restrained by the petty laws and squabbles of humans. Ghirahim had immediately agreed to the offer, without giving himself a moment to consider his options.

The one thing Demise hadn't told Ghirahim what would be required of him in order to become this all powerful demon. Even if he had though, Ghirahim would have still agreed, never one to refuse such an opportunity. There was one shortcoming to Demise's plan that Ghirahim had no knowledge of then, and which would ultimately lead to the demise of Demise. In order for a demon sword to be crafted right it needs a few things. Carefully chosen metals blended and honed together to make it stronger than steel. Plenty of time to work the sword and design it to fit its wielder. A fine sword maker that is patient and willing to work slowly until perfection is reached. A human vessel with the mind and strength of a warrior, but the heart and purity of a child. And finally the blood of the soon to be vessel.

In the most perfect of scenarios the vessel would have been a warrior who took up his weapon with the most noble cause of defending those who could not defend themselves, and even though blood had spilt by their hand that warrior would always have the most forgiving and loving heart. In other words the Skychild exhibited all the perfect traits in order to become the sword, meaning Ghirahim had all the necessary components.

All Demise had was the blood of Ghirahim, for Ghirahim was far from pure of heart and nor were his intentions noble. Being the fool that he was and wishing to gain the upper hand against Hylia, Demise had only waited six months, had chosen the first sword maker in the realm he could find, and told her to pick the materials. The demon women had lost much of her family to Demise, and so she had sought revenge by making the sword inferior, which in turn made Ghirahim more vulnerable. Going even more so against tradition Demise had ordered Ghirahim to design his own body, and the priest to make the necessary changes. The only thing Demise had imparted upon Ghirahim had been the mark under his eye, otherwise he was too impatient to bother with it.

As Ghirahim had begun to embrace his new role in life he learned to compensate for the weaknesses Demise's ignorance and impatience had caused him. He trained hard as a fighter, becoming even better than he had been as a human. He worked to learn the magic the demon blood had bestowed on him, excelling in that as well. Demise of course, didn't mind in the least, really he encouraged the long hours of training. The war with Hylia was all that the Demon King thought about, it consumed his every waking moment, and winning was his lone desire. At least those long hours of training had proven to be beneficial when Ghirahim managed to finally defeat Hylia's hero, though at the cost of his master. Even as Hylia had been sealing Demise he had ordered Ghirahim to bring him back, to find Hylia's new form when she took it and use her Goddess given powers to bring him back to full strength.

Ghirahim had often shaken his head at the foolishness of both Hylia and Demise, both so bent on ruling all that they would go so far as to shed their divinity only to possess a power equal to that of the gods. It was by far the most asinine plan Ghirahim had ever heard, and in the end it had all been for naught. Neither of them had been able to lay a finger on that power, only Hylia's chosen hero had been able to touch that power, after having proven himself beyond worthy in the many trials placed before him.

Again Ghirahim licked his lips at the thought of his Skychild. He was strong, the strongest of his kind, and he would make for an excellent sword. There would be none that could challenge Ghirahim with the fabled chosen hero extinguishing their lives in order to protect Ghirahim's. And even should Ghirahim deign to take up the challenge of someone himself he had been sure to ready his sword beyond what was usually called for.

During the eighteen months he had had his Skychild imprisoned he had taken blood from the boy daily. Using that blood the craftsman Ghirhaim had chosen had worked to create a sword with carefully handpicked materials. The white haired demon had designed his sword with precision so that it could not only be a single blade, but a duel blade as well. His reasoning was simple, while he could wield a single blade and defeat an enemy easily, he much preferred the duel rapiers he often used. However, a vessel could only be bound to one sword, which meant the master of the demon sword could only use one sword. Undeterred Ghirahim had set out researching and designing his weapon to perfection, before finding a sword maker who was willing to make such a weapon. Once those two problems were solved and the materials were gathered, Ghirahim had set out to capture the only human who could possibly be good enoughwas to be the vessel for a divinehis sword such as his.

Ghirahim smiled at that thought, remembering shortly after he had brought the childhero here to the palace within the demon realm. The boy had been quite angry with him, unsurprisingly. His anger had doubled when Ghirahim had informed him of his purpose in bringing the youth here. His Skychild had demanded to know why him, why not choose some _demon_ for a _demon sword_? As, as far as he was concerned that would surely be better than anya human. Ghirahim had laughed at the ignorance of the boy, and then informed him of the very ugly truth. Only humans could become demon swords.

To put it mildly a sword should be made of the purest materials available; demons, no matter how good or kind, have impure souls unlike humans. Humans are born with pure souls that become tainted as they go through life, so the goal in finding a candidate for a demon sword is to find a human with the purest soul. However, pure souls are not the only requirement. The human must be used to battle, likely having shed blood, but if possible there should be no other marks upon the soul.

The boy had growled at that, and again Ghirahim had only laughed leaving the boy to his thoughts and darkness. What Ghirahim had neglected to tell the confined hero was that before he could be turned into a sword he would be forced to undergo a purification process. The Demon Lord and soon to be king could barely hold back a chuckle at that thought. He knew all too well the pain the child had gone through, the more blood on one's hands meant the more agonizing the purification process.

Ghirahim smiled but was unable to go any farther in his thoughts as he heard the temple doors open. The Demon Lord did not turn around until the intruder spoke though, "My Lord, it is time."

His smile growing ever broader Ghirahim got to his feet excitedly, the waiting was done, now was the time for him to claim what was rightfully his. Ghirahim's preparations were much shorter than Link'sthe hero's had been. He had to bathe with some specialty soaps and oils, but that was about it. After his bath he was dressed in the finest of robes, all designed to his specifications. Truly he looked gorgeous, someone any demon would give their magic to be for even a day.

It was now just before sunrise as Ghirahim followed the High Priestess, who not only would help conduct the ritual but would also crown Ghirahim king by the day's end, out to an area reserved for all types of rituals that sat between the temple and the palace. The sounds of the gathered crowd swelled as the pair ascended the steps to where they would conduct the first phase of the ceremony.

Just as the first rays of light began to peek over the horizon a platform appeared on the opposite end from where Ghirahim stood, bore by four demons. Ghirahim felt the anticipation growing within him, almost to the point of bursting. The gathered commoners of the demon realm had cheered at the sight, knowing it meant they would have a new king by the day's end of the day. As soon as the makeshift litter was set down the four demons rushed forward only to kneel at Ghirahim's feet. The lead demon spoke for them all.

"My Lord, we present to you the vessel for your sword. He has been purified and is ready to accept your sword my liege."

Ghirahim nodded to the four and waved them off, to which they quickly obeyed. It was then that the High Priestess began to speak to the group at large. "Children of the demon realm today we may rejoice, for today the gods smile upon us by giving us what we have so long been without. Today we are blessed to witness not only the crowning of a new king that will surely bring us into an age of peace and prosperity, but we may also bear witness to the creation of his demon sword and newest lord of the realm. Today we will unite them together so with their combined powers we shall find protection from our enemies. May the gods bless this joining of master and servant, and may their reign continue for eons to come."

As she finished her speech the priestess turned to Ghirahim with a solemn expression. "If you please My Lord, allow me to begin the process of separating your soul from the sword."

Ghirahim nodded looking over to the platform where all the rituals would be held today. It was a small dark grayish round plinth set into what appeared to be solid ground. Many ancient runes decorated the small structure, most whose meaning had been forgotten over time. Once someone stood upon the small round structure and it was activated the ground around them seemed to disappear as the stone sank about a foot below the level of the rest of the area. To those not on the structure there was no danger, they could walk in the void area as if nothing were wrong. The moment the being atop the structure tried to step off though, they would fall to their death. It was only when the stone was deactivated that they could stepstep off the plinth.

Ghirahim refused to show any hesitation as he stepped up to the pedestal he had so long ago stood atopbeen forced onto. It was ironic almost that the very spot where his soul had been taken from him was the same spot he would be reunited with it wholly. This did not come without cost though, in the moments between when the sword was extracted from him and his soul was being separated from the weapon, he would be vulnerable. If anyone were to attack and destroy either the sword or his body he would die instantly. It was only when the body and the weapon were whole that they were invincible.

The spell the priestess would be using was unique in that it would physically separate the sword and the body, but not force him into the sword as had been done many times before.. Normally while a demon sword was in their demon form the sword was the soul of that demon, and when their master demanded they become the weapon they were created to be they switched places. The sword was the body and the person was the soul of the sword, which was essentially what made demon swords so formidable. Ghirahim laughed as he felt the spell working, painfully pulling the sword from him one last time. It was horrible to have his two state of beings physically separated, but it would be well worth it. As the tip of the sword left his chest Ghirahim lapsed into a state of almost unconsciousness.

It was over an hour later when Ghirahim came back to awareness when his soul was returned to him without the accompaniment of a sword. As the two became whole once more everything that had transpired in that hour came into his memory, like he was seeing it from two points of view. There was the view his body had of the High Priestess removing the sword and taking it to the table, only being able to see her back after that. Then the other view of his soul as it was separated from first the body then the sword soon to be returned to the body.

Ghirahim breathed a sigh of relief as he became whole again. The priestess had done well in performing the spell, it was tricky in the timing as certain potions had to be added in the right moment without breaking the flow of the chanting. "You have done well High Priestess, now my sword if you please?"

Bowing slightly the tall woman backed from the table where the sword Ghirahim had once housed rested upon the golden ornate table. It was nothing more than a sword now, simple metal, and had only been made stronger by Ghirahim's blood and soul. There was no remorse or hesitation on Ghirahim's part as he gave a quick snap of his fingers. In seconds his red magic swirled around the blade, breaking it into three pieces and fully freeing the demon from his servitude.

"Very well done My Lord, now if you will take a knee I will gladly crown thee King of the Demon Realm and all demons," the priestess' voice was hushed but still able to carry over the crowd.

The wicked grin was still plastered on the demon's face as he did just that, and with some words and prayers in the old language Ghirahim soon rose as King of Demons. As he did so a certain power rushed through him, the kind of power only felt by the king of demons. He now had the ultimate power of his people, with a simple wave of his hand he could set an entire village ablaze. There would no longer be any need for him to snap his fingers in order to work his magic, all he need do now was concentrate. How any of his predecessors ever lost with this amount of power flowing through them he didn't know, perhaps their arrogance and conceit had gotten in the way? As his power continued to build Ghirahim felt a slight burning sensation upon his face. He relished the pain even as it continued for it meant only one thing, his Fúcóng Mǎkè, or Mark of Obedience, was disappearing now that his sword was destroyed and he was king. Without a second at the sword still on the table he vanished it to the nether regions of the realm turning almost immediately to speak to his people.

"Today is a glorious day in our realm. I swear from this day forth, as long as my reign shall last, that I will work to bring the hope back to all of us that has for so long been lost. As a people we will work together to rebuild what has been destroyed, and rekindle that which has burnt out. If our hearts and spirits are strong we can become a realm worth envying once more. In order to do this we will have to find our strength, and I believe that strength is found through inspiration. It is for that reason I chose this particular human to become my sword. In his realm against all odds he fought the evil that threatened his land, and by vanquishing it he brought hope and light to his people. Little did he know that his actions served a far greater purpose than what he originally thought; by delivering his own people from darkness he in turn freed all of us from decades of tyranny. For the very boy I have chosen is none other than the Chosen Hero of Hylia!"

The ground shook as the gathered crowd let out a tremendous roar of approval at Ghirahim's words. In a way it was almost a slap in Hylia's face that indeed her hero had won the war, but the supposed enemy would be the one to keep her hero. "Let the ritual begin and we will usher in a new bright age of prosperity with a new King and a new Lord!" The crowd again went wild as Ghirahim started to ascend the stairs to where his purified vessel sat, just waiting to filled in so many ways by the newne Demon King.

Ghirahim stepped up to the raised platform, just slightly above where his Skychild sat hidden beneath the silks. Once the priestess had taken her place across from Ghirahim he twitched a finger in the direction of his Skychild causing the silks to fall away one by one like the petals of a flower opening. At last, the part Ghirahim had been waiting for had arrived. While becoming free was in of itself satisfactory it was nothing compared to the thought of having the Skychild as his servant for all of eternity. As the last of the silk fell away Ghirahim received the first look at the prize he had worked so hard to receive. There he sat with his golden hair and nude glistening body, waiting, waiting for Ghirahim.

As Ghirahim stared at the golden haired teen he saw the slightest twitch in the boy's fingers, which ceased the demon's smile for a second. It only took another second for the grin to return though as several thoughts crossed the Demon King's mind. The boy's will was strong, which was one of the reasons Ghirahim had chosen him specifically. To have someone as strong willed and independent as the hero bow down before him, unable to defy him in the slightest…well it was thrilling to say the least. The fact the boy was managing to break through the control of the rings was a bit unnerving, but Ghirahim knew that there was no turning back now. The boy couldn't escape. That didn't mean Ghirahim wasn't grateful for the fact he'd told the demons doing the purification to use all five rings.

Normally one ring was sufficient enough to force an average human into obedience, and make it so they could understand any order given to them. Only on the very rare occasion would two rings be necessary. However, Ghirahim had been a personal witness to this particular human's strength of will. He knew that one ring would likely have no effect on the boy. Despite some protests, from what was now his advisors, he had ordered theyorder the use of all five rings. And from what he just saw he was glad he took such a precaution. Anything less and his Skychild might have been able to escape, and that would have causedcause frowns all around.

"Human," the priestess' voice boomed out once again, "you have been given the distinct honor of becoming the demon sword for the new King of Demons, King Ghirahim. From this day forth you shall serve no one but him and him alone. Your every wish and desire shall be to fulfill his every wish and desire. Today you will be created anew, molded into a warrior of his choosing so that you may serve him better. Your soulYou shall then be bound to a weapon designed and crafted by the King himself so that you may aid him in times of strife. You have already undergone the first few steps of the ritual by giving your blood to your master, and then by allowing yourself to be purified so that your body and soul will be ready to accept this great honor. Now human stand and walk forward to the dais below, and receive this great honor."

Ghirahim watched as the Skychild rose and walked to where he had stood, albeit willingly, ages ago in order to become the servant of Demise. Ghirahim very nearly skipped down after the boy, all too eager to complete the ritual. Ghirahim found he was again licking his lips and flipping back his hair as he watched the morning sunlight shine off of the boy's freshly oiled body. He could already anticipate the fun he was to have for eons to come.

Once the Skychild had stepped onto the plinth Ghirahim raised his hand slightly concentrating slightly thereby activating the magic of the ancient stone structure. The hero was raised up in midair maybe a half a foot off the plinthground with arms outstretched and feet together pointing downward, looking for all the world like a human sword. Smiling broadly Ghirahim walked down the steps, back the way he came and ready to begin.

Slowly the Demon King walked around his captive a couple of times, inspecting the body that was fully displayed before him. For a moment he stared into the hard blue eyes of the boy, easily reading the emotions the childboy wasn't allowed to speak. There was a burning hatred for Ghirahim first and foremost, his eyes stating that the hero wished nothing more than to destroy Ghirahim with his bare handsown hand then likely burn him to ashes while the hero danceddance about his pyre. Beneath that hatred though was fear, delicious addicting fear. The boy was afraid: of him, what was happening, what would happen, or quite possibly all of those. Smiling Ghirahim continued his inspection, running his hands along the boy's scarred but slick body. Luckily the magic of the plinth kept him at the perfect height for Ghirahim to reach every inch of his soon to be servant.

"Tell me my liege," the priestess interrupted his thoughts, "have you decided just how you will change the boy?"

Ghirahim tried very hard to hide his grin from the High Priestess, he had sincerely been hoping for this opportunity. While he had been waiting for this moment he also wanted to draw it out, make the boy's torture that much more acute. Not only would he get to prolong this moment, but as Ghirahim explained his plan to the priestess his Skychild would hear every word. It would be pure agony for him, knowing what was about to happen to him but being unable to do anything to stop it.

Continuing to circle his captive Ghirahim began to explain his plans for his demon sword's body.

"Ah well I have given it quite some thought, and I wish to be sure any changes I make will serve me well when he becomes my weapon. I also wish to make sure he will be fully able to serve me in other areas, and that his looks shall be as aesthetically pleasing as my own so that he will not hinder my own appearance when he is near me. Over all his facial features and body are good enough that I see no need to make any changes there, or at least drastic ones. I believe I will change his coloring to something a bit bolder and less common place. Seeing as I consider him my Skychild I believe I may even give him wings upon his back, it seems fitting." As he said this Ghirahim's fingers ghosted across the back of the captive youth.

"Of course, I'll have to hollow out his bones to allow for flight. Though there is one change I most want to make. I plan for him to be able to take every one of my most precious swords within him, and to bear the responsibility and weight of more than just those swords. You see if we are to bring about a new age of prosperity and peace the people must have hope. There is one thing above all else that can bring hope to the people, and that is new life. I have every intention of making it so this boy will carry more than just my sword." Ghirahim's fingers traced around the back of the boy moving to his hard flat stomach where he pressed his hand to the flesh firmly

The priestess looked at him incredulously barely managing to utter her next question. "Sire does that…does that mean you wish to change him to a…a…female? For so long when you were making the preparations you talked of having this _boy_ in particular. If you wanted a female to carry your young why did you not seek one out, or perhaps you would take a consort instead. These changes you speak of are most grievous, and there is a very high chance of problems occurring."

Ghirahim's face took on a dark look, and it was all he could do not to shout out at the woman or better yet run her through. Taking in a few deep breaths he tried to reply as calmly as he could. "I am fully aware of the possible ramifications, but a child between the Demon King and the Demon Lord would bring more joy to the people than if I were to use a mere consort. Furthermore I did choose this _boy_ for several reasons. During this ceremony I have the ability to change him to fit my desires, which means I can leave him how he is on the outside and change his internal structure. I will make it so that he will be able to bear me a child and birth that child. He is my demon sword, thus he is mine to do with as I please."

The High Priestess looked appropriately admonished as she bowed her head, "Yes My King, I apologize for questioning your decision. Shall we begin, we still have much that must be completed."

Ghirahim nodded to her, but still kept his demeanor stiff. While he had her retrieve the next item they would need he again looked at the Skychild. The boy was refusing to meet his gaze as well as he could, refusing to give Ghirahim the satisfaction of seeing his emotions through his eyes. Still Ghirahim could not only see it, he could smell the fear on the boy. It was wonderful to elicit such a strong emotion from the one who had once seemed unshakable. Smirking slightly Ghirahim used his magic to lower the plinth to allow them easier access to the one time hero.

The priestess returned as the Skychild's pedestal sunk lower into the bottomless ground beneath the area. She was carrying a large, heavy looking box in her hands that she carefully placed before Ghirahim's soon to be demon sword. "Open your mouth wide, human," the High Priestess commanded of the boy.

However, the blonde's jaw only twitchedmoved slightly, not even enough to part his lips. Ghirahim growled, the boy was fighting them still. Even even when it was hopeless he still refused to quit fighting. The Demon King wanted to give the command to break that annoying will so he could no longer fight, but tradition dictated that he could give the boy no orders until the transformation was complete. With that option no longer available Ghirahim directed his words to the priestess. "He's fighting against your command, against the rings. Give the command again but more forcefully, he won't be able to resist this time."

The High Priestess looked slightly startled at these words, but nodded all the same. "Human," her voice was much stronger and firmer than before, "I ordered you to open your mouth wide. Now do so and end this useless struggle of yours."

Instantly the magic worked again and his Skychild's mouth fell open at last, unable to fight the power of all five rings any longer. Nodding the priestess knelt to unclasp the box she'd placed before them, drawing its lone occupant out before handing it to Ghirahim. The Demon King revolted slightly at the creature he held in his hands, he remembered the disgusting thing all too well. It was a sickly poisonous yellow green color with beady pink eyes. Sharp black teeth were numerous inside its purple maw that dripped salvia onto the King's hands.

The disgusting and slightly revolting creature was known as a blood eel. They were common in the wilds of the Demon Realm, normally found near bodies of water. When hunting the creature would lay in wait for its prey, watching for the ideal opportunity. When a victim swam by, the eel would strike out diving down the throat of its prey. Once inside it would suck every ounce of blood from the victim, causing its serpentine body to swell as it did so. For the next few days it would lay in hiding, digesting its stolen blood.

This particular one was a magical amalgamation of two of the creatures with a head at either end. One head would drain the victim of every last ounce of blood, while the stolen blood was spewed from the other head. The eel could magically lengthen itself so that one head could bury itself deep within the mouth of the person while the other remained in the box to fill it with blood. The box in of itself was magical as well that it kept the eel happy, healthy, and contained, but it could also fill with an almost endless amount of blood.

Scowling slightly in repulsiondisgust Ghirahim moved the creature up to the Skychild's open mouth, just in front of his light pink lips, where the eel immediately dove forward. In seconds the head had disappeared down the throat of the boy, eager to begin its nasty job. Looking on, a cruel smile adorned Ghirahim's lips as he stepped forward to whisper in the boy's pointed ear. "Think of this as good practice Skychild for taking other things in that sweet mouth of yours."

There was no reaction of course, the boy couldn't give one, but Ghirahim knew he had heard him. By now the eel had already begun to drain the hero of his blood. As he watched the ruby liquid fill the box Ghirahim nearly laughed out loud. There was no turning back now, either the child became a demon or he would die. Humans could not take this kind of treatment and it was only the magic of the plinth that would keep the golden haired youth alive throughout the process.

As his blood was drained from the sword to behim Ghirahim noticed the Skychild's peachy hue too drained, leaving him a sickly white color. However, the color intrigued Ghirahim, perhaps during the change he might just try that pale coloring?

It took nearly an hour for the eel to finish its work and begin to wriggle out from the depths of the boy. Ghirahim tugged it out, a bit harsher than necessary before handing the foul thing back to the priestess. The next part would be one of the more difficult tasks, and they could not afford any defiance from the child or missteps in the practice. If something went wrong here all Ghirahim would have would be an empty shell of a human. Taking a deep breath Ghirahim calmed his racing heart as the High Priestess began to chant in the same ancient language she had when removing the sword from Ghirahim.

As her chant increased in tempo Ghirahim summoned a special jar that he held up to the still open mouth of the youth. As he waited Ghirahim looked into the boy's face noting how listless and dull his eyes had become, it felt somehow… wrong. Shaking his head at that thought Ghirahim focused as a light seemed to be building inside the boy's mouth before finally flying out in one large forest green orb. Once the orb was fully inside Ghirahim quickly corked the bottle before looking at it.

In truth he would have never guessed the boy to have such a vibrantly glowing soul, especially after everything he'd been through. Stranger still was that it was green in color. Souls reflected the heart of the person, and green was the color of the land and forest, meaning that was where his heart truly lied. Interesting since the Spirit Maiden's had been a bright yellow showing her heart felt at home in the light, appropriate for a Goddess or someone who lived in the sky.

The thought of the Spirit Maiden's soul brought a smile to the face of the Demon King. He remembered using a spell similar, though slightly more crude, to extract her soul. The priestess' spell allowed for the soul to come out in one large orb, while the one Ghirahim had used had simplysampling caused it to rise out of her in particles. Though might have been easier to keep track ofnecessity was imperative and one solitary orb the other spell he had used was faster, and Demise had still been able to swallow her energy.

Carefully Ghirahim set the bottle, holding the soul as captive as the hero was, on the same table his sword had sat. He then created a barrier around the entire golden table just to be safe, if the jar were broken in some way then the entire ritual would fail. Now he turned to the body of the boy, which was all that was left of him. His usual vibrantly blue defiant eyes were now dull without a trace of light in them. Ghirahim looked away, it was far more disturbing than it had been a minute ago. He couldn't place why it troubled him to see the hero in this state, nor did he have time to contemplate it fully.

"My King," the High Priestess stepped up to him as she too looked over the empty shell of Hylia's Chosen Hero, "it is time to begin the change. Are you ready?"

Ghirahim looked first at her then back to his Skychild, now was the time. At long last after years of work Ghirahim finally would begin the process that would change his Skychild from human hero to demon sword.

Deciding it would be best to start with the basics and then work towards the more complex changes he again started rotating the hero's body. Still in the back of his mind he reminded himself, he needed to be sure to keep one part of the boy's humanity. The child could never be a full demon, no being could fully change they always retained some part of their previous state, so at least one human trait had to remain. After careful consideration he decided it would be the boy's personality he would keep. Ghirahim would not implant the blood lust and anger that was much stronger in demons than humans, he would keep his Skychild's compassionate heart.

Keeping his decision in mind Ghirahim began his changes with the boy's hair color. He tried several colors, none quite fitting right until he came to an inky black color. Intriguing, but still something was missing, it needed something more. After a brief moment's reflection on the slowly turning body he realized what would truly make the child's hair stand out. To the black he added a deep vibrant blood red on the tips of the unruly hair. He grew it out until it was long enough to put into a pony tail, creating a leather thong to tie it back with. The hair was still unruly and it seemed to refuse to all gather into the tie so the hero's hair was not slicked back, but it worked. He then lengthened the bangs slightly until they were two long black tendrils that touched his shoulders with their red tips. Looking at this Ghirahim decided he liked this color pattern, and perhaps that would be the theme he stuck with while changing his sword to meet his desires.

The next thing he worked on was the boy's skin tone. If his main coloring would be the black and red then it would need a background it would look striking on. With that thought and the memory of the color change as the blood was drained from the youth, Ghirahim changed the boy's skin tone until it was as white as the King's hair. Yes he'd been right, the pale white made the red and black stand out in wondrous ways. Grinning Ghirahim continued this color scheme to the boy's finger and toe nails, sharpening and lengthening them as he did so. The Skychild's teeth were made whiter except for his canines, which Ghirahim grew and sharpened until they became fangs then changed their color to the same inky black with red tips. The upper lip of the hero became black while the lower was changed to red.

Still smiling at his handy work, Ghirahim made the pupils of the hero's eyes a deeper black while the irises became a very unnerving red that would have even a Sheikah dog cringing. Carefully he made the eyelids red while black outlined the top and bottom of his eyes to come up in a swirl. He even went so far as to change the boy's eyebrowseyebrow to match while thinning and shaping them. The next task was to elongate the youth's already pointed ears, making the edges slightly jagged, then coloring the outer rim of the ear and tip the same red he'd been using, and finally adding in a red and black gem to one lobe.

The King of Demons stepped back to get a better view of his work watching the empty body continually spin. After only two and a half rotations Ghirahim knew what area needed changing next. With a devious smirk he carefully changed the member of his demon sword to the same black color, but made the head the same deep red he'd been using. The child's sac was changed to black as well while Ghirahim created a red circle around his hole, similar to a target he thought with a devious smirk. Ghirahim cherished the fact that once they put the boy back together and he fully remembered all of this the former hero would hate him with every fiber of his being.

Ghirahim finally stopped the rotating body when the youth's back was to them. Concentrating carefully he caused a set of large wings to expand from the boy's shoulders. Like the rest of him the wings were black, almost iridescent, with red on the tips. Ghirahim grew them until they would drag the ground slightly when the now black haired boy walked. For a few moments Ghirahim played around with the idea of giving his Skychild clawed feet to grip when he landed, but eventually he decided against it. It would not do to have his claws tearing into the carpet and other linens. Still his appearance needed something, and without really thinking about it Ghirahim grew out a long black and red tail. The appendage drug the ground even more than the wings, but could be used like an extra hand. The pale, white haired demon thought on this added feature, and found he wasn't sure on it. After careful deliberation he decided to keep it, if he found it annoying later on he could simply remove it with the use of a blade.

The next area for the King to change was the internal workings of what would someday be the bearer of his children. His first step was to start with the complicated task of reforming the internal organs so they could not only produce a child, but carry one as well. As with most females the hole the seed would enter by would be the hole the babechild exited by, only in this case the hole would be in a different area. Ghirahim then had to focus on directing the organs and allowing for expansion in many areas, it was complicated and he found himself focusing on the internal workings of the priestess to help create a guide. In his mind he could see the ins and outs of both, which made it slightly simpler but not much.

Fertilization would be a problem, Ghirahim didn't want to wait for the right time to impregnate the boy when he was ready. On the same token he didn't want to have the chance of the boy getting pregnant every time he took him to his bed. After a few minutes deliberation he decided that while the boy would have eggs they would only become ready to receive seed when he gave his Skychild a fertilization potion.

Then there was the question of nursing the child. Ghirahim did not want to enlarge the breasts and ruin the image of the boy, but like many mammals demon children required sustenance from their mothers. In the end he went with a rather unorthodox way which would allow for feeding but wouldnot expand the breasts inward instead of outwardin any way. It wasn't ideal, but there was really no other way to go about it.

After quite a lot of time spent making those necessary changesthere Ghirahim began the task of hollowing out the child's bones to allow for an easier flight. He then added a slight bit of muscle in all areas of the boy, but kept his lithe tone figure. He then smoothed the boy's skin, being sure to remove the many scars and blemishes covering his body, he did not want his new weapon marred in any way. He also was careful to increase the sensitivity of his newest acquisition. Hips were expanded slightly to allow for the birth, while hearing and eyesight were intensified as well. Stepping back once more Ghirahim considered his work as the High Priestess too stepped up to speak with him.

"Your Highness, I do not mean to rush you, but the day is waning fast and this must be completed by sundown. Are there any more changes you wish to make?"

Ghirahim thought about it then smiled as one last idea came to him. "I have just one more change to make then I shall add the Fúcóng Mǎkè to him. After that we will prepare the sword and finish this. If you would begin to ready the sword for me?" With a slight nod Ghirahim cleared the barrier he'd erected around the table and the soul of his demon sword allowing the High Priestess access.

The priestess nodded as Ghirahim peered into the boy's mouth, and began elongating his tongue while turning it to the black and red colors he had chosen. His own tongue had been elongated, but that was merely to make his appearance more frightening to his enemies. Ghirahim had different uses in mind for the long appendage then just to frighten worthless humans.

Now all he had to do was add the Fúcóng Mǎkè, as it was called in the old language. It was the a mark that not only designated one as a demon sword and Lord of the Demon Realm, but it also meant that the bearer would be forced to obey the one who gave them that mark. It was a mark that could only be given by the Demon King or Queen of the age. Ghirahim deliberated as to where he should mark the boy. His own had been placed just under his left eye hidden beneath his hair, but he wanted something a bit more _intimate_ for his Skychild, though he wanted it to remain visible. With a few seconds of thought he came up with the perfect spot to mark his newest acquisition. Lowering the plinth even more he spoke the needed words before sinking his teeth into the tender flesh of the youth's neck, just below and in front of his ear.

As he pulled back Ghirahim watched the mark begin to seal itself over in the customary black diamond. To this day none knew why the mark always took the form of a diamond or why it was black, though supposition was never in short supply. To put it simply it was the mark of submission that would be completed once the sword was embedded within the boy. Of course, Ghirahim had taken it a step farther than necessary for the mark. Really all that was required was that the new ruler recited the old enchantment then made some kind of mark upon their sword, usually done with a daggerknife, but the newest Demon King hadn't been satisfied with that.

Smiling at his work he thought back to the first time he saw his own mark upon his face. He had marveled at its perfection deciding then and there to form his image to be like that of such an exquisite shape, but he very much doubted his Skychild would be of the same opinion.

Pleased with his handiwork Ghirahim turned to the table where the sword he'd helped craft sat ready. Before he could begin the task of binding the hero's soul to the sword he needed to ready the boy's blood to be put back in. Stepping up to the box full of the tantalizing red liquid, Ghirahim felt a sudden thirst itch at his throat.. He had tasted the blood of his now raven haired sword many times, and it never ceased to delight him with its unusual flavortaste. He certainly hoped that quality would not be lost in the transformation. Sighing sadly since the ritual required that every drop removed must be returned to the body Ghirahim took out the dagger he'd been given when he was being dressed for the ceremony. Like most things they'd used today the dagger was ancient with a jeweled handle and the same ruin markings upon the blade as the plinth had.

Two quick swipes across his wrists allowing the liquid to flow down into the box mixing with the hero's while speaking in the old tongue once more. As the spell came to an end the blood in the box began to glow. With another bit of magic he had the wounds on his wrists healed without a trace of a scar. There was yet another benefit of being the King of Demons, he had the power to heal himself quickly even if it took a good amount of magic.

As the Demon Lord he had had to rely mainly on potions and time like humans, his magic only being enough to stem the blood loss. Once the glowing subsided the priestess again handed him that revolting blood eel. One head was quick to slither down the throat of the empty body while Ghirahim placed the other inside the box. As soon as it touched the blood the eel began to fill the body of the boy once more. With Ghirahim's own blood added to his human blood the Skychild would now become mostly demon with his only human trait left being his personality.

As blood filled the once empty body both the High Priestess and the Demon King turned toward the soul and the sword. This part would take at least two hours in order to do this properly, and so it was necessary to begin it as swiftly as possible. The onyx sword with the ruby hilt sat upon the golden table next to the imprisonedjarred soul. First there were three different potions that had to be added to the blade so it could absorb the soul. Each had to be done at a certain time in just the right intervals while the priestess spoke an almost ceaseless incantation. As each potion was poured upon then metal the sword shimmered an array of colors, and almost began to sing. Once the potions were added both the King and the High Priestess began two separate chants causing the sword to rise into the air. Their chants became more powerful, and just before the sword erected a barrier around itself Ghirahim set loose the soul that would inhabit his sword for eternity.

As the sword hung in the air the soul flew around it, looking for a way to escape, but there was no break in the barrier to allow it that. Finally after nearly seventy-five minutes of work they were allowed to draw breath, it was now only a matter of waiting for the two to become one. Ghirahim hoped that the amount of blood imbued into the sword would allow the bondingit to happen more quicklygo quicker. Blood was not only used to strengthen the blade, but it made it so the soul would, in some respects, think the sword was the body it should inhabit.

While they waited the two turned toward the blood eel only to see it had almost completed its work, and it would only be a few more minutes before it was completed. While he waited Ghirahim removed the rings, they would no longer be necessary, and with a flash of light all five were gone. It wasn't too long after that that the eel finished delivering the blood back into the Skychild, allowing the two demons to pull the creature from the boy's mouth. All that was left for them to do was pray while waiting for the soul and the sword to merge.

As the two knelt before the golden table a hush fell over the crowd where before there had been a constant murmuring. Almost as one the watching demons bowed, following the example of the two leaders in prayer. For nearly an hour the prayers sent were a constant stream until at last a shining green light indicated the prayers had been answered and the gods of the demon realm had accepted the bonding.

Standing Ghirahim faced the boy who in mere moments would awaken as a completed demon sword, absolutely loyal to him, rather he liked it or not.. Taking the same knife he'd used on his wrists the Demon King drew a circle upon the boy's chest quickly followed with the symbol of the demon realm inside. It was a complicated design that was hard to describe other than it was both similar and dissimilar to the symbol of Hylia's people.

The mark glowed red, anticipating what was to come next. With a firm grip, after stowing away the dagger, Ghirahim took his newly imbued blade, readying it in both hands. With one final smirk at the boy Ghirahim plunged the blade deep into the chest of the Skychild.

The entire body of the hero arched as a blinding flash obscured their vision. Ghirahim chuckled as the light began to die and the sword sunk into the body of Hylia's Chosen, finally binding the boy to Ghirahim and forcing him to become his weapon.

. "The wait is finally over, you're mine now hero," he whispered quietly knowing his new demon sword could hear him even if he didn't fully comprehend the words.. The grin never left his face as red eyes opened wide, awareness returned, and pain clouded the face of the newest demon sword.


	2. Rules

**A/N:** Okay I know this is a bit shorter than the first chapter, but in all fairness that chapter should have been broken into two chapters. I didn't do a lot of editing here so if there are some major mistakes let me know, nicely please, I'm still nervous about posting this kind of story. A heads up for everyone that read chapter one already I edited that a bit, which is part of the reason this took so long. I wanted to revamp the way Ghirahim became the sword for Demise a bit since it worked with the overall story better. The basic gist is that Ghirahim was willing to become the sword, but I won't spoil too much with details for those who want to go back and read it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this or put it on their favorite or follow lists, I really appreciate it. There were a couple of questions from a reviewer, and I'm sorry it's hard to go back and forth and I can't remember the name, but they asked what Link's sword form would look like and if Zelda's perspective would be used. In answer to both I'm not one hundred percent sure. I noticed in my editing I alluded some to what the sword Ghirahim was imbedding into Link looked like, but I've removed that now. I want to really think on that so we may not see it until next chapter. As for adding Zelda's view I was originally going to keep this in Link and Ghirahim's, but I am planning a scene where Link and Ghirahim go back to the village so I may put it in there, but we'll see. Thanks again everyone, your support means the world since I'm not sure I could continue with too much criticism. Hopefully I can get the next chapter, which will be in Ghirahim's POV, up relatively soon, maybe? Happy reading everyone!

* * *

 **Link**

It was a strange sensation both waking up and yet having been awake to witness everything. As Link's soul returned to him he began to not only remember everything, but feel it too. He felt as the slimy foul tasting eel climbed down his throat gagging him then draining his body of its life giving blood, causing him to become weaker with each passing second. He remembered every touch and comment made by Ghirahim, and the feelings they elicited. The worst of those being when he was telling that demon woman how he was planning on changing the hero. Link's mind had immediately rejected the idea that even someone like Ghirahim would or even could change him so he would have to bear children. Even with magic there was no way that it would be possible for him to become pregnant let alone have children, right?

However, that assurance had left him as pain flared through his entire being, the worst being the pain in his gut. Of all the pains he was feeling that was the most terrible. He wanted to scream out as his body erupted in agony over every inch of him both inside and out, even his eyes seemed to hurt. As the torture continued rolling across his body he felt the magic that had been holding him aloft release so that he fell to the ground in a heap, but he could not straighten himself just yet. As the pain continued to ravage his body the memories of what had just transpired clouded over before he could truly think on them. All he knew in that moment was pain, and almost everything else was forgotten in the onslaught.

To try and pry his mind away from the enveloping pain he focused on the task at hand. Ghirahim had succeeded to some degree, Link had been changed, though he did not know how much, into a demon. The Demon Lord had made one fatal mistake during the time he'd transformed the youth, he had removed the rings that had forced Link to obey any command given. Without those he held no power over the hero, and Link had every intention of forcing Ghirahim to change him back before he killed him. Ghirahim may have succeeded in turning Link into his sword, but the hero would never willingly serve such an evil creature.

Slowly he got to his hands and knees as the pain began to subside, realizing as he moved the unnatural silence that hung in the air. Without even looking he knew they were watching him, waiting to see what he would do, which meant there would be no element of surprise. Well that didn't really matter, as far as Link was concerned. His only goal was to beat Ghirahim to a pulp until he turned him back, then finish him off. The extra strength he could feel in his body would be of use. The Demon Lord had always been far stronger than the hero during their previous battles, but perhaps he could match him now.

Taking a deep breath Link looked up swiftly, locking eyes with the demon who had brought him here. Faster than he had ever moved before he launched himself at the one responsible for his torment. The foul demon didn't even bother to dodge as Link tackled him with every ounce of strength left in him. The hero had no weapons on him, and no way to protect himself. It had been days since he'd rested or ate, not to mention he'd just been through the worst day of his life, but that didn't matter. He had only his burning hatred to urge him on as well as knowledge of the demon's fighting style to give him an edgeman to go on, and with luck that would be enough.

The pair rolled on the ground several times with Link getting in several good hits on Ghirahim before thethey white haired demon pushed them apart, oddly the Demon Lord hadn't even attempted to fight. As Link rolled something felt off paining him slightly upon his back, but he couldn't place what and he didn't have time to consider it as he jumped to his feet. Squaring of Link crouched down into a fighting stance ready to take on the man. He growled out a warning to the demon who stood casually across from him. "Change me back and zssend me home you diamond loving pha-fa-freak. Or elzse, thizs time when I defv-defeat you I'll tear you limb from limb until there'zs not evfen enoufv-enough of you for your diamondzs to put back toge-d-togeder."

Link cursed his mouth right about then, it wasn't working properly and his threat came out sounding more like a child demanding a toy then a death threat. He wasn't sure why it was so difficult to speak, perhaps because he hadn't spoken in a while, but he wasn't sure.

Ghirahim only chuckled some more, as he'd been doing the entire day, as he responded to the threat. "Ah you never fail to excite me child. Even after a year and a half in captivity and being transformed into a demon sword, you still have the will and desire to fight, along with a passionate belief that you will win no matter how great a disadvantage. It was one of the reasonsreason I chose you above all others to become the demon sword of the greatest Demon King in over a millennia, me. However, it seems I will still have to have a firm hand with you, being the defiant brat you are. But considering the day I will humor you. If you can beat me in a fight then I will indeed return you to your human self and allow you to go home. I will even go so far as to not summon a single weapon to lessen your disadvantage. So come at me child if you wish, and we shall see who will prevail this time."

The woman gasped at Ghirahim's word, "Your Highness, you can't…"

"Do not interfere while I am working with my newest servant. I am perfectly aware of what I can and can't doI'm doing," Ghirahim practically yelled at her without removing his eyes from the hero.

Link shook his head and growled at the demon, hardly in the mood for his theatrics, but at least he had agreed to the deal. All the young hero had to do was beat him one more time, and this would all be finally over. If there was one thingNo longer would he knew about Ghirahim it was that he kept his word. Link was eagerhave to free himself from the company ofbear being around the foul supposed Demon King. With a roar he charged forward ready to do whatever it took to win this fight.

As Link charged forward Ghirahim only stood there with one hand on his hip while the other flipped through his hair showing the other half of his face. Link was so focused on the fight he failed to notice the black diamond beneath his eye was no longer there. Less than a foot away from each otherhim Ghirahim gave a simple command, "Skychild, bow before me."

The instant the words fell from Ghirahim's lips Link's entire body froze right before he felt himself bend at the waist to bow at **Ghirahim**! He didn't understand at all, the rings were gone, he shouldn't have to comply with every command now. Ghirahim didn't give him a chance to contemplate it further as he spoke again.

"Now, now, I think you can do a bit better than that, especially after the atrocious display you made just now. Skychild I want you on your knees, with your lips touching the ground at my feet."

Again Link was helpless to do anything but comply. As he closed the short distance between them and dropped to his knees he realized what was happening now was completely different fromthen what the rings had done to him. With the rings, though he hadn't realized it at the time, he'd been able to fight them to some degree. Now he couldn't even consider the notion of disobedience, he had to obey, there was no other option.

Link felt it as Ghirahim leaned over his prone body, whispering so only he could hear. "Now there, that wasn't so difficult was it _my_ Skychild. Oh and just so you know, you have about as much chance of becoming human again as you do of ever winning in a fight against me again. In other words you have no chance. How you are now is how you will remain for eternity; my demon sword and my servant, compelled to do my bidding and meet my desires no matter what they may be. Now be a good boy and stay just like that until I tell you otherwise."

Link could do nothing as Ghirahim stood up, he wasn't even able to feel anger at the demon. With the words 'stay like that', Link was left feeling only confusion as his face was pressed to the stone ground beneath him. While he remained on his knees he could clearly hear Ghirahim addressing the crowd he'd forgotten about while attacking his nemesisthe demon.

"At last we may rejoice for our realm now has both its King and Lord. From this day onward we will work to rebuild our beautiful land into the prosperous realm it once was, and with the protection of the newest demon sword we will drive back all who wish to take what we have strived for. I now present to you the newly created demon sword, Demon Lord Link. Stand my sword and come acknowledge the people you are now bound to protect by my side."

Link stood, having been released from the previous order he could now feel the fury and degradation of being forced to act as Ghirahim's trained pet. As Ghirahim waved him forward to the edge of the platform they stood upon Link remembered he was still very much naked, and now he was on full display for what seemed like the entirety of the demon realm.

For a few minutes Ghirahim forced Link to remain there, even going so far as to have him wave at the assembly of demons. After what seemed an eternity of embarrassment for him, Ghirahim finally called Link away from the edge.

"Come my sword, we have much we must still accomplish by day's end."

Turning his back on the gathered demons, despite their protests Link walked over to Ghirahim who stood with a smirk still upon his face. "Very well done my sword, you may make an adequate servant yet. Now I wish to get a bird's eye view of my kingdom, so I wish you fly around the land while carrying me in your arms."

Link felt both sick and confused at that statement. Sick at the thought of carrying Ghirahim anywhere, and confused as to how he was to fly. His Loftwing had left him when he had decided to stay on the Surface with Zelda. His confusion must have shown on his face because at that moment Ghirahim reached behind the hero. Link tried to flinch away from the touch, but was stopped by a hand on his…? It didn't feel as if Ghirahim had gripped his shoulder, so what was he…!

WINGS! Link had turned his head to discover a dark black feathered wing, seemingly attached to him. Snapping his head around in the other direction he found a wing there too. It was too unreal, he may have remembered Ghirahim mentioning those things to him but none of the changes had truly sunk in until this moment. In reality the amount of pain he'd been when he awoke turned all other memories hazy at best. What else had the freak changed on him?! Link wasn't given a chance to look himself over or think on it as Ghirahim said his next words.

"High Priestess, I thank you for your help today, if you'll excuse us. Come my servant let us go."

Link was again compelled to follow the orders of the demon he loathed with all his being. The compulsion was strange. The need to obey was, almost like the instinct to breathe, one did it naturally, only this was far stronger. If a person wanted they could hold their breath and stop breathing, but there was no option to even fightmatter how he fought the instinct. Link couldn't stop himself from scooping up the demon then using his new wings to lift them both into the air.

Luckily his new body seemed to know how to function as his large wings spread wide, and worked to carry both demons through the air. "Fly low over the crowd as they leave Skychild," Ghirahim commanded, "I wish to thank them for showing up on such an auspicious occasion."

Link did as he was told, trying very hard not to think about flying over the large group completely naked, hopefully no one would really have time to see anything. The leaving crowd shouted happily as they flew over, some even sticking up arms, tails, or other strange limbs to try and touch the pair as they passed, a few even managed to succeed.. Ghirahim forced him over the group a couple more times before having him fly upwards to get a view of the Kingdom. When they were at a decent elevation Ghirahim told him to hold their position, to which Link was amazed. He had never known any winged creature to be able to stop in midair, and more or less hold still in the air minus the flapping wings.

"Slowly turn in a circle child," Ghirahim said in a smug tone. "Look about the Kingdom you now belong to."

Doing as he was told Link looked out, seeing land much like the Hyrule. Forests, lakes, deserts, mountains, and all manners of terrain. He supposed in a way it could be considered beautiful, but I truth it wasn't at all to his liking. The trees bore leaves that were black on one side, white on the other with black bark, while silver and purple vines ran between them. The grass he could see looked almost as sharp as a knife, and just as gray, while the fading sunlight glinted upon it. The mountains gave off a distinctly ominous aura as the rumbled from some unknown source. The waters, though at least it looked like water, seemed icier and less inviting then the warm waters Faron controlled. Only the desert looked similar to Hyrule's, with death being the predominate feature, even if the sand had a more reddish hue.

"Exquisite isn't it Skychild," Ghirahim said in an almost breathless tone. "And even better is that it's all mine to rule, just as you are. From now until time comes to an end I shall rule over this realm with you there to protect and amuse me." Ghirahim licked his lips as Link clenched his teeth. "Now let us return home. I have some nobles I wish you to meet before dinner, and afterwards I have other plans for _us_."

Link's skin crawled when Ghirahim said that last word. He knew whatever the demon had in mind he would most likely find to be anything remotely enjoyable. The sun was not quite ready to set yet as they flew towards it, heading back the way they came. As he flew Link felt himself growing more tired and weak with each flap of his large wings. He hadn't been given a chance to eat or drink in days, nor had he slept.

While he did have more strength from the transformation he was forced to undergo, the pain from that and the whole cleansing ritual had taken their toll too. At that moment he would give almost anything to drop the demon he was carrying, find the nearest fruit bearing tree, eat until he was ready to burst, and then sleep until the sun was midway in the sky.

Of course, all of that was only a fantasy. No matter how tired he was he couldn't just stop unless Ghirahim gave the order. Finally a large stone structure came into view, and Link gratefully landed where he was directed by the man who had made his life a living hell. Once he'd place Ghirahim back on his feet Link slumped to the ground, he was so very tired. It seemed that no one cared though as several demons rushed out to greet Ghirahim, and the demon then ordered him to stand and meet everyone.

Not caring for the hero's exhaustion Ghirahim paraded Link throughout the castle introducing him to all sorts of demons. There were more names and titles than Link could hope to remember. Two things made it all the worse for the captured boy; the first was that he was still naked had had yet to be given the opportunity to find clothes, which meant every person they met got a full view of him. The second was more irritating than anything else. Link could have sworn someone, possibly a remlit was following them because occasionally he felt something brush against his ankle, but every time he turned there was nothing there. The only thing slightly more irritating were the looks he often received when the other demons saw him. There was shock and the occasional snickers when the one time hero turned his back. What kind of freak had Ghirahim turned him into that made even demons laugh at his appearance? He had no way of knowing, and in truth it frightened him slightly. Why couldn't this all have been some weird dream he would wake up from?

"We have only one more thing to accomplish my sword, then it will be time for dinner, and after dinner I have a full night of activities planned for us." Ghirahim's voice was sing song, obviously enjoying the amount of humiliation he was putting Link through.

Link could only wince as he followed Ghirahim through yet another door, he didn't want to think about what Ghirahim believed to be 'fun activities'. The interior of this room held many bolts of colorful fabrics, along with lace, sequins, beads, buttons, threads, and everything else needed for creating clothing. Link almost breathed a sigh of relief, he'd at least be allowed clothing now.

"Sire, we're delighted to see you on such a glorious day. What may we do for you and your new Lord?" A tall black demon with eerily white teeth, nails, and eyes greeted them, Link was barely able to hold back a shiver. The other demon was more normal looking, if you could consider any demons normal looking. This one was a slightly pink in color and very short, even considering how short Link was. She, he was guessing it was a she based on her appearance and dress, had long blue hair and eyelashes. She had an equally pink dress that made it hard to look at her.

"Ah yes, Craggnel and Junnie, what a pleasure it is to see you again," smiling Ghirahim kissed the hand of the pink demon while shaking the black demon's hand. "Yes, as you can see my new sword is lacking in clothing, and though I do like showing off my handy work it would be quite inappropriate for him to continue like this for much longer. Unfortunately with the changes I have made, glorious as they are, he can no longer use just anything lying around. I would appreciate it if you could make a few things for him."

"Of course Your Highness, we would be thrilled to have such an opportunity to serve both of you," Craggnel, Link thought his name was, spoke in a slithery voice. "Tell me, my King, would you prefer that he make his own decisions in regards to his clothing, or would you prefer to design it?"

What?! Link was about to protest when Ghirahim stopped him short. "Don't worry my sword, you can just remain quiet while I handle this. My fashion sense outstrips your own, as we know."

Why that…! Link wanted to strangle the spandex wearing demon. The young Skyloftian may not have been as fashion forward as Groose or Zelda, but still he was far better than diamond boy. However, the second Ghirahim had given the command to remain quiet and not worry his tongue had been stilled, his lips sealed, and he wasn't allowed to dwell on what he would be wearing.

Instead of listening to whatever horrific opinions Ghirahim had about clothing Link focused on trying to figure a way out of his current predicament. As far as he could see he had two options available to him. One was that he wait for Ghirahim to let down his guard by sleeping or something along those lines, then once presented with the opportunity Link would end his life swiftly. Not entirely an honorable way to go about it, but there was little choice now that Ghirahim could control him. The second option was to make a run for it once Ghirahim left the youth to his own devices. If Link couldn't hear the demands then he couldn't act on them, right? Though this meant he'd have to go somewhere where Ghirahim would never find him, or continuously keep moving. Either option would be worth it just so he wouldn't have to remain the unwilling servant of the depraved Demon King longer than he had to.

Besides what else was he to do? His so called friends had abandoned him over a year ago, they probably thought he was long since dead by now. As far as he could see there would be no point in returning there or to the sky.

Link was broken out of these thoughts by Ghirahim once more. "Well I believe that shall suffice for the moment. If I think anything else I will send word to you. Now if you'll just take his measurements we'll be off."

"Of course Your Highness, now my Lord if you'll hold still we'll get some proper measurements." The black demon spoke to Link as he walked forward and pulled out a strange string like device with two strange silver balls at either end. The demon's hand glowed orange for a moment before the device flew toward the youth. Almost immediately it began flying around him lengthening when needed.

While the black demon continued watching the insane ball and string thing fly around the pink demon spoke in a voice so shrill, high, and intoxicatingly sweet Link thought he was going to throw up if his ears didn't burst first.

"Oh dearie me my sweet dear King, would you like a robe or something for him tonight? It won't fit the poor sweet little thing quite right, but at least you won't have to worry about him getting chilled or anyone else seeing his…his…" The pink demon paused while tapping a sharp blue finger nail to one of her two chins, apparently in thought. "…his winky or little bottom?'

Ghirahim too seemed to wince at the female's voice, but he responded in what Link thought was to be a courteous manner, though his hatred was clouding his judgement. "No, that won't be necessary Junnie. For one I wish to show off the fine work on did on him, and for another he can be rather disobedient when he wishes. This is punishment in part for his earlier defiance. Just be sure that at least one set of clothing is delivered to his quarters by the morning."

Link winced, horrified at the thought of walking around the rest of the night completely bare for all to see was beyond horrible. It was also in that moment Link discovered a loop hole in the compulsion to obey. He may not have been allowed to worry over the clothing Ghirahim had chosen for him, but he was free to worry about anything else. It seemed Link would have to be creative if he wanted to get out of his forced obedience.

It wasn't much longer before all of the necessary measurements were taken and both the Demon King and Demon Lord were headed to the dining hall, or at least that's what Link assumed it was.

The room held no chairs save two high golden ones, with one being taller and more ornate than the other. There were also no tables strewn around the room to set food upon. Instead there were large areas covered in a number of plush decorative pillows, though none of the demons were sitting on them. The dozen or so demons were mulling about talking, all dressed in richly colored strange apparel. As the pair entered the previously gathered demons began to bow with murmured words of My King and My Lord when the two passed.

Link looked at the two chairs, assuming one of them was for him. Though it looked uncomfortable to say the least his legs screamed in joy. He was still so tired from almost four days of no rest of any kind, and then having been forced to walk around an extensive castle for hours on end, following the psychopath who kidnapped him. The very idea of sitting, even in the uncomfortable looking chairs, was bliss. In truth he could hardly stop himself from dashing forward to slump down in the smaller of the chairs, it was clear to him Ghirahim would take the nicer one.

The moment they ascended the few steps to the throne type seats Link dropped into the smaller one with a relieved sigh. The chair must have been magically imbued because it was far softer, and more comfortable than it looked. To the newest demon sword it seemed as if the chair almost conformed to his body, even his large wings weren't inhibiting him.

His relief was such that it took several moments for the former Hero of Hylia to notice the unnatural hush that had fallen around the room. When it did register with him he looked around noticing all eyes were on him, and every face seemed to hold one of two emotions. Some looked completely shocked while others held a devilish smirk, almost as if they were enjoying a sight many would find sickening.

The youth felt the heat rising in his face only to have it drain away just as quickly when he heard a growling beside him. Looking over he saw a very angry Ghirahim looking very much like he would wish nothing more than to run Link through. His next words were shouted loud enough that Link was sure the entire castle, if not the kingdom, heard him.

"How dare you, you disobedient little worm. Do you have no manners what so ever?! You have not even been lord of this realm a full day, and already you are embarrassing me along with every other demon here by your uncouth manners. It would appear your lessons and punishments will have to be quite severe if I have any hope of penetrating that thick skull of yours!" With the last word Ghirahim backhanded Link across the face forcing his head to snap around until his chin brushed one of his new wings.

Immediately the hero saw stars, but he wasn't about to take that from anyone especially Ghirahim. Link jumped to his feet as he aimed a punch towards his tormentor's jaw. He didn't understand what he'd done wrong, and really he didn't care as this might be his chance to finally become free of this monster. But just as before on the platform Link's motions were halted with a few simple words from the Demon King.

"On your knees hero, lips to the ground. I'll deal with you later."

The youth's body dropped so quickly his knees banged painfully hard against the stone floor. From his position on the floor Link couldn't see anything, but he heard it as Ghirahim moved away from him slightly.

"I apologize my loyal subjects," came Ghirahim's sickening voice, "for my young lord's obscene behavior. He is as of yet untaught, but I can assure you that his education will begin as early as this evening. Now I believe it is past dinner time so," Link heard Ghirahim shift slightly, "you may be seated, and let the meal begin."

As the demons moved about looking for areas to sit, or so Link assumed, Ghirahim spoke lowly to him so only he could hear. "Crawl forward my sword, I wish you to be kneeling at the front of my throne so I may rest feet."

Link's body again moved without his consent, but since Ghirahim hadn't told him how to think or feel he was allowed to loathe the demon the entire time. Once he was where Ghirahim wanted him Link felt the feet of the one creature he loathed above all others rest on the wings folded upon his back.

This was beyond degrading, and even worse Link had no idea what he'd done to incur such a wrath in the demon. All he could think was that the first chance he got he was going to slice the demon's throat from pointed ear to rounded ear. As he sat there, acting like Ghirahim's personal foot stool, Link began to smell the intoxicating aromas of food.

He could recognize several of the smells as those that belonged to dishes he'd eaten in his cell. When he'd first arrived he had been hesitant to eat anything as most of what he was fed was unfamiliar to him However, hunger makes you desperate and willing to try almost anything. After a time he began to enjoy the larger variety of food available, and the tantalizing spices used to boost a dish. In the sky land was limited as was the variety of foods available. Meat had been a rarity, reserved for auspicious occasions, but even in captivity he'd had some form of meat every day.

Now the smells were wafting through the air tempting him, yet he could do nothing to act on that temptation as Ghirahim continued to force him into subservience. The meal seemed to last far longer than what was decent, with an almost never ending amount of chatter. All the while Ghirahim made sure to make quite a show of enjoying each bite of his food keeping up a constant stream of, mmh's, delicious, and delightful after every mouthful.

At no signal that Link could discern Ghirahim removed his feet from the nude hero, standing before the room. With a simple, "Come hero," Ghirahim walked out of the room, Link forced to follow stiffly behind him. Again as they left the gathered demons bowed and murmured to the pair only now once they passed Link could hear snickers and comments directed at his back. He tried his best to ignore them, but it was becoming increasingly difficult.

After several corridors and a few staircases they came to an area Link recognized, unfortunately. This area of the castle was cut off from the mainstream, reserved especially for the King and Lord's chambers. Ghirahim had shown them to him earlier, and at the time Link had wondered why the freak just didn't teleport like usual. The only reason he could find was Ghirahim wanted to torture him as much as possible, which included bringing him to his knees due to exhaustion.

Link's stomach dropped out while his heart jumped into his throat when they bypassed the door he knew to be his, heading instead for Ghirahim's chambers. He already knew at least part of the reason Ghirahim wanted him, which made it all that much worse. Never before had he had those kind of relations with anyone, and unless he figured out a way to escape in the next few minutes he would be forced to have them with his most hated enemy.

Once inside Ghirahim removed the long ornamental cape he'd been wearing all day from his shoulders, tossing it back on Link's head. "Put that away in the closet, then I believe it is time we have a chat about your behavior today. I also feel it is imperative we go over a few ground rules you will need to obey from now on."

Link seethed at the demon's condescending tone, as if he were talking to a mere child. Still the young newly created demon was forced to obey. He did manage one small victory though. Ghirahim had only told him to put the cape away in the closet, he'd never said it had to be done properly, or even well. With that notion Link barely hung it in the closet, making it so the item would fall to the floor quickly.

When Link returned he found Ghirahim sitting in a lounge chair sipping at a large glass of some red liquid. "Well my sword I would like to know just what you were thinking causing such a spectacle at dinner tonight. Tell me why you would act in such a way?"

The last thing the trapped boy wanted to do was explain anything to the depraved thing in front of him, but as with every command today he had no choice. At least he didn't have to answer in a polite manner. Snorting at Ghirahim and crossing his arms over his chest Link answered the demon. "I'ms afffraaaaiiidddssss…." Link started his sarcasm was lost when his mouth refused to work correctly again, "I dddson'ttz know whattt you're tttalking aboutttt. Allzs I know izt we got in zere vfor dinner, andddd I zsaw we were heading ttowardsz tosze chairsz. Considering I haven't eaten, drank, or slept in days I was exhausted especially after _your_ little tour. So I sat down, then you went all psycho on me like I'd committed some capital offense or something. Though I probably should have suspected a freak lunatic like you would get all worked up about someone down. Now thanks to you I've missed out on any food again, but maybe I'll be lucky and die from thirst or hunger soon so I won't have to put up with you."

"Well first things first," Ghirahim said after swirling his drink then taking a sip. "I will not tolerate my servants to demean me in anyway. From this day forth you are only allowed to call me _master_. From this day forward when referring to me to anyone else, or even when you are speaking to me directly you will only refer to me as your master. Even in your own thoughts you are only allowed to call me master, and you will finish every sentence with master. Is that understood?"

Seething Link answered the annoying demon, "Yesz…masztaher."

"Hmm it seems you education was far worse than I assumed. I shall have to make sure your language tutor starts with the basics when your lessons start tomorrow. Speaking of which, starting tomorrow straight after breakfast you will be informed of all your lessons and responsibilities, including proper etiquette. Now the next issue we must address is with whatever your conniving little mind has been coming up with today. I believe it is not too far of a stretch to say most your ideas have either involved my death, and or you running as far from here at the first opportunity available to you. Am I mistaken my servant?"

Link's blood was boiling and his fists clenched even while his mouth moved to form his answer. "No, masztaher."

Ghirahim nodded while smirking, clearly having already known what Link's answer would be. "Well then let me enlighten you to a few of the intricacies of your new life. In reference to your earlier comment about hoping you might soon die of thirst or hunger, I will tell you right now you can never die so long as my sword is imbedded within you. I could order you to never eat or drink again, and though you would likely grow weaker you would never die. Any attempts at escape or running from me would fail as well. You see even if you were half way across the world, and I had no knowledge of where you were all I would have to do is say a command and still you would obey. Such if our bond forged as I forged you, and sealed when I sealed the sword with your soul. You could be far from me in the human world back amongst the Spirit Maiden and your friends blissfully happy when from my chambers I order to you kill them all, and you would. As for killing me, well how about I give you that chance here and now?"

Ghirahim summoned a sword, similar to the rapiers he had used against the hero during his quest. In an instant he tossed it to Link who easily caught the deadly implement. "There you are armed and I am not. If it is truly your desire to end my life by all means go ahead. With the sword of Demise removed from me I may be immortal, but I can be killed. I am giving you the chance hero to kill me, finally finish what you started."

For a second or two Link stood there and contemplated the sword in his hand. Ghirahim could be lying, he could end up ordering Link to drop to his knees and lick his feet. Yet if Link moved quickly enough this could be his only chance. For a moment Link drooped, as if he had already given up, then swifter than the holy light from the blade he once bore he moved at the white haired demon.

The aimed the blade at the fragile neck of the smirking man was maybe a half an inch from connecting to the gray flesh when Link's arm stiffened, stopping completely. His arm literally shook as Link tried to force it to move forward and finish decapitating the man he hated above all else, but no matter how much effort he put into it he could not move the appendage or the blade. Finally, unable to stand the strain any longer Link's hand released the weapon where it clattered noisily to the floor.

Smirking more Ghirahim rose to his feet, vanishing the blade as he did so. "Now there you fully understand. You are bound to me so thoroughly I don't even have order you to stop when it comes to my life. As it was said during the ritual you are bound to protect my life at all costs. You can no more kill me than you can die." Smiling more Ghirahim set his glass down before circling Link one more time. His next orders forced Link's mind to spiral down in horror, never had he heard of such things.

"Well enough of these stiff rules hero that's not why you're here in my bed chambers after all. You see I did not choose you simple because you are the strongest of your kind, but you also have a certain appeal to me. Never before had anyone bested me in battle, or even come close. That spirit of yours, while truly annoying at times, has an allure. Not to mention even as a human your physical characteristics were very appealing, now that I have influenced you with my own personal touches I find it a wonder any could keep their hands off you." Link internally winced realizing he still hadn't seen the full extent of Ghirahim's changes.

"You will need to pay careful attention the rest of the night, as everything I'm about to show you will be required every time I order you to my chambers. You will always arrive just as you are now, nude, and once here you are not allowed to speak except to beg me. Acceptable begging is asking me to go harder, deeper, to touch you, or that you want me inside of you. Once we're done here though, you are to return to your own rooms. Every night that I allow you to grace my bed you will put on a little show for me while you prepare yourself. You will need to have a chilled bottle of my favorite wine waiting next to my lounge chair. Once I am satisfied you have prepared yourself for me I shall have you ready me as well. Now then to begin you are to put three fingers in your mouth and suck on them, being sure to coat them well in your saliva. While you're doing that you're to use your other hand and pump your member, being sure to hit all the right spots."

Link had no idea why Ghirahim would want to watch him let alone have him do any of this, but he was in no position to ask questions as currently three of his fingers were occupying his mouth. "Move your fingers in and out of your mouth child, really are you that naïve?" Ghirahim's voice was mocking as he relaxed back into his chair.

Doing as he was told Link continued the actions following the occasional directions from Ghirahim to move his hips more, thrust harder, or other strange nonsense, but that was only the beginning. "Your fingers should be coated well enough now Skychild, remove them from your mouth as it's time to put them to good use."

Again Ghirahim stood taking the hand with the now spit covered digits while grinning maniacally. "The first thing you are going to do is take this finger," the demon monster indicated the new demon's index finger, "and shove it inside this hole." Ghirahim's own fingers pressed against Link's lower orifice. "You will then thrust it in and out repeatedly until the pain dulls or I tell you to put your second finger inside. Once you have both in there you will continue moving them in and out as well as twisting and scissoring them to help expand you. Lastly, as I'm sure you can guess, you will put in the third finger again either once the pain stops or I tell you. Using all three you will carry on as you have with the other two until I determine you are ready."

No matter how sickened Link was by the thought of having to put his fingers inside of 'there' his hand had already moved around as he'd been ordered. Link couldn't believe how painful it was as his finger mercilessly shoved itself inside of him. He wasn't even given a moment to adjust as the need to obey took over. He finger moved in and out of his as sharp finger nails grazed his insides.

Like before Ghirahim gave orders to make a better show for him, and all Link could do was obey even as he was ordered to add the second finger despite the fact the first was still hurting him. The former hero, though he felt far from heroic at the moment, worked to squeeze back the tears in his eyes when Ghirahim made him add a third finger.

An eternity of pain later and Link was at last allowed to stop, though his night of horrors was only beginning. "Now my sword it's time for you to ready me. First I want you to slip off my clothing, slowly and sensually."

Thing the Demon King even more, but still unable to stop himself Link proceeded with his assigned task. It was made all that much harder to stomach when Ghirahim ordered him to use his mouth to remove his pants. After Ghirahim's body was as exposed as Link's had been the entire day the demon ordered him to his knees before him.

"Now hero, I want to test out just how well of a job I did on your marvelous new tongue. You are to use your pretty little mouth my dear Skychild, and take my other sword within it. Be sure to go deep, and use the lovely new long appendage to swirl around the base and play with the tip."

Wishing to throw up instead Link's mouth opened wide as he took the disgusting thing in his mouth. He was forced to bob his head and use his hands to play with Ghirahim's sac while the demon moaned in ecstasy, often thrusting himself deeper into the youth's mouth causing him to gag.

"Skychild," Ghirahim barely breathed out, "I need… more. I want you to use your tail in my own lower hole. There is a spot you will need…need to hit. I will let you know when you do."

Several key words caused Link's brain to freeze. **Tail!** When in the name of those damned Goddesses did he have a tail? But even as his brain thought on this as well as sticking anything inside of Ghirahim he watched as a black and red tail moved behind Ghirahim. He felt it as the tail moved inside of the wet hole, just as he had felt it when Ghirahim grabbed his wing. It was disturbing on so many levels, made even worse when Ghirahim howled in ecstasy.

It wasn't long after that that Ghirahim quite literally threw him on the bed. After Ghirahim's next orders though, all thoughts were obligated from Link's head until Ghirahim was done with him. "Skychild, for the rest of tonight and for every other night I invite you here your only thoughts and desires will be to bring me every pleasure I desire in every way I desire it.

Link wasn't given the chance to think on his own again until he entered his own chambers many hours later. The moment his door shut behind him Ghirahim's orders fell away, and he collapsed to his knees from both pain and the realization of what just took place. He may not have been able to think on his own from the moment Ghirahim threw him on the bed, but that didn't mean he didn't see, feel, and remember every moment.

The vile touches, the demands he beg for more, and the feel of being intruded were indescribable in how they made him feel. In this moment he more than wished he could die, but by now he believed what Ghirahim had said and knew there was no way out for him. Each step he took shot pain down his back, but there were two things he was determined to do above all else.

Using the wall to hold himself up the young demon made his way to through the rooms he'd only been shown briefly. Luckily candles sprang to life as he made his way, using the walls for support. He'd only seen the interior briefly, but he thought he remembered the position. Sure enough as he reached the closet he found what he'd been looking for, a full length gilded mirror.

For the briefest of moments Link stared at the most terrible thing he'd seen today. Not once had he had a chance to examine himself today, even the small details of a tail and wing had to be quickly overlooked in order to keep up with what was happening. Now here and completely alone he could see the full extent of what Ghirahim had done to him. He didn't even look like himself anymore with his feather white skin, black and red hair, or glowing demonic eyes. To some extent he could still discern his facial features, but it was hard to focus on them with all the other changes done.

The freak had even gone so far as to color his member so it stood out in sharp contrast to the rest of his body, no wonder everyone was snickering at him. Even worse was the fact that Ghirahim had widened his hips considerably, making his appearance seem that much more feminine. The tips of the large black and red wings brushed the ground, while the black tail with the red end would have drug the floor if it weren't constantly flitting about like a remlit's. At least now he knew what had kept brushing his ankles as he walked today. He also discovered the reason he'd had difficulty speaking, which was due to the fact his tongue had been grown impossibly long as had his canine teeth. Both of them being changed to the red and black colors Ghirahim favored. In truth the only thing Link could appreciate was the fact Ghirahim had removed the many scars from his body. Most had been gained during his quest, but a few were from run-ins with Groose when he was a child.

Anger and hatred boiled inside of Link, festering its way into his heart. He didn't deserve this, it wasn't fair that he should have to suffer over and over again. Without even thinking the fist of the black haired youth shot out, shattering the mirror. Really what did he care for the supposed seven years bad luck, it couldn't possibly come up with anything worse than this.

Link limped to the bathroom, dripping blood from his injured hand. He was determined to take a hot bath if only to scrub away the feel of Ghirahim. After adding a few scented oils he settled into the steaming tub, feeling his muscles relax as he did so. He knew from experience with his Loftwing that drying his feathers would be difficult, but he didn't care. For several long minutes he only scrubbed himself so harshly his skin nearly became raw. He took extra care to wash his lower regions of the salty fluid that had overflowed from within him, and carefully clean his furry tail after having been used inside of the demon repeatedly.

Once he was done the poor youth sat back, trying to get up the will to walk to his bed. He wasn't even sure how he would sleep as he had discovered laying on his back was painful with the pressure it put on his wings. Normally winged creatures stood when they slept, like Loftwings, but Link didn't have that luxury. The longer Link thought about it the harder he found it was to think. The tepid waters were zapping him of his strength and will, and before he knew it he was slipping into the blissful arms of unconsciousness.


	3. Lessons

**A/N:** Hey everyone next chapter is up. Sorry it's a bit shorter, but there are two reasons for that. One was that Ghirahim was being a drama queen and wouldn't work with me so I was having trouble getting everything in like I wanted it. The second reason is that I decided other than the first chapter every other chapter will be done in just one character's point of view. I'm thinking the next might be Zelda/Hylia point of view but we'll see how that writes. Again thank you to all the wonderful people who are reviewing or putting this on their favorite or follow lists, or quite possibly both. I hope no one is to disappointed with the shortened chapter. Anyway leave a review for me they really help to keep going, but if you're just here to criticize just move on please. I know this type of story isn't for everyone.

 **Lessons**

 **Ghirahim**

The demon smiled happily as he saw his sword approaching him the next morning after breakfast. The boy was accompanied by the two servants, identical twins, Ghirahim had assigned to him, and dressed in one of the outfits the Demon King had designed. Truly Craggnel and Junnie were amazing with their abilities to remember every small intricate detail he ordered on the clothing.

The outfit the white haired demon had chosen was simple, yet it was almost like a slap in the face to the one time hero. He wore a forest green skirt type of wrap that came about halfway down his calves, and was tied in front of him. The way it was designed looked like many leaves were used to create the garments. The item had to be put on carefully with help to allow for the tail of the boy, hence the servants. The shirt he'd chosen was of the same color tied around the neck of the Skychild covering his chest before tying on his back just below his shoulders, this item also meant the boy's midriff was left exposed. Ghirahim had also been sure to keep his feet bare allowing him an easier landing when flying.

As the three approached him the Demon King could not help but ask a simple question of his sword in a chipper voice, sure to annoy the glaring youth. "So my sword, tell me how did you sleep?" Ghirahim's smile grew ever wider as the boy replied.

"Louszilaye, masztaher." It was said through gritted teeth, and Ghirahim was sure the Skychild would love to call him many other things but master.

Still with the smile on his lips Ghirahim turned to the two servants who stood just behind the new Lord of the realm. "Tell me how did you find him this morning, and was he a good boy for you?" The Demon King patted the top of the shorter demon's head, earning a growl from the youth.

"Actually sir," said one of the pair though he didn't know their names, "we found him asleep in a tub full of ice cold water. He was quite uncooperative when we were drying his feathers and dressing him. He did however, listen when we explained to him what he'd done wrong at dinner last night as you asked us to."

"Well now that is quite interesting," Ghirahim was enjoying talking over the boy as if he wasn't there, or was too young to understand. "Thank you both for your help since his lessons don't begin until today. You're dismissed."

The twins left the pair of higher ranking demons behind giggles following in their wake. Ghirahim paid them no mind as he stared at the only servant left standing with him. "Well then, I think it's time we head towards breakfast. Don't you my sword?"

The youth growled at Ghirahim slightly, apparently taking the opportunity since he was not currently under any obligation to obey at the moment. "Know this, _masztaher_ ," the way his Skychild said the last word made it sound like an insult, which was likely the intent. "I willz 'ind a way to be 'ree oph you. Whateszer it takesz I willz do it, I refuze to remains tzied to you 'or eternity."

The Demon King only laughed as he swept back his hair, "Oh dear me, I was quite right in choosing you my dear boy. I'm sure you will make for an excellent source of entertainment. I thoroughly look forward to watching your futile attempts to defy me. However, I am feeling rather peckish so for now we will forgo the entertainment, cease this silly conversation, and head to the dining room."

There was a clear change in the Demon Lord as the King gave the subtle command. The youth's eyes darkened slightly, and his posture stiffened, at the moment his Skychild was under the compulsion to obey causing his master to grin in delight. Still enjoying the dominance he now possessed over his onetime foe Ghirahim lead the way into the royal dining room.

It looked much the same as the night before, only now morning light brightened the room considerably. One could now easily see the bright gaily colored cushions set about the room. As with the night before the room was already occupied by the higher ranking demons that lived within the castle, all of who were standing. It was customary for the King and Lord to arrive last, but to sit first. Unlike the night before the young demon remained standing until his King sat, then he moved to rest in his own chair. Once his Skychild was seated Ghirahim allowed the rest of the room to be seated, and called for the arrival of the food.

Ghirahim smiled as trays of food floated about the room, swooping down whenever they were summoned. Turning to speak to his newest servant Ghirahim noticed the confused expression on the child's pale face. Ah he had forgotten, humans had a tendency of making their meals rather droll and uptight, where as a meal in the demon realm was far more relaxed and subdued. Meals were meant to be enjoyed, and any activities that brought about pleasure were often partaken of during this time, hence the cushions. Here there was no such thing as rank or politics, and all involved in the meal could freely wander to sit with whom they chose, minus the King and Lord that was.

Here there were no tables and chairs to separate, only enchanted trays with a wide variety of food. Demons weren't much on the exclusivity and boundaries that marriage and lifelong partners created. For the most part as long as all parties were in agreement anything went.

"You know Skychild for one who claimed they were starving to death you haven't eaten much, is there a problem?" Ghirahim knew the problem, but seeing the conflict and torture on the young demon's face was too great of a thrill to pass up.

His sword tore his eyes away from a group of three demons on red and violet cushions to look at his master, yet no words came out. It would seem his child's still fairly innocent mind could not express what he was thinking. Ghirahim pretended that what was happening around them was quite normal, which it was but not in the realm of the child.

"You know you should try some of these fruits, I'm sure you've never tasted anything quite so delectable… except for maybe me." While he'd been speaking Ghirahim had summoned one of the trays to the side of his servant. He had waited to say the last part until the child put a cherry in his mouth. Instantly the youth began choking making Ghirahim chuckle as he too put a piece of fruit in his mouth.

After breakfast Ghirahim had his sword follow him to his study, it would be there the boy took most of his lessons, and it was also where Ghirahim would have him meet his instructors.

"Skychild," he began once he was comfortably seated while having the boy remain standing, "almost from the moment I met you I realized you needed several lessons in how to behave properly, and to show the right amount of respect to your superiors. Since you have been here I have noticed you lack almost all fundamentals of a decent enough education to even be considered a peasant. I expect much from you as the Demon Lord of this realm, you are to be a shining example to all here. Thereby I have elicited the help of some of the most well respected tutors and instructors within the lands of demons. Each day you will spend several hours learning from your instructors, they will work up a schedule that you are to keep. I will occasionally be attending your lessons to see how attentive you are being. If I find you to be slacking off like you have a tendency to you will be punished harshly. Furthermore, I have decided that the inhabitants of the realm should know you better, therefore next week one of the elite warrior demons will take you around the realm so you may familiarize yourself with it. After that you will be required to make a circuit of the realm each day on your own before breakfast. Also from this moment forward you will bow before me whenever you encounter me in a room for the first time, and you shall also bow as you are exiting the room. Do I make myself clear my sword?"

"Yez masztaher," was the only reply the King of Demons received, but the fire burning in the red eyes of the young demon was more than enough to assume he had other responses on his mind.

"Very well, you are to meet the first of your tutors in the grand library as soon as I dismiss you. You will be told your schedule from there, now off with you." Ghirahim waved his hand dismissively as he turned toward his ebony desk not watching as the one time hero bowed at the waist while exiting the room.

It wasn't until nearly dinner time that the King chose to check up on winged servant, luckily he already knew where to find the boy due to careful planning. At this point the child was training in combat under two demons renowned for their expertise in all fields of weaponry and fighting. His Skychild was dripping in sweat from the paces the pair were putting him through. As he entered the three stopped what they were doing to bow to him, though in the young man's case it was only due to the orders he was under.

"Your Highness, what an honor to have you join us. Is there anything we may do for you?" The demon who spoke was the eldest demon in the room. He was an impressively large demon, one who could have matched sizes with Demise. His hair was a turquoise color streaked with a vibrant apple green hung around his face just touching his massive shoulders. His eyes were as green as his hair, while his skin was of a pale yellow. The demon was known as Qwarnt, and had been the general of the military for nearly ten decades before his retirement. Now his daughter, who stood beside him, led the entirety of the military.

She looked almost nothing like her father minus the bright green eyes and immense height. She had flaming short red hair that spiked all over her head. She was lithe and agile making it difficult to pin her down in a fight, even more so since she too sported a long tail. Her skin seemed to never be the same color, mainly due to her ability to change her skin's color and texture according to her surroundings. Her father had named her Kamailee, and taught her everything he knew of war far. She had then gone so far as to study even those methods her father didn't know, truly she was a force to be reckoned with.

"Thank you Qwarnt, I simply wished to see how my sword was doing on his first day." Ghirahim smiled as he noticed his Skychild was covered in sweat with his dark hair plastered against his pale face.

"Well Sire we're not starting from so that is at least something. For only having had human training he shows promise to be sure. He's quick, agile, and catches on fast but still he has poor stamina, lacks control over his new body, and has a serious pride issue. My talented daughter was just trying to teach him how to use his tail to his advantage in a fight."

"Ah yes I expected as much. I apologize for the problems you're having with him, though I'm sure between both of your training methods all those problems will be quickly rectified. However if you don't mind I'd like to take over at this point. I need him to be ready to fight alongside me should the need arise, and I would like to see how the blade I inserted into him developed now that his soul is attached to it."

"Of course My King, my daughter and I shall leave you both to your training. Good day to you both, and may your reigns last until long after the sun has gone dark." Both Qwarnt and Kamailee bowed slightly and then left after the father finished speaking.

Ghirahim's customary grin returned to his face once the pair were left alone. He began circling the boy, savoring the fear he could smell wafting off of him. "Well now I think you learn exactly why it was you were created, and to what purpose I have chosen you for. My sword has been imbedded within you for a day now, which means that it has fully become a part of you. By now it will have changed slightly under the influence of your pure soul, and now I wish to know just how much it has changed."

Still grinning Ghirahim stuck out his hand, as Demise had done many times with him. Drawing the sword out from the sheath was one of the few times it was necessary to couple a physical action with his magic now that he was king. Instantly the Skychild stiffened as a green glow encircled him, the magic forcing the soul and body to switch places.

In his time as a sword Ghirahim had grown to accept, almost enjoy, his transformations. The sensation was like that of no other once it was over, but while it was happening the amount of pain was nearly unbearable. This was evident by the delicious screams tearing from the boy's throat as slowly the hilt of the sword appeared from within the boy's chest. In a matter of seconds though it was over, and the youth who had once stood there seemed to have disappeared. Instead Ghirahim now held a sword in his hand, the very embodiment of his Skychild's soul.

Now that he finally held his finished blade Ghirahim carefully inspected it, running his hands over every inch knowing the boy could feel it even while locked within the steel. The blade itself remained unchanged from how Ghirahim had had it forged, it was slim and long made from metals that gave it a white color. The hilt seemed to have undergone the most change as it was no longer the blood red Ghirahim had chosen. The hilt now seemed to be made of glistening gems put together to resemble a tree. Darker reddish brown stones made up the handle while the guard was made up from gems that glimmered like emeralds but were shaped like leaves. Slight ornaments hung like vines from the 'leaves' of the sword. Thankfully it could still be wielded as a dual blade, separating easily but still holding well as a singular blade.

Idly Ghirahim wondered how it felt for his newest weapon when he split the sword in two, he imagined it was quite disconcerting. For nearly an hour he practices with his sword, using it as both a single and dual blade. Finally his stomach announced that it was feeling quite hungry, so in slight reluctance he left the training area to go dine, he still carried his newest weapon in his hands relishing the torture he was putting the boy within the blade through.

During dinner he kept his sword near him, but never released him from the confines of the blade. After dinner he chose to take a luxury stroll about the gardens, talking to the blade absentmindedly while he did so. By then it was time for a bath and bed, making sure to strip in front of the blade commenting on how the child would get to look but not touch this evening. Before slipping under his covers for the night he hung the sword upon a special rack across from his bed that had been designed for this sword. Smiling as he drifted off Ghirahim looked forward to seeing his Skychild's irritated and exhausted face tomorrow, one could not sleep while within the blade.

Sure enough the next morning summoned the boy from the blade it was to find a very exhausted and irate looking Demon Lord. The process for summoning one from the blade was exactly the same as summoning the blade itself, and just as painful. Giving a fanged grin Ghirahim wasted no time in his next endeavor. His previous command only applied when the king summoned him to his chambers, in this case the Skychild merely appeared within the confines.

With one mere thought the clothes on the boy were gone, the whitehaired demon hadn't dressed as of yet. "Put your hands on the dresser and lean over my sword," the king commanded of his subject. "I find I have awoken with a slight dilemma this morning, and I wish you to help me solve it."

As soon as the words left his mouth the nude youth did as he was told, though this time Ghirahim made sure the cloud of obedience wasn't fogging over his mind. Still riding a high from having the Hero as his consort and sword Ghirahim commanded the boy spread his wings allowing a view and access of the pale flesh, for the most part. The only problem was that damned tail. Cursing the extra appendage Ghirahim roughly yanked it up and out of the way before tying it around the throat of his sword, now the delicious view was completely unimpeded. Bent as the boy was Ghirahim could clearly see the ring target he'd made around the hole of the youth.

Not bothering to waste time with tedious preparation Ghirahim fully thrust his achingly hard member into the tender flesh. Unable to cry out since he was forbidden to do anything but beg in Ghirahim's rooms the boy's body merely tensed and flinched. Ghirahim's nails dug deeply into the flesh of his sword allowing bloody trails to leak from the scratches. The Demon King was in fact the only one able to puncture or even wound the steel hard skin of the Demon Lord without use of a weapon, and in fact even with a weapon it was still difficult.

The King of Demons started out hard and fast, keeping the frantic pace while occasionally clawing down the youth's back or biting into him. The force of his thrusts were so hard it was causing the dresser his Skychild was leaning against to repeatedly bang into the stone wall, denting the bricks. It wasn't long before the release he had needed to come and fill the boy. As the King pulled his sword from the hole of the boy a bit of his essence dripped down the youth's thighs mingling with the blood that had been flowing from the tears already. Satisfied for now Ghirahim turned from the young demon he had just forced himself upon.

"Go get yourself cleaned up and ready for breakfast. It will be served within a half hour and woe betide you if you're late." The King's voice had carried out from his cavernous closet. Laughing after he heard the door shut Ghirahim could not help but relish the fact that their days together had only just begun.


	4. Truths

**AN:** Okay well another chapter on this one and a bit of a time jump. Since I know it can be a bit confusing I'll try to explain where we're at as far as timeline for this story. Link was taken and held by Ghirahim for a year and a half or 18 months. At the start of this chapter it has now been 7 months since he was transformed into a demon sword and made Ghirahim's servant. Thus it has been two years and one month (25 months) since Link was taken fro the village. Hopefully this will make everything a bit clearer as we go through the story. I want to give out a big thanks to everyone who has reviewed or put this on any of their list things they have available here. I'm glad everyone enjoys them. Next chapter we'll be back to Link and there will be a few surprises in store for our poor hero at that point, courtesy of everybody's favorite demon Ghirahim. Until then I hope everyone likes this update.

 **Truths**

 **Zelda/Hylia**

Zelda stared at the letter on her table while she ran her hands repeatedly down the bit of her hair she always kept tied in front of her ears. It had appeared a week ago and Zelda had yet to quit worrying no matter what Groose said. The letter was written on heavy parchment that included a water mark inside an envelope that was made of the same paper. The script was flawlessly elegant written in a glossy black ink that still shined despite having long since dried. None of this bothered Zelda as much as the words and the author of the letter did.

In short it basically requested an audience with her in order to hold peace negotiations between the people of Hylia and the demons. The letter requested they be allowed to stay in the village during the talks. Of course, the 'they' apparently included the King of Demons and the Demon Lord. That was what worried Zelda the most, thanks to Hylia's memories she could easily guess who the King was, but the Lord was an unknown factor. What if it was all a ruse to start the war over again?

Groose had assured her they would be fine, all the knights were ready and he was training them hard to prepare to fight. This wasn't very reassuring since Zelda had seen Groose fight many times in her life. Idly she wondered why she was even still with him, she didn't love Groose in the slightest she never had. She'd merely been using him as a convenient way to avoid Link's affections.

That thought caused Zelda to pull on her hair hard enough that it forced a yelp from her mouth, but it didn't stop her line of thought. That double crossing little snake had taken off over two years ago, and hadn't been seen since. Where was he when she needed him? She molded him after all, made him the hero of the people, so the least he could do was be here to protect them. Still Cursing Zelda roughly shoved the letter back into the envelope before heading out. She needed some air and time to think before the King and Lord arrived the next morning.

The sun slowly rose on a new day as Zelda tiredly stood several feet behind many of the best knights of the land. She had worked with Groose on an acceptable position for her. He had wanted her well out of harm's way, preferably back in the temple. But despite the fact she agreed with him she knew she had to at least meet with this new Demon King. If a fight did break out she would quickly head for the temple while the people defended her. It was the only way that she could make sure she would be around to lead her people in the war.

A trumpet sounded with only two quick blast, signaling the approach of only two persons. If the blasts had been longer it would have signaled the approach of an army. Zelda breathed a sigh of relief for the moment, for now they would be okay.

As the doors opened two figures calmly walked through the walls of the village. The one in the lead was just who she suspected it to be, Ghirahim. His arrogance was as it always was, even as he walked it was clear to Zelda his confidence in himself never wavered. Even his attire was almost exactly the same with just a few more embellishments including a long flowing cape.

The demon coming behind him was one she didn't recognize, yet there was something oddly familiar at the same time. This demon had large wings, black and red in color along with a flowing tail in the same coloration as was his long hair. He was dressed in red with a shirt that tied around his back and showed off his midriff while a wrap that came to his ankles was ensconced his hips.

"Ah your grace," Ghirahim leered when he was only a foot away from the amassed knights, "I take it you were slightly distrusting of my letter. I can assure you we mean no harm, and really did come to negotiate peace between our people. I trust this is evident by the fact we did not bring an army to your gates like you have greeted us with. Now the question is will you hear us out, or will you turn us away?"

Zelda stood her ground while taking a moment to decide what she would do. There was no trace of deception to be seen on Ghirahim, but then again he was the king now and her own powers were diminished thanks to her human limitations, if only she'd been able to obtain…No there was no time for those thoughts now. Taking a deep breath Zelda stepped forward with a straight back while she locked eyes the new Demon King. "Very well Demon King Ghirahim. I am willing to hear you and your new lord out, and you are welcome to stay as long as our negations take."

As she reached Ghirahim the young woman stretched out her hand in a show of comradery. Smiling Ghirahim took her hand and kissed it, even as Groose made a strangled cry behind her. "You look as lovely as always Your Grace. Now allow me to introduce you to the newest Demon Lord of our realm, I'm sure you will remember him, Demon Lord Link."

Zelda's head whipped around at that, her mind immediately denying the demon's words. At first she could see nothing of her friend in the silent winged demon. After several seconds of intense scrutiny she found that indeed the demon had the face of her chosen hero, but it seemed that was all that was left of him. "Link…why…?"

"Oh now I wouldn't worry Your Highness, he's only here to assist me and won't be of any trouble to you. I must say I am quite impressed with what you and your people have accomplished in such a short time, and to think you're even in the beginning stages of creating a castle. How fabulously marvelous. I'm sure its fortified walls will give your people a sense of comfort as you wait behind them while they defend you."

Zelda could feel herself seething already. It wasn't bad enough for Link, _Her_ Chosen Hero, to side with the enemy, but then said enemy starts insulting her from the get go. She was about to say more when Ghirahim spoke up again. "Oh dear me, please forgive my manners Your Grace. I'm afraid a millennia spent at war creates some rather nasty habits that can be difficult to break. You have my utmost and sincerest apologies. Now if it wouldn't be too much trouble I would dearly love to see what you've done in the scant few years your kind has returned to the surface world."

Without even waiting for a reply Ghirahim walked forward snapping his fingers at Link to follow as he took Zelda's arm and lead her through her own village. The rest of the day was spent that way, with the Zelda and Ghirahim walking about the village or through different buildings while Link and Groose trailed behind. Ghirahim's comments seemed to continually have a bite to them, which in turn made Groose feel the need to retort back.

Unfortunately, the redhead's quips weren't quite on par with Ghirahim's and it usually made him look more foolish and stupid then anything. Zelda tried to keep a mature mind about it all and simply let the words roll off her. She'd had time to think the day before, and despite her dislike of the situation she was wise enough to know it was in her best interest to sign a peace treaty with the demons. Several times during their small trek Zelda purposely steered their conversation towards Ghirahim's reasoning for suggesting the treaty, all of which he evaded.

Oddly the only one who hadn't been trying to outdo the others in the conversation was Link. He had quite literally not said a word since their arrival, though Groose had queried him endlessly. Sometimes Ghirahim would answer for him, and sometimes the demon merely let the words hang in the air awkwardly until someone else said something. The only reaction they received from Link was the occasional tightening of his hands into fists, which was likely digging his now very sharp fingernails into the palms of his pale hands

Truly Link's entire appearance was disconcerting with his red and black coloring in his hair, wings, tail, and well truthfully many of his other features. It all stood out strikingly against his now very pale skin. Zelda just couldn't get used to it, especially the wings and the tail. The latter of which twitched around behind her hero, seemingly with a mind of its own. The other strange thing was Link's lack of clothing. He'd always been extremely modest in Skyloft, often refusing to take a swim with the others just so he wouldn't have to remove his shirt, the few times he did swim were usually fully clothed. However, as he was now Link's entire toned flat stomach showed while his strong legs were visible where the skirt ended. Stranger still was the lack of shoes, and Zelda wondered how he handled walking along the path with its sharp stones barefoot.

At the end of the evening Zelda lead the pair of demons to one of the empty cabins, Link's old cabin actually. They had shared a small dinner and now they were ready to turn in for the night, discussions would begin tomorrow.

It was early in the morning that the young goddess was walking to the temple. She prayed there daily, trying to bring favor to her new kingdom. Today she was quite shocked to see someone else already at the temple, before her. Link was sitting atop one of the larger stones that they hadn't been able to remove yet. She wasn't sure if he saw her or not since he seemed to be looking pensively out at nothing in particular. His long tail was hanging down the stone twitching back and forth. She wasn't sure why but she had the sudden urge to touch it, to feel its texture.

As quietly as she could she crept forward her eyes focused singularly on her task. Just as she had almost reached the black and red appendage it was pulled up out of her reach at the same time that a quiet solemn voice spoke. "I don't care for anyone touching it, thank you Your Highness. You should also work on your sneaking skills, I heard you before you even entered this clearing."

Zelda huffed with her hands on her hips replying sharply to him. "Well if you heard me the least you could've done was acknowledge me. I mean all day yesterday you didn't say one word. Didn't bother to explain why you went over to Ghirahim's side and left us to defend ourselves. I know you're quiet Link, but really I think we deserved some kind of explanation."

Link's eye bore into her as she spoke, becoming harder and fiercer with each word. "Tell me is that what you tell yourself at during the nights? That I ran away to join the enemy? I can see how it would be a lovely fantasy for you, but I fail to see how you could delude yourself as such. You of all people know that I would never leave work undone with tools laying out, nor would I leave without weapons or supplies. Tell me how long it took you after your little roll in the grass to discover I was missing and hadn't done all the work for you? You knew something had happened to me Zelda and you did nothing! And you cannot tell me otherwise because I sat in that Goddess damned prison for a year and a half before I was forced to become **this**! I traversed the entire surface for you, but I would bet you didn't even leave the village to look for me!"

The young woman's eyes started to fill with tears as her mouth formed a few whispered words. "H-how could you be so cruel?"

Link's face held no sympathy as he continued to speak the venomous words to her that he had held in for so long now. "Your act will do little to make me feel in anyway guilty Hylia," the last word came out as nearly a hiss. "We both know the truth of things now. You see in the seven months since I've become the servant for my _master_ I've been forced into several rigorous training programs including those to improve my education. I will say this, knowing both accounts of the history of the Great War is quite interesting. What I find the most compelling is how much of that history is removed and left untaught to your loyal people. You ask why I did not speak yesterday, why I provided no explanation. It's quite simple: it's the same reason why my education has improved, why I traverse the demon realm every damn day, and why I have not killed you as of yet. To put it bluntly my _master_ ordered me to. If I'd had my way I would have already killed my _master_ for forcing me to become the atrocity you see before you, I would have killed you and this entire village for abandoning me to the whims of my _master_ , and then I would have left to search out some way to reverse all of this madness that has been forced upon me. However, as you surely know I can do none of that and must remain the loyal dog of my _master_ , much like what you did to the Sheikah. The only good thing that came of any of this is that I'm still alive, because we both know you would've found a way to kill me off like you were planning with your first hero had he not died while protecting your worthless hide."

At his words Zelda, or rather Hylia, began to laugh much as Ghirahim had laughed when Demise had pulled the sword from his chest. "So that fool of a King decided to fill the head of his little puppet with a bit of knowledge huh?" She grinned at him as her expression morphed from innocent girl to conniving deity.

"Yes you're quite right that I would have had you killed, but it would have had several benefits. For one I wouldn't have had to keep up the act with that imbecile Groose. For another it would have freed the Hero's Spirit within you so that I could call upon it to be reborn if ever I had need again. The Three Golden Goddesses bid me protect this land and the people in any way they saw fit, each granting me a portion of their power. Nayru blessed me with the ability to see into the future. As a Goddess that was easy to do, but now as a human I must rely on prophetic dreams. Din granted me her strength so that I could make the hard decisions. And dear sweet Farore granted me the use of her hero that she had been carefully crafting, which means you. However, I always needed to be cautious when dealing with you or any of the heroes. Unlike the gifts from Nayru and Din the hero is not so easily managed. I must always devise an intricate plan so that you may do my bidding, not only in this life but every life to come. As for the Sheikah why wouldn't I choose them as my protectors? Hylians, while highly magical, tend to be weak when it comes to physical prowess. The Sheikah don't have quite as much magic as the Hylians but it still supersedes the other races, and as an added bonus they train themselves from a young age to be elite warriors. It took little on my part force them into my loyalty so that now their only desire is to protect me and my descendants."

Link quite literally growled at the Goddess reborn before he replied. "How can you and even Demise be so cold as to play with people's lives like that? We are not toys left to the whim of the Gods, we are actual beings who deserve to live our own lives…"

"Ha," Hylia interrupted him, "you think you are free? You think that you should be able to choose your own path? That is the most naïve and stupid notion you have ever entertained my dear friend. Each of our fates are weaved into the fabric of this world like a solitary thread, and every divine being has the option of toying with any thread. It only takes a slight notion to change everything."

Link snorted at her, "I am not your friend and I very much doubt I ever was, just as I doubt you were ever truly just Zelda. You've always been Hylia sitting in the background pulling at the threads as you just stated. Tell me did you pull at the threads of my family too, being sure that they would despise me just so you could use me?"

The young woman merely smiled as answer. "Of course you did so tell me, why would you give up that power since that was clearly what you're after? Why would you shed your divinity to become mortal and give up the powers of a Goddess?"

Again the blonde woman only laughed at him before she replied coldly. "You are such a simpleton and despite the fact you're immortal now you still think like a stupid mortal. You cannot begin to understand the intricacies that come with being a divine being. For all the power in the world we are chained by our immortality. Yes we can make small changes to the lives of the inhabitants of the world, but they are rather insignificant on a grander scale. The true power to change things lies with the mortals. They can change their fate, change the world in ways we cannot. As a Goddess I could choose to end the life of a child but in return I had to give another child life. Any deity is forced to maintain the balance of the world, but mortals are under no such restrictions. They may take a thousand lives without giving a single life back. However, they are still weak in the terms of ultimate power, and so that is where the Triforce comes in. With that power alone one can become both god like but retain the abilities of a mortal to change fate as they see fit."

Link's mouth turned down with a look of disgust on it. "You're pathetic Hylia. All you can see is power so you spend all your time scheming and plotting to take it, yet it was all for nothing. In the end you couldn't kill me and never got the chance to take that power. Now you've got nothing: no power, no hero, and no way to obtain any of it."

"Perhaps I didn't obtain all that I desired, but I have enough for now. I still have most of my powers as a Goddess, and the people are set to call me their queen. I shall have the power to rule over this land and its people. They will bend to my will for centuries to come." Hylia paused as she contemplated the young demon before her. "And you…yes you may still possess the power of the gods, but you wasted your wish and pose no threat to me any longer. In fact all you are now is a piece of ass for the great demon king aren't you? You're nothing but his little bitchy whore that lays down for him anytime he snaps his fingers, right?" Link blanched but Hylia gave him no chance to say anything. "Don't bother to deny it, I can sense it on you, sense the changes he's made to you. You're neither a man nor a woman any more, you're an it, nothing but a glorified baby maker."

Link's eyes flashed dangerously as he hopped down from his perch to stand right in front of her. "Know this _Your Highness_ that you shall never have the full power you seek. That power shall forever remain elusive to you beyond your grasp. And with every lifetime, every reincarnation the power you possess now shall dwindle, and you will forever more be helpless to stop those that threaten your rule. You will forever be doomed to rely on the hero, whose power shall not dim but rather grow. He shall always be there to fight for the people, and you will forever be bound to rely on his strength."

"Did…Did you just curse me you pathetic whore," Zelda screeched at the demon who had once been her friend.

Link's laugh was hollow as he replied to her. "Remember you're not the only one with magic at your disposal now, and so I thought I'd use it to make you a simple promise."

Link went to fly away when a shout startled the pair. "Hey whatz goin' on," it was Groose looking rather red in the face. He marched over to where the pair stood roughly yanking Zelda behind him as he pushed his face right into Link's.

"Just what do you think you're doing traitor," spit flew from the taller boy's mouth right into Link's face. It was only due to the orders his master had given him before they left that kept Link from punching Groose's through the other side of his skull. Instead all Link did was lightly flip back on the stone he'd perched on earlier before he addressed his lifelong enemy.

"Still just as dense as ever I see Groose. You fail to see the true traitor who stands among you. Tell me what will you do when she breaks your heart, revenge perhaps? Maybe then you'll see her for what she is and then you can lead an army to destroy her."

Link only chuckled as Zelda had earlier. "I guess we shall see. I know it'll take your puny brain sometime to figure it out. I'll be seeing the bot of you around." With that Link took to the sky, leaving the pair to ponder and stew over what had been said.


	5. Exhausted

**A/N:** Next chapter everyone, hope you enjoy this as our plot starts to really take root here. Leave me a review and let me know how you're liking the story thus far. But if you hate this kind of thing and don't like it please don't waste your time and mine just to say you hate it. Really there's better things I'm sure you could be doing. Just because you don't like it doesn't mean others won't, and bashing is just tacky. Sorry friend of mine had some really nasty comments left on hers and I ended up getting angry for her. Anyway I realize there's some time skipping in this one and it can be confusing so at the end of this chapter you'll see a basic summary of where we are in terms of time spent in this story thus far. Hopefully it clears things up instead of confusing them more. thank you to everyone who is reviewing or adding this to their favorite and follow lists. Have a wonderful day everyone!

* * *

 **Exhausted**

 **Link**

Exhaustedly Link landed on one of the taller towers of the castle within the Demon Realm. His Master had refused to let either of them teleport, and insisted that Link carry his Master's lazy ass all the way from the village back to the castle. Link felt for sure his wings were going to fall off from the immense strain of the journey.

His Master and he had spent a month within the village while they negotiated peace between the two groups. Well it was more along the lines of his Master and Hylia had done the negotiating. After his showdown of sorts with Hylia and Groose Link hadn't spoken another word to anyone during the trip. Luckily his Master hadn't demanded he do so, and hadn't touched him while they were there. The winged demon figured it was mainly due to propriety, but he didn't really care since he'd had more than enough already.

Of course, he knew that would end this very night, Master had already told him to meet him in his chambers after dinner. Master had promised this evening would be far more special than any of the others. Link didn't want to consider what that would entail, it was bad enough what he was forced to do anyway. By some small miracle he had no other chores or lessons to do today and was free until dinner to do as he pleased.

Truthfully he never knew what to do with his free time anymore. He had no friends or allies here, and there wasn't anyone he really trusted enough to strike up a friendship with. Most of the nobles amongst the court treated him worse than they treated the servants, and both the upper and lower classes mocked him for being the slut of his Master. Link wanted to defend himself, wanted to remove the tongues of those who whispered loudest, but his Master had forbidden him from injuring any of them.

His status in the court should have been the second highest from what he'd learned, but between his Master's orders and constant mockery he had no respect nor any authority. Link was forced to attend every meeting that dealt with the welfare of the realm, but for the life of him he often felt that he was more of a sideshow than anything. Originally he had hoped he might be able to make a difference in these meetings, prove his worth to some extent so the others would stop thinking him as only a toy. But once again his Master shot that down. He would often ask Link's opinion on a situation only to laugh and ridicule the idea openly. In the end someone would suggest an idea similar to Link's own and it would be adopted.

It was infuriating, and what was worse was the fact there was nothing he could do about it. Every inch of freedom he strived for, every time he tried to at least make this life a bit more bearable was shot down by his Master. His Master kept Link on what seemed to him to be an increasingly short leash.

He didn't want to return to the castle just yet, he wanted to hold onto that peace he'd had while in the village. At least there everyone had been too afraid to openly ridicule him. Without really thinking about it Link took to the sky, despite his fatigue. Flying had always been a calming thing for him, a time to think any troubles through. He may no longer have his trusted companion, but at least his Master had given him the ability to fly still. If nothing else it offered him a chance to be alone, a bit of peace and solitude. Though as much as he may have wanted to Link was far too tired to fly far, and he only made it to the temple that sat adjacent to the palace.

He really didn't want to be here, the place where his life was taken from him, but he knew if he went any farther he wouldn't have the strength to get himself back by dinner. He carefully set down in one of the shadowed corners of the courtyard before slipping inside and ascending to the rafters. From where he was perched he could see many of the demons meandering about depending on their reason for being there, and thanks to his Master's changes he could hear almost everything that was said.

Many of the demons were saying prayers to their various gods begging for greater status, magic, good harvests, children, wealth, and pretty well all the paltry things any being prays for. All he could see and hear were people begging again and again for things they could get themselves if they were open minded and worked hard. They were just like the people of Skyloft, and well any of the people he'd ever met really.

On his quest he had saved Gorons, Kikwis, Mogmas, Parella, and even dragons. There wasn't a single one of them that couldn't have helped themselves, yet they only cowered like cuccos. Gorons are made of rock so why couldn't Gorko have finished off those bokoblins. Kikwis may look helpless, but they can actually disperse a poisonous pollen from their backs, Mogmas have monstrous claws and can bury under someone, Parella have electric abilities, and dragons…they were freaking dragons for Hylia's sake.

Nobody ever wanted to solve their own problems, they always wanted someone else be it the gods, a hero, or an authority figure to solve every issue they had. Now they were all gathering around several of clergy like demons including that damned Priestess that helped his Master change him into the abomination he currently was. Most of the clergy were giving those uniform answers that did nothing. Pray hard enough, worship properly, and all that other garbage that did nothing really. It was all nothing but a lie veiled to look like hope.

The Priestess' words were different though, they were more straightforward and far bleaker than the empty words of the other demons. If one would ask her to pray for help because their crops had failed she said she would, but that the family should start deciding whom they could cut from their table to make it the winter. If someone asked to pray for more money, even to aid an ailing family member, she would advise harder work. It was to the point, and though it was not what the people wanted to hear Link knew it was what they needed to hear.

Link sat there listening even as he noticed the Priestess watching him every so often, though no one else seemed to notice him. As the shadows grew longer and the towers chimed the hour Link dropped down lightly knowing it was time to head back to his prison. As he readied himself to take flight he felt a hand on his shoulder causing him to flip away from it while batting at its owner. It was only as he turned to face her that Link took note the hand had belonged to the Priestess he so hated.

Even for a demon she was strange to look at. Her hair was a charcoal color, not quite black but not quite gray either, which hung down her back. Large spikes of hair rose from her otherwise straight hair, reminding him of how Groose's pompadour stood up. The spikes were an unusual color that Link truly had no name for, some bizarre mix between red and green. She was tall and willowy with abnormally long limbs. Her face was a light ashen color while her deep set eyes held the same color as the spikes on her hair. She was both beautiful and disconcerting to look at, at the same time.

Her oddly colored eyes bore into his as words that were odder still flowed from her mouth. "Hatred grows and festers the longer it is dwelled upon. When we are wronged we innately wish to enact revenge, to somehow find a way to balance the scale until it seems fair to us, but this idea is a false one. Karma, rightness, fairness, nor equality exists in any world. There is no great divine being looking down on us and dolling out equal measures to each living organism. Some have more and get by with more, while others have little and are always blamed, and still some fall somewhere between the two. This is the way of things, and nothing will ever change that just as the past and what has been can never be changed. The only thing we are capable of is taking what it is we have now and making use of it to better ourselves and others."

Link glared at her before he responded, "So by your words one should in essence better the world by ridding it of whomever takes more and makes it harder for others." The anger filled demon didn't give her a chance at rebuttal before he used his wings to take off not caring if they hit her or anyone else in takeoff.

Dinner was much like it usually was with the small orgies and uninhibited lust strewn about the room. Despite the many months he'd lived here Link still found it repulsing. His only condolence was that he was not forced to participate in these acts with his Master during this time, it was bad enough behind the closed door of his Master's chambers. How any of these nobles found the right to openly chastise him when they participated in these acts daily Link couldn't fathom.

Ignoring those bitter thoughts for now, though it seemed all his thoughts were of that tone anymore, Link used the magic he'd learned to summon a tray of food. There were few perks to his new life, but the magic he now possessed was definitely one of those few. Surprisingly most of his instructors be they for his education, fighting, speech, or magic were quite tolerable. True sometimes they were harsh and their expectations were high for him, but still he strove to meet them.

In the short eight months since he'd become a demon Link had learned a lot more of the history of the world, and combined with what he knew of the history from the Sky people he found many gaps. Skyloft's history was vague with the surface having been nothing but stories for centuries, and anything before that time was unknown to them. The demons had an expansive history, but it favored the demons and only spoke of the human history when necessary. To him it was fascinating.

His speech classes had gone well, and his instructor was considering the fact he no longer needed them now that he'd learned to speak with the fangs and elongated tongue. As for fighting Link had learned styles he never even dreamed could've been possible, and though the father daughter pair were ruthless Link wouldn't have it any other way. If ever there came a day that he would have his chance to take his Master out Link wanted to be fully prepared.

Magic was tied with fighting for his favorite class. There were so many spells and incantations the young demon had trouble keeping them all straight at times. His magic instructor was his favorite, though he could never tell the demon that. There were several young demons in the same course as Link, and often the hero sat in the back since the instructor was not fond of humans. From what he understood the man's tail had been cut off by a human who wanted to show off for some girl. However for any true demons the magic mage had an endless amount of benevolent patience and ability to explain things in a way Link could understand, even if he didn't realize how much he helped the human turned demon. The older demon would also tell stories to the class of when he'd travelled across the entirety of both the human and demon realms, long before the war was waged. The biggest problem in the class was that his teacher loathed him simply because he'd once been human, and in many ways he was far harsher on Link than his other pupils.

Link almost allowed a smile to come to his lips at these thoughts before he saw the tray in front of him. It was not the tray he'd summoned, but instead a golden one housing only a single goblet full of a foul smelling brew. He didn't have time to wonder what it was before his Master was speaking to him.

"Ah I'm afraid there will be no food for you tonight my Skychild. You must drink this potion and unfortunately the effects are negated by anything else in your stomach. So no food until tomorrow morning my dear boy." Link wanted to growl and lash out at these words, to take the potion and throw it in his Master's face. But the next words spoken prevented that and despite his growling stomach Link took the potion in hand. "Go on my servant, drink up."

The potion swirled about in the large goblet shimmering and changing in color from pink to blue to green and many others, never seeming to settle. The potion tasted even worse than it smelled, and it took everything Link had not to spit it out the instant it touched his tongue. As it reached his stomach the potion burned within him spreading a fire through his very being. It was painful, especially in his abdomen where it felt like it was charring his insides to ash.

When the pain started to subside to a reasonable degree, though it really didn't go away, Link noticed his Master leering at him while holding a long object that Link recognized as some type of meat food wrapped in a thin flat bread. When his Master noticed Link was looking at him his smile grew devilish. Slowly he took the food and started to suck on it before biting into the item. Disgusted the young demon turned away refusing to think on the implications meant.

Once dinner was called to an end Link was immediately forced into the command his Master had set him whenever he ordered him to his chambers. As with so many nights before Link was not allowed in his own thoughts until he was dismissed from his Master's chambers to walk naked to his own. As was his custom Link went to the bath straight away, wishing nothing more than to scrub away the feeling of his Master on his skin, though he could not so easily scrub away the images in his mind.

This night had been far shorter than any other night his Master had forced him to his bed. In fact he had only taken him twice before sending his servant on his way, yet Link was far more worried about this time than the others. His Master's words as he made the first brutal thrust inside of him came floating back to the former hero's ears. "Tonight you shall finally serve your purpose to me, or at least one of them."

As before Link didn't want to think about those implications. He now lived to serve his Master the Demon King, and everything he did was supposed to be of benefit to him and the Kingdom. With the ever present disturbing thoughts cycling through his head Link did his best to find a comfortable sleeping position for the night.

It was around a week after that during breakfast that Link started feeling that something wasn't right. He'd been hungry before he entered the dining hall, ravenous actually, but the second the food appeared Link wanted nothing to do with it. The young demon tried to keep his composure and not run from the room, but the smells were too overpowering. Even knowing he would receive a likely harsh punishment for his actions the young black and red haired demon bolted out of the dining room and to the nearest lavatory.

After that nearly every meal was the same. Cleaning his teeth, whenever his Master kissed him, certain smells, and at times nothing at all seemed to make him nauseous. After his third day of keeping almost nothing down, and his Master yelling at him for running out of the dining room Link went to see the doctor that stayed in the castle. He didn't seem all that surprised to see the young demon as he started questioning him. Even going so far as to perform some spell over his abdomen that Link knew nothing of.

"Well," said the doctor in a monotone voice as he made a few notes, "it appears the potion was a success, though you're body isn't taking it well. Not that I'm surprised really considering it was never meant for something like this."

The young sickly demon felt more confused than before that the doctor seemed to know what was wrong with him already. "What are you talking about," Link asked tiredly. It had been a busy day and with his inability to take in food he found he fatigued faster than normal.

The doctor looked at him sharply, to Link he looked like a large bird of prey with yellow eyes and an actual beak on his face. This image wasn't dispelled any by the fact his head was covered in brown and white feathers, but unlike Link he had no wings on his back. "I was under the impression you knew. At least that was what His Majesty the King told me when he requested the potion. The concoction you drank a week ago is a fertility potion, the strongest one I know of actually. When our Great King changed your body he made it so you would become fertile when that potion and that potion alone was drank. I'm aware he changed your interior organs so that you might bear him a child when he wished it."

Link felt like he'd just been slapped, then thrown in ice cold water, and punched in the stomach. Now that the doctor mentioned it he remembered his Master's words on the day he was transformed, and even Zelda had made mention of it during their argument. But Link hadn't really thought about it, instead putting it to the back of his mind where he didn't have to acknowledge those words were ever spoken. Link didn't know what to say and felt his jaw was hanging open, but he couldn't find it in him to close it.

The doctor seemed to take sympathy on him though as his voice took on a softer tone. "I realize this will be very strange for you, not to mention hard. Your body will be going through a process it was never meant to. So I will be here to help you along the way as you need to ensure you are able to deliver this child safely. The good news is that while it will be excruciatingly painful for you, you will not be able to die during the process as you are the Demon Lord. Now I don't know how much you know about human pregnancy, but I will try to clear up what I know about demon pregnancy for you since they are similar with only a few slight differences. First off instead of the nine months humans carry their young for you will carry this child for ten months or so. You will have to birth the child naturally as with your hardened skin we will be unable to take the child safely out any other way. You will need to nurse the babe when the time comes as much of our magic prowess is passed during this time. I will be setting you on a strict diet that should hopefully help with the nausea you've been having. I will also make recommendations to His Highness regarding your physical activities and training."

After several quiet moments in which the only sound was that of the doctor scribbling on some paper he handed Link a long page of instructions before dismissing him. Link himself hadn't been able to say more as he was far too stunned by this turn of events. He was pregnant. HE was pregnant! After his journey to save Zelda he truly thought there was little that could shock him, but during his time with his Master he'd found that wasn't the case. It seemed his Master was dead set on making his life a living hell. Without thinking he took to the skies briefly only to land at the temple. He wasn't sure why, but he'd found himself returning here more often than not.

He readied himself to jump up to the rafter he usually occupied when a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning he found it was the High Priestess, he'd only recently learned her full title. They hadn't spoken since the first time Link had come here, and he wasn't eager for a repeat conversation at the moment. "My Lord, the temple is closed today for cleaning. However, I can make an exception for you if you will grant me a few minutes of your time."

It was only then that Link looked about and noticed that there really was no one about save for a few who were scrubbing and mending various areas of the sanctified building, even his favorite rafter was currently occupied. He could try ordering them away, but that would likely end how it always ended, with them laughing at him. He didn't want to go back to the palace, he could go flying but his mind was so full he'd likely fly right into a tree or something. Besides he doubted the Priestess would give up so easily. He gestured for her to lead the way, and still brooding the one time hero followed.

They ended up walking through the Garden of Reflection as it was called. It was a hedge maze with many ponds whose water was clear enough to reflect the sky back at itself. They now sat on the bank of one of these ponds while the Priestess fed some of the strange bird like creatures that gathered there and Link stared into the rippling water.

"Why do you continually come here, yet you seek no solace from any," the Priestess' solemn words cut through the otherwise tranquil setting.

Link's words were just as solemn, but with a bit more edge to them. "Why should I seek comfort or wisdom for my problems when they would come from those who helped to create those problems in the first place?"

"It would have happened with or without me, the Priest or Priestess is not necessary on the whole, though it is helpful. Besides from what I have heard you did not have such a full life beforehand, so perhaps you can make more of this one."

Link's fury ignited with those words and he could not help the bitterness that spewed from his mouth. "Oh then tell me o' wise and knowing Priestess exactly how am I to make such a glorious life. Everyone here either despises or mocks me. Every attempt I have made to make my life better has been shot down by my oh so benevolent Master so that I can scarcely breathe without earning his wrath. The only reason I was even chosen for this _honor_ as you put it is so he could get his revenge on me. Before this I wasn't the most popular person, but at least I wasn't treated like some damnable pet to be trained and used until the novelty wears off. What's even worse is that I wouldn't be in this situation in the first place if the person who I thought was my best friend hadn't betrayed me. Now I'm stuck I this accursed place with my Master sticking his dick up my ass every time I turn around, and being ridiculed for it despite the fact I can't do anything to stop it. Because let's not forget the greatest honor of becoming a demon lord that wonderful fact that I have to obey my Master's every command down to the letter. I'm not even allowed to think for myself until I finish whatever task he's assigned me. Now thanks to that fun perk of being a Demon Lord and my Master's glorious ideas I'm freaking pregnant. I don't know much about pregnancy, but I do know it should never happen to a male, which means that he's changed me so much I can't even consider myself either male of female anymore. Yes so tell me High Priestess just how am I to make myself a glorious life with all that I've been blessed with?"

The Priestess looked at him in an expressionless way. Not once during his tirade had she given any indication of stopping him, she only let him continue to vent. Now when she spoke her voice was as emotionless as her face. "You see only what has been taken from you, and nothing that you've been given. Until you open your eyes to all you have and learn to love you will continue to have nothing. I would recommend that you perhaps come here in your free time, but instead of sitting in the rafters brooding, talk with those that seek council. Perhaps by listening to others you will come to appreciate what you have, for so many have so much less than you." With those words she stood up and began dusting off her long turquoise robes.

"It's just that easy, huh," Link shouted at her. "Just accept everything and realize I have more than some. Yeah that really works because you know what there's always someone who has more and always someone who has less. So I suppose an individual's suffering doesn't matter as long as there are those who are worse off, right? You're basically saying that I shouldn't complain about losing my freedom and becoming completely alone in this world now because someone else has it worse. As far as I'm concerned you can just…"

"I am not saying an individual's suffering doesn't matter," she spoke swiftly interrupting him for the first time. "But for those determined to drown in their sorrows and make not only their own but other's lives miserable I have little sympathy. In your current state of mind you encourage others to hate you, and your anger will bleed on into your child who will remember your hatred and animosity towards it. Is that really what you want to pass on?" She left the area the moment she finished speaking and leaving Link to brood on those words.

The winged demon grumbled at her and her cold words, deciding to use his magic to take himself to his room where he could be alone. As he vanished he thought he saw a flash of white just beyond the entrance to the hedge.

The months passed quickly after that for Link. His Master had been ecstatic that the young hero had become pregnant, but refused to acknowledge the doctor's recommendations for Link to take at easy. He still demanded his servant keep with his busy schedule that he had set up beforehand. Link was usually so exhausted by the end of his days he virtually fell asleep standing up. This wasn't helped by the fact he found himself at the temple a lot more counseling some of those who came seeking aid. Though he couldn't explain to himself just why he'd started that or taking walks with the Priestess to discuss the problems of the inhabitants of the realm.

The young black and red haired demon swore his stomach expanded two inches daily, and he slowly learned of the many annoyances that came with pregnancy. His back hurt the larger he grew, his hips ached as they expanded, his breasts were tender to the touch despite not having grown in size, he found himself in the bathroom more often than not either throwing up or peeing, he craved the strangest of foods at even odder times, and above all else he always felt like crying. The last one though he forced himself only to do when he was assured to be alone in his own quarters, he wouldn't have anyone thinking he was weak.

The only positive was that his Master had taken no interest in summoning him to his chambers at night once he began to show. Now as he approached his due date Link found he more or less was forced into a waddle he was so large. Flying was hardly better with his center of gravity off, and he felt lucky each day when he returned without crashing to the ground. He'd heard most mothers by this point were usually glowing in anticipation, but he could not find it in him to feel happy.

This thing growing inside of him would be his Master's child, not Link's. The only thing Link was required for was the birthing and feeding of the babe, otherwise he was sure his Master would want to keep him from the infant. Though this hardly bothered the young demon as he could not find it in him to love the thing growing within him and using his body as a punching bag. If he'd had his choice he would have found a way to abort the pregnancy long ago, but a command from his Master that he would deliver him a healthy child prevented those ideas.

After many long minutes of trekking the halls and wondering why he didn't remember to use his magic more, Link found himself outside the meeting chambers. He needed to be here, needed to give a vital report to the others. With any luck they just might listen to him today.

As of late when he visited the far reaches of the realm, near the human border, he'd noticed an increase in rebellion there. Only yesterday one of the head demons of a village had told him to get out, and that they didn't want any pathetic half humans about. As far as Link could tell many were upset with the treaty with the humans. They were also rebelling against the fact the demon realm was ruled by beings who were once humans. They didn't feel humans, no matter how long they'd been demons, could truly know the hardships of real demons.

Link had mentioned this growing animosity several times, but everyone had ignored him thus far. Today he'd noticed a number of demons from varying villages gathering together to amass an army. As near as he could tell they were trying to train the commoners to fight against the armies of both the demon and human realms.

Breathing heavily and trying to ignore the slight pain in his abdomen that had been plaguing him the better part of the day Link made his way inside just in time. The meeting went as they typically did with different councilors, the general, and the captain all giving their varying reports on the Kingdom, which all made it sound perfect. Link's turn finally came for his report and he decided to start off slowly and try not to step on anyone's toes this time.

"There have been complaints of a food shortage in the East as crops are continually failing due to a drought. If we are not careful many of the land may die come the winter. I've asked around and none of the mages there know how to conjure a storm. It would be best if we were to send a more competent mage to the main temple there to bring about the waters needed." One of the councilors looked to be about to interrupt him, but Link wouldn't have it. This particular councilor often liked to shoot down the Demon Lord's ideas before he could be completely heard out. "Also in the North," Link said loudly while glaring at the other demon, "there have been a series of quakes that have left many homeless that lived at the base of the mountain. They need help rebuilding as well as supplies since much has been lost in the landslides that followed the quakes. Lastly on our borders to the South the rebellion is building itself an army. I heard them speak of training troops to battle not only our own, but the humans' as well. If they attack any of the human villages nearby our treaty with them will become null and void. We could be facing another war if we don't act soon." The young demon was forced to end his report rather abruptly as a harsh pain tore through him once again. He didn't understand what was happening.

"Your Highness," the councilor who despised Link spoke up, "I am sure these are all over exaggerations. Noblewoman Creia sent out mages to all the main temples, and I'm sure she would not be so foolish to send a mage didn't know a simple storm summoning spell. As for the quakes in the North as I understand it maybe two houses were destroyed, and it would be silly to send aid to that region. As for the rebellion I have been into the area myself, and truly they hold no animosity towards us. The army the Demon Lord speaks of is only a gathering of individuals dedicated to protecting their homes from several beasts in the area. It is nothing to cause alarm over."

Link's hand balled into a fist as he stood while leering at the arrogant bastard. "Listen I may not have been around as long as you have Nobleman Baquies, but I have done things that would make you shudder just to imagine. I know what I heard and what I saw, and if we…urgh," Link never got to finish that sentence as the sharpest pain yet ran through him and dropped the pregnant demon to his knees. He couldn't stand it any longer, the pains were coming on so hard and fast he could no longer ignore them as he had been doing. Only vaguely did he hear someone comment that they thought the Demon Lord was in labor.

It wasn't long after that that Link found himself in the infirmary half sitting up half laying back with a weird device holding open his legs while the doctor and his assistant talked him through the process while staring at his lower regions. However, he was in far too much pain to be embarrassed as he was forced to push against the unforgiving mass of his stomach.

The pain in his rear end was a hundred times worse than those moments when his Master would force himself inside of him. It was a stretching tearing pain that would not end no matter how Link wished it would. His face was covered in sweat as his claws tore into the sheets below him. Finally he felt some progress as the thing moved forward again. He couldn't be bothered to wipe the tears from his eyes as the pain encased him, but at last he felt the child slip out of him, and he slumped back exhausted from the ordeal as a shrill cry filled the air.

His respite was short lived though as more pain shot through him and the doctor called his assistant back. Almost another agonizing hour later and Link found he now had two children when he'd only been prepared for one. Twin girls, though they looked nothing alike, sat upon his chest suckling greedily. He could barely keep his eyes open to watch and assist them as needed. While they laid upon him Link studied his children.

One girl was very much demon with white wings brown eyes and hair that was half black half white. She seemed to be a mix between Link and his Master. The other child looked oddly human to Link. Her skin had started turning from blue to rosy pink, and she had dark blonde strands upon her head. He looked up as the doctor approached them, a question clear on his face.

"Tell me son, did you and His Royal Highness engage in intercourse twice on the night he gave you the potion?" Link blearily nodded too tired to speak. There was another question, but Link didn't have the capacity to pay attention as he passed out from the ordeal of the birth.

* * *

 **Time Line to help clear up any confusion**.  
Link was imprisoned for 18 months = 1 year 6 months  
Spent 7 months at the castle with Ghirahim before peace treaty.  
1 month was spent in the surface village while peace was negotiated  
Link was impregnated the night they returned which is 8 months since transformation  
Link was pregnant for 10 months with the babies  
 **Total time elapsed** = 36 months or 3 years that Link has spent with Ghirahim


	6. Unhealthy Anger

**AN is below this time.**

 **Unhealthy Anger**

 **Ghirahim**

A week had passed since the babies were born, Ghirhaim refused to call them twins, they were simply children born on the same day. If only that wretched doctor had made the effects of that potion perfectly clear Ghirahim wouldn't have to deal with the shame of having such children, well really it was only one child that brought him shame.

The potion was a powerful one, the most powerful of its kind in fact and usually only used in desperate cases. Ghirahim had chosen this potion to be used with the boy due to its difficulty in brewing, meaning not just anyone could give it to his servant then impregnate him. The potion itself took a month to make and could only be stored for three months. The King of Demons had changed the boy's body so that when he partook of the potion his seeds were changed to eggs, only changing back once the effects of the potion wore off. Usually one bottle of the brew was always kept at ready, especially after the whitehaired demon took the throne. The potion only took effect once intercourse was completed, otherwise the most it did was create a burning sensation within the being who drank it.

Once intercourse began the potion would begin a waiting period of sorts, ready to pounce the moment the sex was complete. As soon as sperm filled the recipient the potion selected only the best sperm of all that it received, killing off the rest to avoid any problems. From there it worked almost like a magnet to an egg that it had already selected ensuring conception. However, there was a downside in that the potion remained in any being's system for one full day, and it would work each time sex was conducted during that day. Which meant that for each bout of intercourse the recipient of the potion participated in they would conceive one child. Thankfully Ghirahim had held back or he might have ended up with five children if it had been a normal night.

Of course Ghirahim would've been happy with just the one child, a demon child, but the boy hadn't given him that. No the worthless Skychild had given him one demon child and one pathetic weak human child. The problem was that neither his Link nor Ghirahim were full blooded demons, no they'd been created. They still had a portion of their humanity left, which had apparently been transferred to this one child.

Frustrated Ghirahim wanted nothing to do with the babe, focusing all his attention on his demon daughter he'd named Kamela. As for the other one he didn't really care so he'd left her unnamed and uncared for. The only time he saw the pathetic waif was when he went to pick up his true daughter for training.

As punishment for birthing him such an abomination he sent the Skychild on a never ending stream of missions. He hadn't even allowed him an hour's rest after the children were born, despite the doctor's protests. As he entered the hallway for dinner Ghirahim noticed his Skychild coming from another hallway towards the dining hall, he hadn't allowed the boy to miss any meals. He didn't really care if he ate or not, it was more the time constraints he put on his servant.

Ghirahim had every intention of toying with the boy during dinner, it had been a hard day and the idea amused him greatly. However, as the King of Demons looked into the face of the lord he found something that unnerved him slightly. The normally vibrant eyes were dull and listless with deep bags set beneath them. Something just didn't seem right about those eyes, and part of the Demon King regretted having changed their color, the boy's blue had been far prettier than Ghirahim's red. The winged demon slumped slightly as they waited to enter, exhaustion radiating from the boy so thickly that one could taste it on their tongue.

During the boy's journey to save the pompous little Goddess Ghirahim had seen the boy at this rundown level, but somehow or another the boy always pushed through it. Ever the silent strong hero during that time, and it would seem he was returning to that self-defense mechanism once again. The boy would no longer speak unless directly ordered, and even then it was only expressly what had been asked. His words no longer carried any fire or passion within them. During the meetings with the other heads of his Kingdom the boy used to argue for helping the people of the Kingdom, going head to head with many council members. Now the boy would give his report then remain silent unless Ghirahim asked his opinion, even then it was always the same words. "Whatever my King feels is best is what we should do."

It was aggravating on several levels, because for one though he appeared to act obedient Ghirahim had a sneaking suspicion he was being anything but. The other problem was that it just wasn't right somehow, yet exactly how he couldn't put his finger on. The boy was doing everything Ghirahim had wanted him to do. He had wanted the boy to cow under his thumb, acting completely to the demon's wishes, yet now that he had that it didn't feel right. He had tried to appease himself by following his sword, but he had found nothing of note during these times.

As of late Ghirahim had sensed a voice nagging at him asking if this was what he'd really desired. This occurred especially when he saw the blank look that always accompanied his servant's face while he was obeying a direct order. Going through dinner the King of Demons found he could hardly concentrate on his food while these incessant thoughts buzzed around his head like annoying gadflies.

When he retired to his chambers Ghirahim found he could hardly take pleasure in the activities he'd planned. The boy's vacant expression as he used his mouth on his master was enough to repulse him, almost. He found the only way he could take any pleasure in the actions was if he made sure his servant wasn't looking him in the eye. Instead he forced the boy to face away as he took him from behind. The problem was he then had to deal with the boy's large wings and obnoxious tail. Really why had he given those to the boy?

After sending the boy away for the night the King of Demons found he was restless and sleep would not come to him. He just couldn't sort out these ever contradicting thoughts that endlessly plagued him. By morning he'd resolved to talk with the only demon he could trust to keep her tongue. All the clergy of the temples took a vow of silence when it came to repeating the woes of those who sought their council, but the High Priestess had taken it a step further. When she had first been appointed as a Priestess she'd made a blood vow with the High Priest of that era. To this day if she spoke of them the oath would force her to cut out her own tongue.

The only problem with this idea was that he would have to wait until later in the evening to do so. He had duties to attend to that could not be put off simply because his mind was in turmoil about one lowly servant. The King of Demons tries to remain patient with the council, his staff, and anyone else as the day dawdles on, but he can't help but feel the impatience rising in him. Baquies and Creia were being especially impudent with their demands that he look into the reason behind the changes in their areas. It seemed someone had done something to a few of the mages and more help had been provided to the lesser districts. At the moment Ghirahim found he could care less, and he only barely stopped himself from slitting both their throats.

When at last he made it to the temple he found he was quite shocked as to whom else was there. His sword, his Demon Lord, was talking with a few commoners seemingly giving them advice of some sort. Playing near his feet were both of their six month old daughters. Ghirahim watched as Kamela tried to run off only to have his servant's tail catch her and bring her back to where she'd been before. Sitting next to each other the differences in the two children were clear.

Kamela, being a demon child, was far more advanced than her sister. At six months she was already walking, talking, and learning combat skills that her sister would not be able to even comprehend until the age of five or so. Ghirahim sneered wondering how such lowly creatures as humans survived at all with young that were so defenseless. Yes Kamela might still be a bit clumsy and still have need to suckle the breast of the boy, but it would not be long before she wouldn't longer need such attentions. Whereas the human babe would need constant care for years to come, and even then she would still be impossibly weak.

Ghirahim was so focused on the three that he failed to notice the woman sitting next to him until she spoke. "Surprisingly he is quite good with the people, despite the anger that festers inside of him."

Turning he found the High Priestess had found him sitting on a bench far enough away that he would not be so easily seen while he watched his sword. "Why does he come here continually?" Ghirahim's words were simple despite his growing curiosity.

"I'm afraid Your Highness that even if I knew the answer I could not speak of it to you. Since before the birth of your daughters he has been coming here regularly. Now he continues to come, often bringing both of the children with him. I imagine I know as much as you do since you've often come to spy on him when he first started to come."

Ghirahim's temper ignited at those words, "I have every right to watch my servants, especially if I suspect them of some kind of foul play. The Demon Lord was being disrespectful of his King when he was speaking with you, and you let him." The accusatory tone was unmistakable in the King's voice.

"Yes," the Priestess spoke deliberately slowly, "I listened as he raged his woes and frustrations at me, as is my duty. I listen to those who aren't otherwise heard, and offer advice when I can."

"It is not his place to speak like that of me,"Ghirahim's voice assumed a tone of authority. "If he doesn't agree with my decisions he could easily ask me instead of whining to you or any of the others here."

"And would you allow him that freedom," the High Priestess quietly asked. For once in his life the King of Demons was left speechless, though it was clear in his eyes he was attempting to find some sort of rebuttal. This gave the Priestess her chance to continue on.

"Tell me My King just what freedoms were taken from you when you were made Lord so very long ago? Did our then King force you to parade around naked, forbid you from using the authority granted to you, to bed him, to grovel at his feet while he expounded upon your ignorance?"

"No," said Ghirahim though his voice was tight and strained as he spoke. "Demise couldn't have cared less what I did so long as I practiced my weapons training and strategical planning. Other than those and his bouts of anger when we failed in some mission against Hylia's forces he was hardly difficult to deal with. In fact he might have been considered a great King if he hadn't killed both the previous King and Lord thereby forcing himself on the land, exhausted all of the Kingdom's resources in a pointless war, and forced many of us to fight for him he might have actually been somewhat liked. However he was so bent on his feud with Hylia that he didn't care about anything or anyone. I should think I'm doing considerably better as I'm trying to bring the realm back to its former glory."

"So explain to me than how turning your sword in to a virtual slave is helping you in this? From what I understand of the war between our former King and the Goddess, her hero was used even more so than you or any of her people. He is a skilled warrior, has a courageous heart, is blessed with a sharp mind, and has an unthinkable about of loyalty to those he considers his friends. If you were to show him the kindness, respect, and freedom you have thus far refused him I can't begin to imagine how far your power could stretch. Right now he would only defend you because he is bound to, but he would not do so with any degree of true loyalty. If he were truly loyal to you, if you proved your worth in his eyes imagine the passion for which he would defend you." The Priestess' voice was stern and without emotion as she spoke to the King of Demons.

"I will have a replacement for you looked into," Ghirahim said shortly before disappearing from the area.

The next few days most of the servants within the castle of demons steered clear of their King, or so Ghirahim noticed. His bad mood permeated off of him so thickly it filled the corridors to the point no one dared entered for fear of suffocating on its toxicity. This wasn't helped by the constant bickering of his council who seemed to make it their personal mission to find new ways to enrage him. Creia was complaining endlessly about storms coming that weren't summoned by her mages. Complaints about raids by the supposed non antagonistic rebellions towards several small villages, and problems in the North from the seemingly endless amount of quakes and mudslides. All the while Baquies kept insisting everything was of no consequence and Ghirhaim need not be concerned.

Even more aggravating was the fact that his Demon Lord seemed to have recently taken up a vow of silence. He only spoke when directly asked a question otherwise there was nothing. No outbursts, no death threats, nor any sarcastic remarks had been made in months. The boy only did his duties and studied, but it seemed the passion had died within him.

It was sickening to see and did not help the thoughts the High Priestess had shoved into his head. Which reminded him he still needed to look into her replacement for being so abysmally rude. Making his way to the practice room he summoned his sword, he needed to practice and vent some of this unhealthy anger. Forcing the boy into his sword form would do just that.

By the time he felt he'd vented enough of his anger on inanimate objects it was nearly two in the morning. With a mere thought Ghirahim was in his quarters and had placed his sword upon the rack as he'd done many times now. Perhaps a bit of time in this form would remind the boy of his place? The hot bath that followed allowed the aches from his workout to ease some so that when he crawled into his cavernous bed he fell asleep almost instantly.

For three days he left the boy in his sword form, practicing for many long hours while taunting him all the while. With each slash he envisioned either the High Priestess' words as they flowed from her mouth, or the vague look of his servant. Both images forced him to make his strikes stronger nearly decimating the entirety of the training area. By the end of each day Ghirahim had believed he had completely eviscerated his anger, but each morning it returned anew. It was only when one of the servants explained they had no more milk for Kamela on the afternoon of the third day that the King allowed the boy to return to his previous form.

To say that Ghirahim was delighted at the sight of the boy would have been an understatement. His slumped posture and eyes full of anger and hate finally allowed him freedom from his own anger. After having the boy attend to him and his needs he allowed him to go look after the only daughter he was willing to acknowledge, though the King was sure he would look after both girls. Satisfied for the moment Ghirahim left to attend to other matters he'd been neglecting during his three day temper tantrum.

* * *

 **A/N:** New chapter everyone hope you all enjoyed it. I put in that part about Link's eyes, wings, and tail for reviewer mysticalgems since they seem to love the story so much but don't much care for the physical changes I gave Link. Unfortunately as much as he may wish otherwise even Ghirahim can't change that now as Link's appearance is set short of cutting off appendages. I should also apologize for the shortness of this chapter. Ghirahim wasn't being very cooperative and it took me forever to get this much. I think the main reason is when I envisioned this story it was almost entirely from Link's perspective, and while having other's views adds a more holistic element I just don't think it really helps move the story except for explaining a few things. Hopefully I'll be able to work on this. With luck everyone is enjoying the story thus far, and as for last week, I'm sorry I shouldn't have put that one part about flame reviews. It dealt with my friend and not any of my wonderful reviewers here so it wasn't appropriate to put here.

There was one guest reviewer (No) who commented on that and as to why they didn't like the story. Though I doubt they'll read this I still wish to address it. Mainly just to say that if you don't care for the story because you feel the characters are too OC that's okay. I know not every story is for every reader, and we all view characters a bit differently. I do respect your opinion in that regard, and though I'm not quite clear on what you mean about Link having the Triforce of courage verses how he's acting I can understand. However, I should point out that in Skyward Sword Link had the full Triforce and wished for the eradication of Demise once he obtained it. In the game Link was known to have an unbreakable spirit, which I've tried to stay true to as much as I could, and I hope I can find a way to address the Triforce in a way that I like later on down the story line. As this develops we'll find more of Link's defiance and spirit coming out, and we'll see he hasn't given up fighting yet.


	7. Hardened Heart

**A/N:** Another chapter with lots happening in it. As a heads up I'm not sure how much more to this story there will be since we're close to everything I'd had planned for it, with just a few more surprises in the mix. I'm not sure how many more chapters there will be, but I promise it will be finished. **WolfRunner326** I hope you enjoy Link's few acts of defiance in this, though they're not much, I'm horrible at pranks. If you have any ideas let me know and I'll see if I can use them, though like I said Link can't take out his tail or wings since he uses the wings and I have a very specific plan for his tail coming up in a couple of chapters. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and people who follow/favorite.

 **Icetail of WindClan – Meta-If** : thanks for the tip. I did not know that about unadulterated, and had always heard it used like that in sentences. Serves me right for not looking the word up first. Thanks again.

* * *

 **Hardened Heart**

 **Link**

Link sat in his quarters diligently trying to write out the letter he was working on. It needed to be done quickly, yet at the same time he needed to make sure it conveyed everything he needed it to. He would only have one chance to get this right, and no matter how nervous he was he would not mess this up now.

It had been stressful these last six months since the twins had been born, he flatly refused to acknowledge the fact that he'd given birth to them let alone that they were his children. He cared for them as best as he could considering he had no knowledge of what he should do for a human or demon baby, let alone both a human and demon. A part of him acknowledged that he should feel something for these small beings, yet he did not.

He wasn't sure why, perhaps the hardening in his heart that had started when he was a young child prevented it. Or perhaps he already felt so much hate and anger towards those who'd forced him into this situation that he no longer was able to hold feelings against those who in truth weren't responsible for his problems. Still though he cared for both girls the best he could. Charae, who he'd named himself, needed more of his attention than Kamela. That was mainly due to the fact Kamela was far more advanced than her sister.

Charae was sitting up and crawling to some degree now, though Link had no notion if she was behind or advanced for normal human babies. Kamela was doing things that Link knew most toddlers would have trouble with, but more disturbing was how much she already hated him. True he wasn't capable of expressing much affection towards the girls, but already she taunted and teased him as many of the other demons were wont to do. Even worse was how mean she was to her sister, and more than once Link had been forced to stop her before she killed the little human girl.

None of the other demons seemed bothered by this, in fact Link learned it was almost a tradition in the demon world for siblings to fight until one of them killed the other. This was seen as a benefit since it kept the population down and ensured that only the strongest demons survived. To Link it was just barbaric, and despite his lack of attachment he refused to let the little human girl go through life being ridiculed like that. He'd experienced enough of that in his life to know it was no way to grow up.

His plan was simple and he had no doubt that it would work, mainly due to the fact no one cared about Charae. Neither Link nor his Master may have wanted the child, but at least Link wasn't willing to subjugate her to a life of cruelty just for being born. Instead he planned on taking her somewhere where she could grow up happy and healthy, far removed from the harsh realities of her birth.

It had taken him some time to find the right way to do so, mainly due to his Master's strict time constraints, but at last he had a plan. During the months since he'd been forced into the role of parent Link had grown far more cunning in finding the small loop holes in his Master's orders. This combined with his utter loathing of the inactivity and argumentativeness of the council had prompted the young man into action.

During the days as he was checking on the different areas of the kingdom Link made note of all the areas that were in need of aid. During the nights, when his Master didn't summon him to his bed, Link would sneak out and help as many of the areas that he could. His magic was good enough now that it was a simple matter to call in the necessary weather in the Eastern lands. The North had been a bit trickier as he found the quakes weren't from any natural occurrence. After three fruitless nights he discovered the problem was an enraged dragon, to be more precise the guardian dragon of the region.

From what Link had discovered this dragon, Volvagia was demanding live sacrifices in order to guard the residents. The mage of the area had encouraged the residents to continue with the process despite the fact each sacrifice had to be one of the inhabitants that was picked by the dragon. It was only when the mage himself was chosen as the next sacrifice did he start protesting the practice. In an effort to save himself, and to some extent look like a hero to the people, the mage sealed the dragon deep within the nearby mountains.

However, dragons are not so easily confined and this one in particular did not appreciate the imprisonment. Link did his best to slay the creature, but at the last minute the dragon escaped to some place far from there. He could only hope that wherever the dragon ended up the residents would be strong enough to subdue it. Using more of his magic Link reinforced the weakened structure of the mountain and left before anyone knew of his presence there.

The rebellion though was giving him a lot more trouble as he wasn't sure quite how to quell it, especially since it had been spreading closer to the border of the human realm. However, tonight his focus wasn't on that it was preparing one last thing so he could at least put his mind at ease to some degree. As the ink dried upon the page Link read over what he wrote, being sure that he hadn't missed any important details. Satisfied with what he'd wrote Link carefully sealed the letter inside an envelope then placed it next to the one he'd wrote previously. At the first opportunity he would carry out his plan, but as for tonight he only wished to gain a few hours of sleep.

Of course that was only a hoop dream since the day the girls became his responsibility. Between his chores and the both of them getting up several times in the night for various reasons Link was lucky if he got an hour sleep in ten minute intervals that night. Not that it mattered really since he didn't exactly require sleep any longer.

It was a strange phenomenon to him being both mentally and physically tired, yet able to function at the same level when he was well rested. It was almost as if his new form wouldn't allow him to display anything but perfection in his work. Link wasn't sure if that was simply because he was a demon now or if it was something his Master had caused, not that it mattered.

Currently he was in his chambers dropping off Charae and Kamela from the daily flight around the region. He'd requested a sling of sorts be made awhile back that allowed him to carry both girls with him when necessary. Craggnel and Junnie had been to some degree cooperative, though exactly how to make it considering his strange body now had eluded them for some time. Finally though they came up with a device that could carry either one or both the children at the same time while Link flew.

As he was setting Charae in the play pen of sorts that he'd erected for her when he couldn't be there his door flung open to reveal one of the older demons in the castle. The demon was an odd two headed one with one male and one female head. There were four arms, each head controlling two of said arms. The female head was known as Nedalia while the male head was named Nedalio, the Neds as they were known. Both had bright blue hair though Nedalio's was spiky and short while Nealia's was long and straight. The pair were Kamela's tutors, and both of them despised both Link and Charae. Link also had a suspicion they hated his Master too, but considering it was high treason to speak ill of the King they kept their mouths shut.

For the brief moment they were in his chambers with the door wide open Link could hear the all too familiar voice of his Master raging in the hallway. As the Ned's took Kamela out Link could hear his Master's voice becoming fainter, clearly walking away. Smiling at his chance Link quickly made sure Charae had what she needed then used his magic to create a disguise over himself.

If nothing else the magic he'd been forced to learn did come in handy, and Link made a point of studying the art even outside of the classes his Master forced him to attend. Because of this he had skills that neither his teacher nor his Master were aware of, and he had every intention of keeping it that way. Link had been elated when he'd finally mastered the skill of disguise, it meant he had a bit more freedom when wandering about the Kingdom. The only problem was it took a lot of his magic so he could only use it for short periods of time.

After changing his appearance he teleported from his room to an emptier section of the castle where he'd been hiding a few treasures. With a fanged grin he gathered what he would need then made his way towards his Master's chambers, looking for all the world like another nameless servant. With practiced movements he moved through the room, refusing to let his mind linger on the events that usually transpired when he was within these chambers.

If Link knew anything about his Master it was that the demon was beyond vain. His appearance meant everything to him, and while Link couldn't directly hurt his Master it didn't technically stop him from wounding his pride. Once inside the bathroom Link made quick work of manipulating some of the things his Master used daily. A special jinx was added to his hair brush while a carefully formulated powder was mixed into his favorite bath oils and makeup. Two more quick spells to the mirror and his Master's clothing meant that Link had accomplished his task.

Yes Link was aware that his Master could likely undo all of the juvenile pranks he'd laid about for him, but then again it would be worth it if even one of them worked for a short while. He hadn't been in the room a full five minutes before he was leaving to return the supplies to the closet he kept them hidden in. Should anyone happen across them they couldn't be traced back to him. Once done he removed his disguise then teleported to the breakfast area, trying to act innocent and not burst out laughing as he thought about what his Master was in for.

It wasn't much of a rebellion, but coupled with the other small acts of defiance they at least gave him his own identity back in some small way. Everything he was doing from helping those in need to pulling the simple pranks was reminiscent of his past. On Skyloft he was constantly pulling stunts such as these, albeit with Zelda's help, but he didn't need her for this.

Breakfast and the rest of the day came and went in its usual fashion, luckily his Master didn't summon him to his chambers this night so he could accomplish his goal. The sun was beginning to set as he carefully took Charae with him, placing her in the sling. Kamela would be fine by herself for the night so long as her sister wasn't there for her to attack. With grim determination Link grabbed the letters he'd wrote the night previous then leapt off the balcony connected to his chambers.

Thanks to the rebellion Link had felt obligated to check on the human villages that sat near the connection point between the human and demon worlds. It took almost nothing for the demons to pass through, needing only basic magic, but humans often didn't have the skill to do so. The rebellion had been moving closer to this border point, and Link feared they would soon begin attacking the innocent.

For this reason he'd kept a careful watch on the area and in doing so discovered a young couple. For whatever reason they could not have children of their own, though they desperately longed for a child. Charae would be better off with the humans, especially if they didn't know where she'd come from in the first place. After several months of watching the inhabitants of the village and this couple Link felt comfortable enough to leave the small babe in their care. That was also the reason for his letters, one was for the couple while the other was for the little girl he'd be leaving behind tonight. As he flew Link thought on their contents.

 _To the kindly couple who's unable to have a child,_

 _This is my daughter Charae, and she is six months old. I wish her to have a normal away from the pains of her birth home. If she were to stay with me she would know nothing but heartache and ridicule. There is also every chance that she would end up dead before she reached her first year of life. I will not go into details as to why she would be ostracized as they are not important. What is important is that she needs a good, kind, and loving home to grow up in. I have included a letter for her and information on her birthdate below. Please take care of her and allow her to grow up happy and healthy in your home._

 _Thank you_

 _To Charae,_

 _I do not know at what age you will be when you read this letter, or even the kind of person you are now. I am hoping that you have lead a good and happy life up until this point, and will continue to do so. I am sure you often wonder about your birth family and where you came from, but I can assure you that you are far better off with the couple who raised you than you would have been in your birth home. I will not go into any details that would allow you to search out your birth parents. The reason for this is because it will only amount to a never ending pain in your heart. Your true parents cannot love you as you deserve to be loved, nor can they protect you from the harsh realities that would have been your life. This is why the decision was made to leave you in this small village far removed from the cruelty that was your life prior. Please be happy and live your life looking forward to the future and not backwards at the past._

 _Take care_

Link left both letters unsigned and did his best to remain ambiguous throughout them to prevent any indication of the child's true heritage. If people knew this little human child was born from demons, especially two male demons, there was no telling what they would do. Quietly he placed the bundled child on the doorstep casting a simple sleeping spell over her that wouldn't break until the dawn. Carefully he tucked the letters into the folds of her blankets before backing away. As he stared one last time at the child he searched his heart for any feeling, finding only a tinge of regret that he couldn't be there for her.

Before all of this happened Link had sworn that should he ever have children he wouldn't be like his parents and abandon them when they didn't meet his expectations. And in truth it wasn't really that she didn't meet his expectations, it was only that he knew he couldn't care for her as she needed. His heart had hardened too much, plus there was every chance Kamela would kill her one day. No he wasn't doing as his parents had done to him, but that didn't stop the regret from seeping in. He didn't give himself a chance to think more on it as he spread his wings wide to fly back to the castle. He didn't have the magic to teleport back, and he also wanted to check on a few of the villages on his way home.

The next morning Link awoke to someone screaming a string of obscenities, most of which he wasn't entirely familiar with. It took him no time to jump from the perch area he'd remade into his bed and move out into the hallway. To his amusement he found his Master glaring down on the majority of the lower servants in the castle. It seemed his Master's rage had overrun his logic because he hadn't change one thing of his appearance.

The King of Demons, and his Master, was now sporting bright loftwing yellow hair with several purple streaks through it. The shadows under his eyes were blue while his skin was tinged a painfully bright green as if it had been splashed on him. The topper of it all was that his outfit was a bright disgusting pink with red swirls adorning it. Link could hardly contain his laughter, his plan had worked far better than he'd ever dreamed.

Even as Link stood there several other demons appeared, drawn in by the loud commotion his Master was making. Oh how Link wished he could capture this moment for the rest of eternity. Since he wasn't able to do that Link made sure to commit this moment to his memory, his one small victory over his Master, the person who'd made his life a living hell.

By now his Master was questioning each of the staff, it seemed someone had found his supplies in the cleaning closet. Using the magic only given to the King of Demons he searched their minds for any hint of deceit about what had taken place, growing more frustrated each time he failed to find the culprit. Link wasn't sure what he'd do if his Master found out he'd been responsible, yet he couldn't help but feel it would be worth it no matter the punishment. Luckily his Master stopped with the last maid dismissing them all before turning to the large crowd who'd come to watch.

It seemed that suddenly everyone watching had somewhere else to be. Link tried to blend into the crowd, but of course his Master soon singled him out. It was clear he had every intention of taking his fury out on someone, and this time like so many times before Link would become that target.

The moment he set foot inside his Master's chambers chains seemingly flew from out of nowhere capturing his limbs and pulling him off the ground slightly. For the next several hours Link was forced to endure his Master's cruel punishments from daggers and whips to sex and degradation. His Master forced him to beg to be hit again and again or for his Master to go deeper and harder. It was humiliating, but still Link found some solace in the fact his wounds would heal, and really the sex wasn't anything he wasn't accustomed to. However, he would forever have the image of his Master's ridiculous appearance in his head, and that made every lash more than worth it.

When the King finally finished with him he forced the boy into his sword form, only releasing him when he'd return to his chambers for the evening. Once his desires were filled his Master would again force him to become his weapon. For nearly a month this continued until at last his Master's rage subsided and Link was allowed to return to his daily life.

Months passed and nothing else changed in the life of the castle other than the rebellion had grown quite a backing. It was nearly a year to the day he'd left Charae in the human world, making the girls eighteen months old, and things had only gotten worse. The rebel forces now had members stretching across the Kingdom, some were even believed to have infiltrated the castle. The council was now meeting daily in an attempt to figure out how to snuff out the forces. From what they understood of the reasons behind such dissatisfaction their main problem was with the chosen rulers of the Kingdom. The leaders didn't like the idea that the King was only part demon, and had been human at one time. In their opinion that ultimate power ought to rest only with those who were born full demons.

Their other issues were basically summed up in the fact that they felt the aristocracy neglected the people in favor of building their own opulence. Link couldn't say he disagreed with their ideals, after all shouldn't the ruler of a Kingdom be one of their own people. And more so than that shouldn't that ruler work to make sure their people have what they need? At least Link thought this was only right, but his Master and the council seemed to be continuously bickering over anything that might slowdown the growing unrest.

The morning was cool as Link made his usual rounds flying about the Kingdom, as much as he hated what his Master had done to him Link did enjoy the ability to fly about of his own free will. It was the most freedom he ever felt anymore, other than the times he was antagonizing his Master. Luckily he still hadn't caught onto the fact it was Link behind the random pranks made on him.

As he flew Link thought back to the night he'd taken Charae on this trip. He never saw either girl but in passing anymore as Kamela had been moved to her own quarters now that she no longer needed Link's constant care and had been enlisted into the military as a promising fighter. As he continued to think back his mind wandered to a discussion with the leader of the demon hordes they'd had but a fortnight ago. The man had made the suggestion of sending troops in to weed out the forces, but had only been met with argument by the council. Link was beginning to wonder just whose side some of them were on.

All thoughts were driven from his mind as he passed the border between worlds. The human village was entirely ablaze and screams from men, women, and children filled the smoke clogged air. It didn't take long to discover the source of the disturbance, several demons were attacking the humans that lived here. Link could clearly hear one of their leaders laughing as he mocked their weakness and stupidity.

Anger flashed through the Demon Lord as he summoned his weapon. In a flash he began to fight back against the demons who dared attack. Admittedly Link still wasn't fond of either the humans or the demons, but he wouldn't stand by and let the innocent get slaughtered either.

None of the attacking demons stood a chance as their weapons merely bounced off or shattered upon contact with his hardened skin. The people he was attempting to protect had mixed emotions about his help. Some ran in fear believing he'd turn on them, others tearfully thanked him, a few tried to attack him likely not understanding fully, but the vast majority just stood there dumbstruck when he intervened. As long as they didn't hinder him helping others Link didn't really pay any mind to what they were doing, let them think what they wanted.

By this point he'd sliced through more than half of the attacking forces, and most of those left quickly figured out staying would be detrimental to their health. As fast as they could many of the demons fled in fear for their lives, though Link found that the leader still remained. He found the vile female demon standing before the burned out hull of a house he knew well. The family he'd given Charae to now lay dead at the blood soaked feet of the leader while she still gripped the lifeless body of Link's daughter in her clawed hands.

Rage took over the youth, he'd worked so hard to keep her safe and for what. All he'd managed to do was set her up to be slaughtered, despite having tried hard to prevent such a fate. The cackling demon didn't see what ended her life as Link's sword sliced through the arm holding the child's limp body before spinning back around to remove her head. Her final laugh was still etched upon her frozen face as her blood pooled, mixing with the blood of the young family that no longer was.

The noise and terror had died down causing many residents to start peaking their heads out to assess the damage. Link didn't feel like being questioned or attacked, but many of the residences were still blazing and needed to be tended to. A few muttered words and the clouds started rolling in swiftly bringing rain that would help douse the fires. One more glance at the mutilated bodies of the little family and Link let his wings carry him into the sky.

Senseless, it was all so damn senseless he thought as his tears left an invisible trail behind him. Nothing made sense anymore. Not this massacre, not the apathy of the council, and certainly not his life. As he flew Link found his determination growing; he'd make those idiots see sense if he had to beat it into them. He wouldn't stand for anyone to suffer like this any longer.

The entire way back Link thought of ways to make the council listen today at the meeting, though most of those ideas involved bloodshed. Those thoughts were quickly wiped, as were all others when he heard his Master's demand for his return. With his mind blanked the young demon used his magic to return to the side of his Master, only to find a sight he never expected.

The castle was under attack by the same rebel group that had attacked the village. The Demon Lord wasn't able to think on anything as every part of his being began to move in order to protect his Master the Demon King. The rebels didn't seem to have a problem with this as they attacked the two highest ranked demons in the land with an almost feral ferocity.

Their months of training and preparing had served the forces well as many of the servants, nobles, and even the guards fell to the weapons and magic of the insurgents. It was nearly nightfall before the more diehard rebels had been exterminated, though many had fled towards the end when they realized they had no hope of prevailing this time. Their skills may have been enough to take on many of those who lived within the castle, but up against the Lord and the King they merely looked like children playing with knives.

Link's mind began to return to him as the danger for his Master waned, and for the first time he was able to truly take in the carnage around him. Bodies and blood littered the stone floors of the castle, some he recognized and some he didn't. Looking around he saw his Master standing over two bodies in particular, both of whom he recognized while a sneer formed on his face. Over half the council had joined with the rebel forces to usurp his Master from the throne.

At his Master's feet lay Nobleman Baquies and Noblewoman Creia, both dead from the wounds Link himself had inflicted. Kicking at the bodies his Master turned to him snarling as he spoke, "I want everyone that's still alive to assemble in the throne room within a half-hour's time. No go gather everyone." Giving a short bow Link was forced to run through the bloody halls on tired legs as he worked to find as many survivors as he could.

The air of the assembly was thick and solemn as his Master ordered the bodies to be gathered outside, separating the rebels from those who died while protecting the castle. He ordered a list of the names of both sides to be created being sure to identify every individual. He also demanded that repairs and cleaning begin the moment the last body was removed.

It was only as the servants were leaving that Link was able to finally give his report of the attack on the human village, though he neglected mentioning Charae. His Master never asked about the young human child, and Link didn't feel like drawing attention to his act of disobedience.

"Why the hell didn't you mention this earlier you pitiful excuse for a servant," his Master's voice was loud enough to be heard outside the thick walls of the stone structure. "Do you have any idea at what this could do to us? If the papered little Goddess finds out she could declare war on us as the treaty would be considered null and void."

Link's red eyes flashed dangerously, he'd already had enough today. "Are you really that damn dumb Master," his voice was low and just as deadly as his expression. "I would've told you sooner if I could have, but because you have me strung up like your goddess damned puppet every time you give me an order I don't have the luxury of thinking for myself. Until I'm done with whatever sick, twisted, or demented thing you ask all my mind cares about is fulfilling that demand. It's your own fault I didn't tell you until now considering I've been under your orders the whole day, fighting to save your worthless ass."

The argument between the pair was halted when a servant threw open the doors before bowing low to the ruling demons. "Your Majesties the King and Lord of the kingdom, forgive the intrusion, but I bring grave news. I am sorry to inform you, but your daughter Kamela was slain in the attack. From what we can gather it was done by her magic tutor, though it appears her normal tutors the Neds died while trying to protect her. My sincerest apologies to both of you." With those final words the servant left hurriedly, clearly afraid of the both demons and the angry auras emanating from them.

Link was the first to speak, beginning before the echo of the doors had finished reverberating across the room. "This is all your fault," Link growled out. The room darkened as his power flowed unrestrained through his body, much like when the pair had first met in Skyview Temple. "The blood of every innocent person who died today is on your hands. If you had bothered to listen to your military leaders or me this could have all been prevented. Instead you listened to those traitors that made up your council. Now your castle is in shambles, your servants are severely diminished, your people are likely question your abilities, your treaty has been obliterated, and your children are dead."

His Master growled as he shot forward grabbing Link by the throat and slamming him into the nearest wall hard enough to leave a sizable dent. "You piece of shit! How dare you speak to your King in such a manner?!" Link tried to answer but his Master's grip on his neck was so tight he could barely take in air let alone speak. "I am the King and I can make everything right again. People die all the time, and those who died while remaining loyal to me will be sufficiently honored. And did it ever occur to you that maybe I was purposely biding my time in order to flush out those who were against me? Besides castles can be rebuilt, treaties can be renewed, and children can always be replaced."

A malicious smile appeared on his Master's face as a glass goblet materialized in his hand. In seconds he was forcing the drink down Link's throat despite how hard the boy fought. When the last drop was poured into you black and red demon's mouth Link's Master threw the glass to the side where it shattered in a satisfying manner against the floor. In the next instant his Master raised him up by his throat before forcibly slamming him onto the same floor, once again crushing the masonry.

Growling out he tore the boy's clothes from his body right before he thrust himself into his servant. He made sure he was as brutal as possible, summoning chains to restrain the boy, he didn't wish to order him to obey and allow him the oblivion of obedience. With each thrust the Demon Lord cried out in pain while his Master's claws viciously raked down his body leaving bloody trails. The King of Demons knew he was the only one who could hurt the Lord with his bare hands, and he made sure to take full advantage of that fact.

When he'd finished with him his Master stood again and summoned fresh clothes for himself. Looking down at the chained youth he smirked again as the chains drug Link's body into the air. Snaking out the chains attached themselves to the ceiling and floor leaving Link spread eagle, hanging in the middle of the throne room, and almost completely naked but for a few shreds of cloth that did nothing to cover him.

"You will stay here my little slut until I believe you have been appropriately punished for your indiscretion. However, during your time here in chains you will remain fully aware, strung up like my little puppet but able to think on your own. During your punishment you will not speak, eat, or drink. Oh and this time you had better bear me a worthy child, or your punishment shall be far greater." With that his Master left the room and the boy within it to go attend to other duties.


	8. Promise

**Note:** Well that took a lot longer than I ever wanted a chapter to, plus the chapter was shorter then I would've liked. Sorry everyone for the wait but this chapter was based on character transition, and it was tough to get right. Truthfully I've been dreading this chapter for a while now, and though I won't spoil it for you, just know someone was being particularly difficult in it. I'm hoping it turned out mostly believable for everyone, though I think I may have dipped a little too much into the OOC realm on this one. Reviews are always appreciated, so long as they aren't flames. Thanks everyone and for those who haven't seen it check out the one shot I wrote awhile back. Not sure if it'll ever go farther than a one shot but it was still fun to write.

* * *

 **Promise**

 **Ghirahim**

For a month Ghirahim let his servant remain chained in the throne room, naked and beaten hanging there like a perverse festival decoration. During that time the Demon King observed many of his subjects' behavior toward his sword. It was appalling really, had he been the lord they would've had their tongues promptly removed.

When he did let his sword down, which was only done at the request of the healer because of the unborn child, the boy said nothing to anyone. He merely walked away in a stiff manner, presumably going back to his usual duties. Yet for Ghirahim something just didn't feel right, and he thoroughly blamed that on the damned Priestess. She was the one to put all those thoughts in his head, and now they'd only snowballed as more and more followed the last. This was the reason he found himself sitting atop the roof after dinnertime pondering a few things.

Things had gone downhill since the attempted siege, and it was all Ghirahim could do to keep his kingdom in a semi orderly state. His council had been obliterated, more than one village had been attacked and was in need of repairs, his military was spread thin trying to clean up the last of the rebels, negotiations with the humans were tenuous at best, and all the while his sword refused to offer more than the basic scout information.

The King of demons knew the boy was a great tactician and problem solver thus if the boy would bother to contribute they could actually make things right for his Kingdom quicker. He could always force the boy, but the thought of doing that left a bitter taste in his mouth. If he was honest with himself when the boy had fought back against him after the rebellion it had been quite exhilarating. He missed the spunk and defiance the boy showed during the time when they were enemies, his defiance had reminded Ghirahim of that time. The blind subservience, while entertaining for a while, was growing dull in the King's eyes.

He wasn't sure what he should do. He didn't want to lose control of his servant, but he couldn't stand this dull existence any longer. Where was the fun in life if there were no challenges for him? Even as he laid in bed his thoughts continued to swirl about preventing sleep from finding him. By morning he'd gotten no sleep, but he had resolved to speak with his Skychild. He wasn't sure what it would accomplish, but he was determined to have a serious conversation with the boy.

With that thought in mind the King of Demons rose to get ready for his day, heading first and foremost to his closet. He always made a point to start his day with his outfit, it set the mood for him and how he wanted to be perceived that day. The moment he opened the decorative door he was knocked back by an intense blast of heat as every article of clothing spontaneously burst into flames.

For a second he could only stand there as his precious garments were reduced to ash before his very eyes. The sight of one of his prized outfits falling limply to the floor snapped him out of his stupor. With a frown on his face he thought of ending the fire, but found nothing happened. Perturbed he tried adding physical action to his spell in order to strengthen it, but still the fire persisted. Confused he tried the simplest of spells he could think of, teleporting from one spot of the room to another, but his body remained in place.

Scowling he realized just what was going on. Whomever the practical joker was they'd cast a spell on the room preventing any magical use. It was actually a weak spell, which many demons learned at a young age. It could easily be broken, but the catch was you had to be outside its barrier in order to break it. Luckily the range of the spell was small meaning it was very likely all the King would have to do was step outside his chambers, but therein lied the other problem. Ghirahim slept in the nude, and currently every single one of his garments were going up in flames.

Furious the King of Demons let out a stream of profanities as he removed himself from his quarters. It took a moment for him to find the edge of the spell, whomever had cast it had put a lot of their magic into it to extend it further than was usual. Growling at the ever growing crowd of onlookers Ghirahim demanded that both Craggnel and Junnie be summoned to his chambers forthwith. Once some lowly servant with wide scared eyes ran off in search of the couple Ghirahim set to the simple task of removing the spell then ending the fire. He didn't know who this prankster was, they were being careful to use common magic to avoid detection, but when he caught them he'd make sure they paid for all the disgrace he suffered. Perhaps he'd slowly peel their skin from their bodies then have something made from their worthless hide.

Still seething he ordered someone to fetch the Demon Lord and for someone else to bring them breakfast. Perhaps it wasn't the best of times to have this discussion, but he was never one for putting off that which needed done. The food was delivered before his sword arrived, it seemed he was out on the routine patrol Ghirahim had assigned him shortly after bringing the boy to the Demon Realm.

The second his sword entered the room the King of Demons commanded him to sit at the small table. The King's anger was still boiling even as the boy obeyed his command, the Lord's carefully guarded and neutral face did nothing to appease his master's fury.

Seeing the passive neutrality on his servant's face the King's hands found the back of the chair he normally occupied, within seconds that back was lying on the floor as Ghirahim's hands continued to furl and unfurl. "Why don't you say anything boy? I'm sure that pathetic mind of yours has numerous questions floating around. You cannot be blind to the fact I'm naked, and I'm sure you can smell the lingering scent of smoke in the air. Not to mention there is the fact we are taking our meal in my quarters, which has never happened before. A month ago your opinions and observations flowed from your mouth like putrid sewage, but now you're as silent as a grave. Explain yourself."

The Demon Lord's red eyes stared back into the dark eyes of the King, it was unnerving how lifeless and dead they seemed to be. "I apologize Master, but I'm afraid I don't understand quite where your ire is coming from. I am only doing as I have been instructed. As you made clear to me only a month ago, I am not to question your decisions in anyway, nor am I allowed an opinion of my own. As your servant I should blindly accept your commands. But to directly answer your questions: the fact that you are in the nude is not out of place considering we are in your chambers. Every time I have been summoned here you have ended up nude sooner or later. The smoke that still hangs in the air is a curiosity as is taking a meal in here, but as I said before it is not my place to question you."

"Would you stop that already," Ghirahim's voice rose menacingly as his sword's mouth clamped shut. The King continued his rant, ignoring the glare he was receiving from the winged demon.

"This isn't working for me in the slightest. I thought when I brought you here that I could enjoy an eternity of torturing you and making you pay for the humiliation you caused me. Initially it was enjoyable, but as of late I have been quite dissatisfied with this arrangement. In truth I almost miss that fiery defiance you once showed every time our paths crossed. I have worked to find a solution to my dilemma, but as of yet I have been unsuccessful. However, there is one option I have yet to try, but to be honest I loath to do so. The day you argued and fought with me after that pathetic rebellion was squashed was admittedly quite exhilarating, and since then I have had little else on my mind. You see my servant I have come to the conclusion that the current arrangement of having you blindly obedient to me will no longer work. I want more from you than subservience, though I'm not sure exactly what more I want. Thus I have decided to lift the all the orders I had previously placed on you, giving you the same freedom I was allowed when I was in your place. I would also encourage you to start using your authority as Demon Lord more appropriately, it does not due to have the second most powerful demon in the land be nothing more than a laughingstock among the lesser servants. Lastly I would like to form a partnership of trust so to speak. More of a truce between us that we will hence forth work together in our daily activities whether they are for the good of the realm or merely for our own pleasure. Now tell me do you agree to such terms, my servant?"

The boy's eyes bore into him hard as stone, yet they seemed to scorch hotter than any fire. "What kind of sick game are you planning now you bastard," the demon boy's face lit up slightly at the fact he wasn't forced to call Ghirahim master anymore. In the next second the Skychild proceeded to vent his spleen at the whitehaired demon. "You held me captive for a year to drain my blood, which was probably the kindest thing you've ever done. Then you changed me into this abomination, and then proceeded to make my life a living hell. Any happiness or joy I once had you've managed to strip away while making damn sure I had no chance of finding anything here to enjoy. You stripped me of my free will, forced me to your bed more times than I care to remember, made sure I'm the biggest joke of this realm, and made it so I had to give birth to your children. On top of all of that you've nearly drove this kingdom to its knees, and were more or less responsible for the death of two of your children. You've never given a damn about anyone other than yourself, so explain to me why the sudden change of heart and why I should believe that change has even occurred? If you want to pretend everything is perfectly blissful why don't you do us both a favor and order that I blindly trust you every moment of every day for the rest of my wretched existence? Then you'll get what you want and I won't have to be conscious for any more of this miserable atrocity of a life."

Ghirahim looked into his servant's eyes, attempting to see the boy's bluff, but all he saw was a hardened resolve. Truly the boy meant what he said in that he didn't want to be aware of anything in this world any longer. The King was slightly confused by this as that action would be tantamount to the committing suicide. The Skychild couldn't end his own life, but if Ghirahim took away his freewill completely he would only be a mindless husk. There wasn't a chance that the Demon King would let that happen. He wanted the boy's fiery spirit back, and what he wanted he always got. "I'm afraid that would do my servant," Ghirahim spoke in an aloof manner. "You see if I should do that if would snuff out the flickering flame of your spirit, which is the opposite of my goal. I have decided that starting today I will no longer order you to do anything, what you do for me will be of your own volition. However, this will not change that you are still bound to me and this Kingdom as the Demon Lord. Therefore I would ask for your help in rebuilding our realm. While I still do not feel I was wrong in any of my decisions, I do feel we can make this world even better if you're willing to work with me. Thus I will make you a proposal. I wish to earn your trust and so I am willing to make a deal. Tell me exactly what I can do to earn your trust, and it shall be done."

His demon sword looked hard at him, his body language clearly stating that he did not believe his master even before he spoke. "What kind of deal is that? There's nothing there that could make you keep your promise to me. You could make any vow tonight, but come morning go back on your word with no worry of repercussions. I'm the only one around that would hear you and even if I did tell someone else it's unlikely they'd believe me or care."

"You should know what a bond oath is by now," Ghirahim replied in an airy fashion. He was trying to act nonchalant, but the boy's constant defiance and distrust were wearing on him. "If we were to agree to the terms of that binding magical contract then I would have no choice but to comply. So now tell me what you would have me do to earn your trust, and what you feel would be adequate compensation should I fail to keep my end of our deal?"

The Skychild sat in silent contemplation for so long the King of Demons considered the fact he was being unduly stubborn again. However, he bit his tongue and bided his time, he needed to start building a rapport with the boy and patience was crucial to that. After many long, and to Ghirahim, agonizing moments red eyes came up to stare directly into his dark one. Ghirahim felt his breath leave him at the sight. There hidden in the ruby depths was that determination he'd grown to covet. It was an enchanting sight that created a dull ache in his nether regions, perhaps when their contract was completed they would spend the rest of the day tangling the sheets.

"You have used me, and forced me to do your bidding without my consent for year now. No matter how unwilling I was you molded me into a monster and a servant of your own desires. You stripped me of my freedom in every way imaginable. Since the day you brought me here to this very second there is one thing I have desired more than anything in this world. My one wish was for my freedom to be returned to me, to get back what you stole from me in the beginning. I cannot hope for the time I've lost back, or for the vile memories to be erased. Nor do I believe I can ever achieve my appearance back, but there is one thing I could dare hope for. I want to be released from you as your servant. I want to be my own person who is able to make my own decisions once again. However, this desire would be counter intuitive for what you have asked me since if I were to be granted such generosity I would leave and you would have no opportunity to earn my trust. Therefore I make that the condition to our deal should you break it. If you fail in your bond oath then that would be the price of your failure. In order for you to earn my trust I would say you would no longer be able to touch me without my permission, or force me to touch you. Whether the intent is for punishment, kindness, sexual gratification, transformation into your sword, or any number of other reasons. If you should so much as brush against me even accidently I shall consider your word and the oath broken. You have already said you will no longer order me to do anything and merely request it of me, so I shall see if you can keep your word without threat of magical repercussions in that area."

Of all the things his sword could have asked for the King of Demons never expected such heavy terms. If he were to agree to the boy's demands he would be forever doomed to be conscious of his position in relation to his servant's. If he were to slip even once then he would be bound to find a way to free the Skychild, though he wasn't sure if this would be possible. He thought of any terms the boy might accept in lieu of the ones he gave, but the steely look in the ruby eyes was enough to tell him otherwise. Sighing deeply gave the one response he could that had the potential to get him out of this conversation without making a commitment. "To be honest child your demands are quite steep, and in truth I'm not at all sure if there is a way to return your freedom to you. However, as a sign of my good faith we will write up the contract between us, but neither of us shall sign it until I am sure I can keep my promise. Once I have completed my research I shall call you back to my chambers with my findings. Is that adequate enough for you?"

Suspicion was clearly written over the face of his Demon Sword, but a spark of light danced behind his eyes. He stuck out his hand as he spoke, "Fine I wouldn't want you to commit to something you couldn't deliver. But I want your word as King of Demons that you will look into our terms, and that you will be completely honest when you find the answer."

Looking down at his servant's outstretched hand he admired his handiwork for a moment, noting how the brilliant colors of the boy's nails and skin contrasted nicely. He knew this was a human form of an agreement, one that merely bound those agreeing to it by their word. He would be in no way required to abide by it, but nonetheless he stretched out his hand and planted a large fabulously toothy grin on his face. "Very well Skychild, as soon as I know you shall as well. For now let us finish writing out the contract, and once I find the answers I seek I will sign it."

With that he materialized a quill and parchment that carefully noted the intricacies of their bond. After another enchantment that would allow for any changes he carefully stowed it within his quarters before they began to finish the meal that had long since gone cold.

The King spent the rest of his day alone in his chambers awaiting his new clothing. Part of that time was designated to trying to identify the prankster who'd caused him all this trouble, but whomever it was had covered their tracks well. They'd made sure to use basic, but powerful spells anyone knew or could perform with the slightest bit of training. His servant had left to attend to duties that Ghirahim could not, it had been vexing to ask instead of order but it was necessary. The rest of his time that day was spent pondering just why he wanted to earn the boy's trust. Truly there was no arguable reason for such a desire, yet he could not ignore the feeling either.

The following day found him sitting with the High Priestess again as he tried to work out his feelings. He'd already explained to her about the agreement he was drawing up with his servant, and he wanted her opinion on all that had transpired.

"Your lesser question as to whether you can grant the boy his freedom or not is simple enough to answer. Should you fail in your agreement then yes there is a way to relieve him of his duty as Demon Lord. Though the preparations will take some time to complete, likely a year, and there is every possibility it could kill him strictly the natural laws of our realm may not allow it. You will need to make him aware of that fact and be sure it would still be his desire if there is a chance he may die.

Your other question is not so easily answered. Feelings and emotions are about as substantial as the air itself, and just as easily grasped. We may feel the effects, harness their power, and to some degree use them to our advantage. However, we can rarely know their true source, and never truly capture them for they slip from our grasp of understanding the moment we think we have hold of them. But at the same time they are always there making subtle changes we scarcely notice in the beginning. I believe there is a chance that you are to some degree falling for the boy, perhaps have been falling for him for some time now. This emotion, the feeling of caring and loving, is something that would be foreign to you, which would explain your actions. You attempted to use methods that had always worked for you in the past, but this is not the same situation and those methods are not as effective as you would have hoped for. Thus you are left adrift in a sea of emotions you cannot hope to comprehend let alone deal with."

Ghirahim was flabbergasted by the High Priestess' words. How could she possibly imagine that that was what was going on with him?! His anger and disbelief at her words drove him to his feet while the words he spoke were laced with pure venom. "How dare you assume that a being as fabulous and perfect as me would stoop so low as to care or love a creature such as him? The only thing I love in regards to the boy is torturing him, nothing more."

"If that were the case," the Priestess spoke softly, "Then we would not be having this conversation, nor would you have made such a deal with the Demon Lord."

Ghirahim glared at the woman and was about to tell her exactly what he thought of her opinions when she spoke over him. "You can rage at me My King, and be upset by my words. You may threaten to remove me from my position or deny my words in any number of other fashions, but that will not change the truth of the situation. Your adamant refusal to admit to the reality of your situation is only going to lead to more tension and discourse between the two of you. The result will then amount to more turmoil and strife not only in your home but in the realm itself. Peace in the outer world may only be achieved when you have peace within your own mind."

A blade materialized within the hand of the King, the tip pressed ever so slightly to the throat of the High Priestess. "You're treading on very thin ice Priestess. Your life, like every other life in this realm, is mine to do with as I please. I will not tolerate being spoke to in such a manner."

The High Priestess refused to back down or flinch at the clear threat as her unwavering gaze held that of her King. "By all means your Majesty end my life, as you just said it is quite within your power to do so. But as I've said before it will not change the reality of the situation. You've come to care for that boy, and until you take steps towards changing his opinion of you your torment will not end."

Rage filled the King as he pulled back his thin blade and stabbed it forward, satisfied as he felt it easily slice through his intended target.


	9. Broken

**A/N:** I was hoping to get done with this chapter today. I've been working hard at it since this story is almost done. There will be two maybe three, if I do an epilogue to it, left. Originally the next chapter wasn't part of my plan but I like the suspense it adds to the story, but I won't say anymore since I want it to be a surprise. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, and thank you for being so kind to me everyone, I really appreciate it. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Broken**

 **Link**

Link watched as the psycho king, it felt so good not to have to think of him as master, spoke with the High Priestess. He knew Ghirahim often spoke privately with her just as he did. He didn't like watching them together like that for a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint. It wasn't exactly jealousy, but it was close. He normally confided in the Priestess because he had no one else, and though he wouldn't exactly consider her a friend he didn't really have anyone else either.

The expecting demon's breath caught in his throat when Ghirahim produced his blade and held it to the Priestess' throat. Link moved to interfere before the situation could get out of hand, but as he drew closer he noticed the pair were still talking, and though the sword was still there the King was holding steady. The psycho's hesitance caused Link to hesitate as well, not wanting to be caught eavesdropping. In a heartbeat he regretted that decision as the sword was pulled back and stabbed forward faster than a lightning strike.

The red and black demon's heart stopped for several seconds before he realized something was off. Stepping to the left slightly cleared his line of sight, and it was only then that his heart started, as well as his confusion. Ghirahim had missed?!

It was unfathomable to Link as to how that could be possible considering Ghirahim's skill with a sword. Now instead of being lodged in the throat of the Priestess, the demon King's sword tip was buried into the young tree behind the Priestess. The King had missed her neck by perhaps a hair's breadth on her left side. The air seemed to still in the seconds following the near fatality.

Finally the King broke the tension with a very ominous threat. "I spared your life only for the sake of the people within my Kingdom, I know well how much they revere you. However, should you ever speak to me in such a manner again I will show you no mercy and my wrath shall know no bounds."

As the last syllable faded so too did the demon who spoke those words. The Priestess continued to stare at the spot he'd been for several more seconds, she hadn't so much as flinched during the attack. For a full minute she was as still as a statue, but then all at once she blinked her eyes, stood up, smoothed her robes, and strode away purposely holding Link's gaze as she did.

Shaking his head to break the spell of her gaze Link expanded his great wings and took to the skies, he had an appointment to keep with the castle doctor to monitor the pregnancy. A growl escaped his fanged mouth as he thought of the demon child growing inside him. He'd been a virtual prisoner here for years now, but it wasn't any easier to think about. All of Ghirahim's promises would amount to keese shit when it came down to it. The lunatic would never set him free, not when he could make the boy do anything he wanted without question.

As he landed near the medical wing of the castle Link wondered how many more times would he be forced to go through with this? How many demon spawn would he be forced to bear before Ghirahim was happy? A horrific thought occurred to him then; if neither of them could die unless killed and they never aged he could potentially be forced to continually bear children for the cucco King. His only salvation would be if someone came along that could destroy him. Maybe he could try searching for someone of such power then beg them to put him out of his misery. He may have been forced to defend Ghirahim, but as far as he knew there wasn't a rule that said he had to save himself.

His examination was nearly over when a young servant boy came running up to where Link lay on the table while the doctor inspected his ever growing stomach. "My Lord, the King has requested your presence in his chambers at your earliest convenience. May I take a message back to him, advising when you shall be there?"

Link stared at the young demon for a moment, slightly stunned by the youth's actions. None of the demons, even the youngest and lowest ranking, had ever treated him with any form of respect. He had a suspicion that Ghirahim had put the boy up to such a spectacle, the demon always went over the top. Nevertheless it likely meant the whitehaired demon had an answer to their contract.

Looking toward the doctor with the question in his eyes Link waited for his response. "You may go ahead and leave, there doesn't seem to be any disturbing changes. Just take it easy so you don't stress the babe, and come see me next week like usual."

Nodding Lin stood, ready to teleport himself when the young demon spoke up again. "Please My Lord, let me accompany you. The King bid me return with your answer and I don't wish to disobey him."

Link didn't think Ghirahim would even notice the boy hadn't comeback, but placed a hand on the boy's shoulder anyway and took them both just outside the King's chambers. The instant they formed in front of the large ornate door the boy knocked and then took to a knee to show his reverence, Link remained standing.

When the door was opened Link was pleased to see the look of annoyance twist Ghirahim's painted face; he'd always been required to bow before and it was quite amusing knowing that the King couldn't force it upon him without breaking his word. True they hadn't officially signed the binding contract yet, but he knew Ghirahim would still be trying to prove his word.

As Link suspected Ghirahim barely glanced at the servant boy before sending him off and beckoning the black and red demon inside. Almost the instant he stepped inside the young demon took note of the large parchment covering nearly a quarter of the table with a sleek white and cream feather quill lying next to it. There was no ink, but the gleaming sharp tip of the feathered pen explained without words what liquid would be used in the signing.

"By that look on your face I'd say you've already figured out exactly what is needed to make this document official. It is rather typical and macabre I agree, but then again no one would ever say contracts are known for being spontaneous or imaginative. Back to the issue at hand though, I have determined that there is a chance your terms are doable. However, there is a chance you could perish in the attempt instead of being freed. I have made the necessary amends in the contact should such an event occur, but I thought I should tell you in case you decided to back out. Is this satisfactory to you?"

"Yes," Link's response to the King was both curt and lacking any emotion.

"Very well," Ghirahim replied while ignoring his servant's stoic manner. "Though I would request two changes if you are agreeable. The first would be a set time limit on how long it would be before I could at the very least accidently brush against you. I believe it will become quite tedious and annoying to be so mindful of each inch of space between us, and of course there would be no way for me to ask ahead of time seeing as such incidents are accidental. I believie a month would be sufficiently long enough time in that case. My second request is a termination clause should we both ever agree the contract is no longer needed."

Link thought carefully about both request, and though they weren't exactly unreasonable he wasn't completely comfortable with them. He decided his best interest would be to make a counter offer. "I wouldn't consider anything less than a year, and only on accidental brushing, nothing more. But I will agree to a termination clause if we're both agreeable to it."

"You drive a hard bargain Skychild, but I believe I can live with your terms. Shall we make the necessary correction and begin our journey towards a new understanding of one another?"

Link only nodded as Ghirahim directed his magic at the contract to reword it to meet their new terms. Once they'd both read it over and agreed they took turns picking up the quill and signing the document. Luckily the quill's magic allowed it to take the user's blood but left no visible wound.

"You know we're quite fortunate these quills are still around," Ghirahim began idly as he twisted the feathered writing utensil around in his fingers. "Back during one of the demon wars these pens were used on prisoners of war to draw out confessions. They'd be cursed to continually keep writing until they either gave the information their interrogator wanted or all their blood was drained from their body. A gruesome fate really, watching your own life force flow out of you and onto a piece of parchment and knowing you couldn't stop. It was often made all the worse since the questioners would cut large sections of their skin away for them to use as paper."

Link felt sick at such thoughts, but didn't get more time to reflect on them before the King of demons was speaking again. "But enough of this grisly depressing conversation. I have a request of you, one that I hope you will agree to as a way of celebrating our newly formed relationship." Link scowled at the word _relationship_ , he didn't want to think of Ghirahim in those terms.

Unsurprisingly the whitehaired demon took no notice of the discomfort of his servant. "I would very much like to take you on an outing of sorts tomorrow. The two of us spending the day together, and becoming better acquainted. I could show you some of the best places our realm has to offer. Would you be agreeable to such a day? You could of course leave at any time if you would begin to feel uncomfortable."

Link was slightly shocked at this proposal. He knew Ghirahim wanted to earn his trust, for some insane that apparently the demon was even unsure of, but Link never expected him to ask him on a date of sorts. His first impulse was to decline such an invitation, there was no telling exactly what things Ghirahim would do to him. However, if he was to go and Ghirahim acted out of line then the contract would be broken and Link would gain his freedom. Inwardly smiling at this though Link agreed to go on this outing verbally, while inwardly thinking of ways to get the King of Fools to break the oath he'd just signed himself to. Yes he would go on this outing and every other one he was invited to until he was finally free.

Link very nearly choked on his on tongue, which probably would have been preferable to spending another minute in this place. Many visions would come into anyone's mind at the mention of demon realm: brimstone and fire, horrid monsters attacking everything that moved, a cesspool of creatures willing to perform every atrocity and sin the Goddesses could think of, and so forth, but Link highly doubted anyone would have envisioned a place like this.

It was something Peatrice might have dreamt up if she were ever ambitious enough to actually do something. Ghirahim had brought him to a quaint little restaurant, as he called it, for breakfast on the first part of their day together. The only way to describe the place was that the color Pink took up residence here then became ill and vomited all over. The walls were a glaring baby pink edged out with a light, almost white pink. The glass on the windows was stained pink as was the wooden floor; hell even and the bric-a-brac that cluttered the many shelves was pink. Worse still was the music that continually played in the background while magical pink glitter fell from the ceiling only to disappear before hitting any of the other pink décor.

Link was getting a headache just looking around, made worse by the fact the color reminded him too much of that witch Zelda. Thus also reminding him she'd be visiting in a few months' time for a ball Ghirahim was holding. According to him they needed to strengthen their relationship with the humans. A festive event, such as the ball, would be a prime opportunity to do so, and make amends for the humans killed in the demon rebellion.

Link felt bad for those who'd been killed, especially the young family who'd taken his daughter in, but he knew Zelda wasn't nearly so compassionate. Those people meant nothing to her, but she would use their deaths to her advantage in negotiations with Ghirahim.

Link was pulled from his musings by two cups and two plates being put before them, Ghirahim had ordered for them both. Looking down at the plate and cup Link made to stand up, he had thus far handled the absurdity of this place, but he wasn't about to eat or drink pink food. The King's face was puzzled as he shot a querying glance up at his servant.

"I'm not sure why you'd pick a place like this, but if I stay her another minute I'm going to be sick." Link's words were said in a rushed fashion right before he teleported from the room.

It was several seconds before Ghirahim joined him outside, but the look on his face spoke plainly of his anger. "Just what do you think you're doing, embarrassing me like that when I was only trying to show you a nice time with the best breakfast in the demon realm."

Link crossed his arms, his face taking on the look of a petulant child. "Whatever possessed you to believe I'd want to go to a place such as that? The food looked like someone had already regurgitated it. If you like that kinda thing with the over the top décor fine, but I won't set foot into places like that again."

Ghirahim placed one of his hands on his hip as he scrutinized the young demon with a condescending glare. "For your information my sword, while I don't approve of the décor I do like their food. If you'd bothered to give it a try instead of acting like the child you are then you would have been in a comatose state by now from the sheer blissful intensity of the flavors within that food. Now though you've insulted the owner of that establishment, and I very much doubt they will ever allow you through their doors again."

Ghirahim's glare intensified for a moment before he flipped his hair back and sighed dramatically. "Though I suppose it cannot be helped now, and what is done is done. I shall remember in the future to forewarn you on the details of any place we're to visit. At this point I think it best if we continue on with the day I had planned. If you would allow me to take your hand I will transport us to our next destination."

Link scowled at the proffered hand, his look clearly stating he wish said hand would burst into flames and consume the offending appendage. "Why can't we just fly or walk? Those methods suit most every other living being perfectly fine."

"Well," Ghirahim drawled out with a haughty look upon his face, "the next place I intended we go is more than a day's walk away, and flying there while possible is rather difficult. There are a large number of obstacles in the way that would make landing bothersome. Not to mention it would ruin my surprise."

The King of demons paused here looking at his servant with what could almost be considered a kind look. "I swear I intend no ill will and only need you to touch my hand for a moment. How else am I to earn your trust?"

Mentally swearing out the demon with every curse word he knew in every language he'd been forced to learn over the years since he'd become Ghirahim's prisoner, Link grudgingly took his hand. All the while he reminded himself to be patient, the flamboyant demon would slip up soon enough and then Link would have his freedom.

The rest of the day was spent on the bank of a lake with a waterfall cascading down into its depths. The area was almost magical in a way Link could never describe. More than once he swore he could hear the breeze whispering songs in his ears while the water kept up a pleasant bubbling harmony with the swaying grass. As much as Link hated to admit it, he loved this place.

It was a place he would have sought refuge at as a human, and he figured he still would as a demon. The hidden little glebe shrouded by trees that let sun peak through in dancing rays that shimmered off the water was special. The magic here was far more subtle than the magic the demons or Hylians performed, but also more powerful in its subtlety or so Link thought.

The pair lazed about munching on the lunch Ghirahim had summoned while taking a few dips in the surprisingly calm water or exploring a short ways into the copse surrounding them. Link found he didn't want to leave when Ghirahim said they still had one more place to visit that day. That last place proved to be a play of sorts, though Link could hardly pay it any attention, his mind still back in the grove.

Afterwards Link found his life caught up in a whirlwind of changes he'd never expected. He could hardly believe it, but Ghirahim was actually being well…nice for lack of a better word. They had several more date, usually once a week, and with each one the Demon King became more attentive to his young servant. He spoke kindly, took into account Link's likes and dislikes, often surprised him, and even would listen.

The King's changes weren't exclusive to their dates either. He now listened to Link's reports and opinions, often deferring to him. They regularly had extensive conversations that involved a wide range of topics, which were both engaging and stimulating. It was like Ghirahim had become a completely different person altogether.

At first Link was sure it was all an act, he was positive the demon's true nature would reveal itself if only he pushed hard enough. Because of this he increased his defiance and pranks on the King, even going so far as to slip a drug into Ghirahim's drink that caused him to spout off whatever he was thinking without a filter, made all that more impressive considering several of the nobles were visiting that day.

None of it worked though, and wat made it worse was Link found himself liking the new Ghirahim to some degree. Oh he still hated him for what the demon had done to him, but he did have to give him credit; Ghirahim was always straightforward with what he wanted. Unlike the last person who used him for their own gain. It was almost enough to make him consider retracting their contract.

By now Link was very far along in his second pregnancy, and according to the doctor ready to give birth any day now. It also meant he was in danger of missing the ball Ghirahim had planned, and more or less begged him to attend. Truly he didn't want to go, he'd managed to avoid Zelda in the two days since she'd been here thus far, but there would be no way to avoid her during the festivities. The biggest problem he'd have would be acting cordial to her, they hadn't parted on the best of terms the last time they'd met and Zelda had a long memory. He knew she'd be sure to take every moment to make this hell he called a life even worse, and he'd have to take it with a smile on his face or risk a war.

Link may be bitter and spiteful, but not so much so that he'd subject the citizens of either the human or demon realms to a pointless battle. He knew both sides would have more casualties then he wanted on his conscious.

Wondering if he could get Ghirahim to cut out his tongue for him, Link returned to the task at hand. The King was personally seeing to the decorations for the ball, because according to him he was the only one with any true eye for beauty and aesthetics. That left Link to plan with the head of the kitchen the menu they'd be serving.

The head of the kitchen actually had two heads, a male and a female. He/She was called Gemile Draconaye or twin dragon in the demon tongue, though they preferred GD since their name was one of those old boring names according to them. The name was quite fitting since the pair closely resembled dragons, or at least the dragons Link had always seen in the history books when he lived in the sky.

The pair was actually quite amiable, and Link enjoyed working with them. The only problem they were having was finding foods that both humans and demons would eat. Normally it'd be easier to make an assortment of food for demons and another assortment for humans, but GD didn't know any human recipes other than recipes that involved humans as an ingredient.

Link ignored that thought while suggesting he write down a few easy recipes for the chefs, but this wouldn't work either. They'd have to get the ingredients from the human realm, and many of them they didn't recognize. Link would have gone himself except the doctor had forbidden him from travelling any farther than the palace gardens.

Rubbing his temples and somehow managing to poke himself in the eye with his long nails Link again consulted the list of choices in hopes he'd be able to find something. However, he had barely scanned the first item when he found himself suddenly very wet.

Looking down he felt a bit of shock since this wasn't how it happened last time. When the babies had been ready before he'd felt the irregular pains as they slowly became more frequent and predictable, his water had been broken by the doctor. Shocked it was several seconds before Link registered that GD was trying to get him up and to the hospital wing.

The following labor was excruciatingly long, lasting until the following day before the child was born. The little demon babe was bright orange with flaming black hair, almost Demise's colors just flipped. Ghirahim showed up about an hour after his new son was born, apologizing profusely to Link for not being there. Apparently the servants had neglected to inform him of Link's predicament.

The King said he hated to ask, but wondered if Link still felt like coming to the ball that would take place the following evening. Ghirahim swore he only need stay long enough to make an appearance and go once around the room to speak with some of the more important guests. Afterwards Link could retire for the night, and of course Ghirahim swore his sword could rest before and after the event for as long as he needed.

Link really didn't want to, but he'd already promised if it were possible for him to go he would. Deciding he'd just take a few more potions and avoid any dancing, Link promised he'd make a brief appearance. Unsurprisingly Ghirahim expounded on how elated he was, and how much their current relationship filled his heart with rainbows. Link wasn't sure about the relationship part, but he had to admit that his life had become easier since Ghirahim had changed.

The following evening found Link tentatively walking around the room. He'd already dealt with almost everyone he needed to, including Zelda. A few more to go and he'd be free to return to his chambers and pass out for the evening.

The last four he needed to speak with were all clustered around Ghirahim, talking animatedly and laughing a little too loud. When Link approached he found the reason for their behavior in Ghirahim's hands, Blood Nectar. It was a potent liquor said to have been dropped from the heavens themselves by an overtly drunken god. The flavor was said to be incomparable to any food or drink within all of the mortal realms. The rumor was that even the King of demons himself would be unable to withstand its effects. Hundreds of tales surrounded the drink of victims and their follies when under its influence. It seemed to Link a poor choice for the event since Ghirahim would likely remember none of the evening, but perhaps he was trying to impress his guests with the rare drink.

For a moment Link considered just leaving now, the men with Ghirahim wouldn't remember if he'd visited with them and he could always lie about it later. He was just about to do so when Zelda, or Queen Zelda the First of Hyrule as she now demanded to be called, caught his eye. Their earlier conversation came back to him and he growled to himself knowing she'd make sure everyone knew if he failed in any of the proprieties demanded of him at the gala event.

Sucking in a deep breath Link approached the demons only for Ghirahim to spot him and immediately do something that shocked Link. The white haired demon threw his arm around his servant's neck without a moment's hesitation while he spoke in a slurred loud manner to the other demons.

"Tish is whose I telling ya guys about, mli-mif-my servant. I'm taying you he be vone helluv a lay. Youzzzz guyzzz shood try him outz with me. Link comze with us now, but be quiet til I tell youf udderwise. I want to showzz them how good you arrrr…"

Link had no choice but to go with Ghirahim and the other demons. The contract may have been broken between them the second Ghirahim threw his arm around his servant, but Link hadn't been freed yet. Until Ghirahim freed him he had to obey, and even worse the effects of the contract wouldn't take place until Link could voice it, and that didn't look like it was going to happen anytime soon.


	10. Blackmail

**A/N:** Okay a new chapter everyone, though unfortunately a short one. This was a chapter I'd never intended in my original plan of the story, which is the reason it's so short to begin with. However, it does add something to the story as well as give a different perspective. Plus if I ever decide to do more with this story this chapter could be a nice set up for it, as it is now this is mainly a filler. I want to apologize for how long it took to get this one up. You see it's been done for a while now, but I felt bad posting something this short and contemplated just posting two chapters at once. The upside to my indecision was that I've already started work on the last chapter and I came up with a bit more to add to this one. The downside is of course that you guys had to wait. I can't promise how long it will take to finish that last one but know that I will finish. My biggest problem right now is I had some major life changes last year that have severely severed my writing time. To put it bluntly without going into the whole story the number of people and animals combined living in my house has doubled. I will keep at it though, and finish this out for you guys. Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites, and follows I've gotten thus far. Without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

 **Blackmail**

 **Zelda**

He'd been avoiding her, of that Zelda was exceedingly sure, but she wasn't about to let the evening slip by without having her chance at him. Her one time hero was making his way stiffly through the crowd, it seemed he was having trouble walking. She wondered what could have caused him serious enough injury to impair his walking. Demon Lords were well known for being nearly indestructible, it had been one of the reasons she'd been forced to have the Master Sword forged as she had.

Smiling she began making her way towards him, but being sure to not let him notice so he wouldn't run like the coward he was. It seemed as if he was making the rounds to any demon of nobility there was in the room, but he was doing so in a hurried fashion, as if his entire goal was to get this over and done with quickly. She would have to alter his plans.

Keeping a careful eye out for the contingency of knights she brought with her, she would never step on demon territory without a small army because you couldn't trust the foul things, Zelda made her way towards Link. "Link how wonderful it is to see you again, it's been far too long."

Red eyes that had once been blue turned on her, the hard glare unmistakable, he would kill her if he could. Zelda nearly laughed in his face at the very idea, it had to be torturous for him to be shackled as he was. Her 'hero' had always been one of strong emotions, and he usually acted on them. To have such all-consuming hate fill him, but be unable to act…well Zelda was delighted that she could be the source of his anguish.

"You should really visit more often as al your old friends miss you so, especially your parents. But I know how difficult it must be to find the time when you're so busy being the plaything of the Demon King."

Zelda smiled as nearly half the room turned when she spoke, if she was to punish him for their last meeting she would make sure it was done as publicly as possible. "Maybe that's why it's difficult to figure out where your loyalties lie. Here you are the second most powerful demon in this whole realm, yet you continually go to the human realm to check on the villages nearest the boarder. You even went so far as to bestow upon them one of your own disgusting offspring."

There were several various noises made from the surrounding demons at that statement, while the entirety of Zelda's escorts made noises of disgust and anger. Smiling wickedly the blonde goddess reincarnate continued on. "Yes I do wonder if you were planting a spy or just choosing to doom that child to a life of obscurity. That poor little thing, it would have been so confused and alone once everyone knew what it was. Then what would have happened? Perhaps the villagers would have stoned it to death, or maybe they would have only ran it out into the unforgiving wilderness to slowly starve to death. Was that what you wanted Link? To have it meet its end? If that was the case you should have had the balls to do so yourself. Of course as I understand it you really don't have those anymore do you?" Zelda paused in her speech laughing lightly as she turned away from the seething demon.

Just as she was sure Link was about to walk away she flipped around, causing her blonde locks to fan out around her. "Then again maybe you didn't want her to be discovered? Perhaps your true intent was to use her as a double agent to spy on the outer reaches of my kingdom and those on your own far borders. You could learn the weaknesses of those areas which would allow you to plot a takeover. Maybe you're not just a traitor to my people, but to the demons as well? It would not surprise me to learn of you leading a resistance to take over all the lands. I'm quite surprised your King hasn't brought this up before now, or have you told him the truth of what you did? Shall I…"

"Forgive me Queen Zelda," Link sharply interrupted her while his claws dug into his palms. She knew she'd gotten to him, and he was doing everything he could to maintain decorum. "I'm afraid I'm confused as to just what you mean by 'it'. The only time I have left anything at the human villages on the edges of your border was the time I found a poor human baby in need. She was a small little girl in a very bad situation at her biological family's home. So as an act of kindness I found her a loving home with a couple who were desperate for a child, but could not have one of their own. I did frequently check on the young girl to make sure she was thriving, however, long before I found her I had made it a habit to check on the outer lying villages of your kingdom. I knew if anything were to happen to them it would be several weeks before you could send help, like I'm sure you would have done. So in an effort to help those people and continue to establish good relations between the two kingdoms I would routinely check on their safety. I'm sorry to say I was not quick enough on the day of the attack, and far too many people lost their lives, including the little girl and her adopted parents. I'm deeply saddened by these events, but I did all I could to make sure the criminals were stopped. Now if you'll excuse me, it has been a taxing day and there are still a few others I must greet before I retire for the night."

With those final words Link turned from her, making his way deeper into the crowd and farther from her. The Queen seethed silently at his departure, but at least she'd planted the seed of doubt into a few heads if the whispering going on around her was any indication. For now it would be enough, and so with a slight smile playing at her lips she turned back to her escorts and the party.

The next morning she lingered a bit longer than was proper, even after Ghirahim had more or less told her to get out. Something was going on and she wanted to know what. There was a chance it may prove useful later on down the road.

There was a commotion going on around one of the rooms near where they'd had the ball last night. Most of what was said she didn't catch but a few words floated towards her. "Don't…remember…nobles and you…"

She didn't get a chance to listen to more as one of Ghirahim's servants carrying some liquid ran right into her, drenching her in the process. She was livid and was about to tear into the inept demon when she felt someone looking at her. Despite the fact she was now covered in some strange liquid she couldn't help the sly smile that tugged at her lips when she saw who it was.

Link stood before her broken, bloody, and naked with all the changes Ghirahim had made to his body clearly visible. He didn't say a word to her as they locked eyes. He looked away first, turning and limping down the hallway. Her smile never left her face, even as she began berating the servant who'd run into her.


	11. Broken, Bare, and Bear

**A/N:** Yeah I finished it! I hope you guys enjoyed the ride. I don't know if I'll ever do anything more, but if I do it'll likely be more GhiraLink. Who knows maybe I'll come up with a couple of one shots like Truce or something. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and followers. All your kindest has filled me with so much joy, thank you again everyone.

* * *

 **Broken, Bare, and Bear**

 **Ghirahim**

So help him that was the last time he was drinking that toxic brew said to be made for the gods. His head pounded fiercely within his skull, almost as if his brain had been replaced by a steel ball rolling back and forth only to continually slam into the walls confining it. His stomach turned and revolted with each small movement, and he barely got his head over the side of the bed before acidic bile spilled from his mouth. As King of Demons he should be able to easily cure his ailments, but even the simplest of spells required some amount of concentration, which was something he was having difficulty maintaining at the moment.

Sitting back on his expansive bed and closing his eyes helped to quell some of his dilemma. A deep breath and he was able to focus his pounding head for the few seconds it to think of the spell he needed. Quicker than the blink of an eye his symptoms drained from his being, and he was once again like his usual fabulous self. The only remaining side-effect was the loss of his memory for most of the ball, but that was of no concern and he had no desire to use any spells to restore his memories. He was sure nothing he did during his drunken stupor would be worth remembering. Eager to learn how the rest of the guests enjoyed their evening, Ghirahim made his way towards the breakfast hall. He hoped the nobles were behaving themselves as he commanded, they had guests after all.

The hall was oddly subdued when he entered, he assumed it was from the copious amounts of alcohol likely drank last night, though he couldn't be sure as his memory was fuzzy. Strangely his sword wasn't within the room, nor did he turn up during the meal. There was a chance that he was just avoiding further contact with the Spirit Maiden. He couldn't have blamed the boy seeing as her simpering smile and false apologies about being unable to stay longer had the King debating whether to run away or run her through from sheer annoyance.

She wasn't the only one vying for his attention unfortunately, soon he had a line formed in front of his seat. He tried to be patient and talk with each of them, but the continued absence of the Demon Lord was beginning to gnaw at his mind. The boy was usually punctual, especially after they'd made their agreement, so where was he?

"You seem distracted King Ghirahim. Is something bothering you that would force your mind to wander when it should be focused on your guests?" Ghirahim twitched at the sound of her ear grating voice, but she continued before he could respond. "Perhaps it would be better if I spoke with your Lord since your mind seems quite occupied. If you were to tell me where he is I would gladly lead these others and myself away from your occupied mind. I was hoping to have a word with him anyway after his rather abrupt and rude departure from the party last night. After all I can quite understand needing a breath of fresh air during such events, but one should always return if only to properly excuse themselves. You yourself must understand this necessity as you too left for a short time last evening, only to return later."

The King of Demons gritted his teeth, unable to think up a response, but he had to and he had to take care of her and all the rest of these nobles if he wanted to prevent war. In an effort to save face for not only himself, but his sword too the King used the oldest and most standard lie for getting out of any party. Though in fairness it was the truth t some degree. "My apologies Your Grace. I must have neglected to mention it the evening prior, but the Demon Lord was not feeling well yesterday. I had insisted he make an appearance last evening, but he was unable to stay longer feeling as he was. Now what more did we need to discuss as I'm sure you're anxious to return home along with those standing behind you." It wasn't much of an excuse, but at least he'd managed to throw in a good hint to her and the others to get out and quickly. Keeping a gracious smile upon his face, Ghirahim tried to pay attention to the people before him.

Descending from his the platform where his seat within the dining hall rests, Ghirahim is set to search for his missing Demon Lord when he's set upon by several of his nobles. "My liege, we would like to have a word with you in private if you would please."

Looking about the King of Demons noticed the entirety of his council had gathered around him, most refused to meet his gaze though a few were staring at him with angry expressions. "I'm rather busy at the moment, and according to our laws the…"

"Sire I realize our laws normally state that the Demon Lord must be present. However, the errr…sensitive nature of the topic at hand would be better handled by you and you alone my King."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow at the words but one of the council women, who'd been staring him down, spoke up before he could. "We don't trust that good for nothing human, especially after everything he's done to protect them other humans. It's clear he's trying to destroy us from the inside out. We want him either destroyed or imprisoned for the rest of his days. At the very least we believe you should remove his free will completely so he will only act when you command it. He is a danger to us all running around as he does. You could of course keep him as a bed mate, but we no longer wish him to have a say in the decisions regarding our realm's welfare."

Anger started to build within him. How dare they?! How dare they insinuate Link was doing anything less than looking out for those who needed protection? He was the hero! You didn't get more selfless than that!

"We are not having this discussion now, but rest assured when we do you'll all be quite lucky to keep your heads. Now if you'll excuse I must confer with the Demon Lord regarding this and other matters."

Finally he managed to get away from the swarm and the smarmy nobles to begin his search. Whom or whatever had put such ideas into the council's head would pay with blood, blood he would happily drink on. It would've made things exceedingly easier if he could just order the boy to appear before him, but he would not break his oath. After a frustrated half hour of searching to no avail he ordered several of his other servants to participate in the search as well.

Another hour later and still there was no sign of his sword. Worry was knotting at the King of Demon's stomach as he considered the many reasons for the boy's absence. He was about ready to order a search of the entire Kingdom when one of the servants ran up to him.

"My Liege," bowing low as he spoke to the floor, "by your command we've been searching the grounds in their entirety for the Demon Lord. So far there has been no trace of him, but we did find something rather peculiar. There's a door leading to an unused storeroom that is locked. All of us have tried to unlock it in various manners to no avail. We request that you use your magic on this door as only you and the Lord have power enough to do so."

Gritting his teeth Ghirahim allowed the servant to show him where the locked door was. Truthfully he considered telling the demon off for interrupting him during the search, but the door was on the way and it would need to be done sooner or later. It wasn't until he reached the door did the King feel a nagging in the back of his mind, something seemed familiar… somehow? He tried to push the thoughts away as he inspected the magic binding the door. Of course the door would be familiar. It was his castle after all, but the nagging feeling persisted made worse when he realized it was his own magic that had sealed the door.

Having no memory of doing such an absurd thing Ghirahim let his curiosity win him over and pushed open the door. He nearly gagged at the gruesome sight before him, only in the darkest parts of his mind had he ever envisioned such a scene. He had most certainly found his sword.

The room was a wreck with broken pieces of unknown objects strewn about, scraps of torn clothing, and blood…lots of blood. The smell hit every bit as hard as the sight of the room, a musky thick scent that Ghirahim knew well. In the middle of all the chaos the Demon Lord knelt upon the ground in an extremely compromising position that told all too clearly what had happened in the room to create such a familiar scent, at least to some degree.

The boy was shackled and chained to the floor, though Ghirahim refused to acknowledge the origin of the bonds. The boy's pale skin was completely exposed to anyone in the room, not even his large wings were covering him. Instead, said wings were hanging at painfully crooked angles upon the back of the sword. Bloody claw marks had been raked up and down the back and, though it was hard to tell, likely his chest as well. Perhaps the most disturbing part of the scene was the boy's tail.

Usually the appendage hung low and would twitch happily this way and that at the ankles of the Demon Lord, but that was no longer the case. Now the tail was wrapped tightly around the throat of his sword, hanging limply like some macabre collar and leash. The area where the tail had been connected was now just a bloody circular patch right above his rear.

It was inconceivable. This couldn't be right! The only one who should be capable of hurting a Demon Lord is the Demon King, and surely Ghirahim would have remembered committing such an atrocity. Wouldn't he? Dreading the answer, but knowing he couldn't avoid it the King willed away the magical chains binding the boy to the floor.

The winged demon slowly and painfully got to his feet, purposely keeping his head down. Ghirahim wanted to ask what had happened, but his tongue seemed to have taken on the consistency of over cooked rice. He didn't get a chance to try again before the servant who'd sought him out peeked in, exclaiming loudly.

"My Lord? What happened to you?" The servant's mouth was agape and his eyes were just as wide.

Several beats of silence followed the exclamation while the tension continued to mount. When the boy did speak his voice was low but rang as loudly as a thunderclap. "You should ask your King. I'm sure he should be able to give an accurate account of what happened."

The boy finally peeked up through his red and black hair, the glare he sent the King of Demons could have obliterated an entire planet. "Then again, it's hard to know if we can believe anything that comes out of his mouth."

"What are you insinuating boy," Ghirahim's voice was deadly as he returned the glare the boy was giving him.

"Let me guess," the boy's voice was filled with sarcasm as he continued to glare right back at the King. "You have no memory of what happened last night and it was the alcohol talking so you can't be held accountable. Thus you can't be expected to keep your promises or be held for broken contracts."

Ghirahim was ready to retort, he could feel the words on his lips, but they wouldn't come. The Demon Lord let out a huff before pushing past both Ghirahim and the servant.

There was some ruckus in the hallway immediately following the boy's departure, but Ghirahim couldn't bather paying attention. Fear gnawed at him as he thought over the few words he'd exchanged with his sword. He didn't want to admit it, but he was sure he'd done something unforgivable last night. He knew he'd have to use the spell to return his memories now, he didn't want to but it was necessary.

Sighing he turned to the servant who still stood there looking dumbstruck. "See to it that the castle is cleaned properly after the events of last evening and make sure the council sees off our guests, each should be escorted to the borders of our Kingdom. Under no circumstances, short of an impending invasion, should I or the Demon Lord be disturbed. I will be in my chambers, see to it my meals are delivered there. Also be sure the Demon Lord has his meal brought to him wherever it is necessary and that his injuries are treated."

Ghirahim didn't give the servant time to ask questions or give excuses, the moment he finished issuing his orders he vanished to his chambers where he'd be left in peace. For a moment he smoothed nonexistent wrinkles from his bedcovers then went over to straighten the items in his wardrobe. Menial tasks that had already been performed to perfection, anything to put off what he already knew he must do.

Over a half hour of these needless tasks and Ghirahim could no longer think of things to put off the inevitable. Sitting down in one of his chairs he put his head in his hands before letting the spell wash over him. He didn't move from this position as his memories slowly trickled into his mind gaining speed with every passing second.

It had all started when the noble from Jenadánte had shown up bearing the offering of Blood Nectar. It was quite the gift considering how incredibly rare and difficult to make the drink was. Because of the difficulty in procuring it Ghirahim had only tasted it once in his lifetime, but had sworn never again considering all the chaos he'd caused. However, he could hardly refuse such a generous gift, besides this was a political relationship he needed to build.

Centuries ago there'd been a great civil war in the realm with the Jenadánte's leading the rebellion. The situation had eventually been smoothed out, but even to this day there were still harsh feelings on both sides of the war. Ghirahim had sworn it would only be one drink, but then they'd been joined by another nobleman, then another, and another. Each demanded a drink and a toast to the good health of the Kingdom. It wasn't long before the alcohol had him in its grip, and he could no longer remember why he shouldn't be having the sixth or seventh goblet full or why he shouldn't have magicked it to constantly replenish itself.

The five of them sat about one of the greeting rooms taking turns at playing pranks upon the servants. One demon ended up with the head of a horse in place of his own while another received its rear end, the pair were then ordered to walk around together for the rest of the day. Ghirahim rather enjoyed toying with one servant who was trying to clean the room. Every time she went to pick up an item he made it roll or bounce away from her.

Their childish antics continued, growing in intensity as they tried to one-up each other. It was only when several candles were fused with a servant's face and the five of them nearly broke into a drunken brawl did it stop mainly because one brave guard ventured in to advise them the ball was starting. Attempting to maintain a dignified air about them they made their way to the hall, though they tripped, tumbled, and made utter fools of themselves the entire time.

Per etiquette the five of them mingled and danced, though it was clear most of the attendees were repulsed by their behavior. During a lull between songs the noble from Jenadánte remarked how lacking the event was. There should be wild orgies all about with clothing being an option for enhancement but not required. One of the other nobles agreed, but commented that no one here was really worth it as there wasn't a good lay among them. Ghirahim's mind was already gone, but his mouth continued to work.

"Ah buz tha is fair yore frong," his speech was so slurred he could barely understand himself. "I go…fro…kow…know one zat is gooooda."

Of all the times for Link to show up he chose right then. The order was out of his mouth and his arm was around his servant before he'd even had time to remember the contract. He could have stopped there. Ghirahim knew in that moment when he'd touched the boy he'd broken the contract and he needn't remember more, but he couldn't stop himself from letting the rest of the evening unfold.

The six of them wound up in the room he and the servant had found Link chained in this morning. The moment the door closed Ghirahim felt the air in the room shift, nothing that happened in here would be good.

As they entered the room Ghirahim swayed knocking into his sword and sending them both reeling. In drunken desperation the King grabbed for anything within reach, which happened to be one of the boy's wings. It didn't help steady them and they still fell in a heap with the boy's wing twisted across his back in an unnatural direction and a look of pain on his face.

The look didn't stop them, in fact it only encouraged the group as the four nobles laughed at the Demon Lord's pain. "Lemme twi," one of the nobles shouted gleefully as he moved forward. Taking Link's other wing in hand he attempted to twist it, but found it wouldn't budge. The look on his face was enough to get the whole group of them laughing again.

"U fooul," Ghirahim howled laughingly. "Yous cannnnot wurt im. I be ea only onnnne zat can can cans cannnns. Lettuce mes shawl yous." Ghirahim turned his glazed eyes on his sword with a sloppy smirk painted on his face. "Kay boy youza half stay in weher oh an puzt up fight, but mesue wins alwaves."

With that almost undecipherable sentence the King and the Lord began to spare in a completely unfair fight. There was no way for Link to win, and in his drunken state Ghirahim was making sure to hurt him. Soon both wings were hanging crookedly, the tip of one ear had been bitten off while the other was shredded. The fight continued with large chunks of the Demon Lords clothing being torn off him violently. The fight didn't last long after Link was almost entirely nude with Ghirahim pinning him to the ground putting pressure on one of his hands while listening to the small cracks it made. Before he could do more though one of the Lords whined about wanting their lay already and Ghirahim was getting all the fun.

Giggling madly Ghirahim agreed as he made chains appear to hold the boy down on his hands and knees. With the group laughing madly the King made all of their clothing disappear. Being King meant he got first taste as he rubbed his hands over his servant's exposed back. Still silenced by the earlier order the boy could only stiffen as Ghirahim bit into the smooth flesh, drawing the boy's sweet blood from the wound.

Licking his lips as he moved downwards Ghirahim could hardly hold in his anticipation for what was to come, even in his drunken state he knew he'd missed this. One problem that had plagued him for years now, impeded his enjoyment of taking the boy. That damned tail was there, covering his prize. Anger bubbled inside of him so quickly he had hardly realized when he summoned one of his swords and removed the foul appendage.

Without a second's hesitation he thrust himself fully into his sword. It had been so long since he'd had the feeling of the boy's tight muscles contracting around him sending wild sensation through his body to his very core. It was over far too quickly for his liking, and now it was another's turn. It wasn't long before it became a free for all that they were abusing the boy. Several times Ghirahim left to attend to the party and retrieve more food and drink. It was only on the last time that he brought a special drink for his servant.

His sword couldn't refuse the order to drink the potion, and soon after they'd each had another run at him. However the alcohol was taking its toll now, and one by one they finished with the boy only to leave the room for their own chambers. Ghirahim was the last one out, his final parting words were for his sword to stay there until he retrieved him. There wasn't much after that, just him returning to his chambers and falling into bed completely naked.

His anger bellowed out of him in a cry of rage while his fists found the stone walls. How could he have been so foolish as to get drunk! He could have easily pretended to drink while vanishing the drink, or cast a spell to prevent the oblivion of drunkenness. The last one may not have worked considering the type of drink, but it may have done something. Now he'd broken the contract, and worse still broken the boy's trust. It wasn't bad enough that he'd touched him and ordered him about, but he'd also beat and raped him. The King of Demons had even sunk so low as to let others rape his sword. All of this only a day after the boy had given birth… Shit! He'd forced the boy to drink the fertility potion last night, which meant…

In an instant he vanished from his chambers only to reappear within the infirmary, but the boy was not there. He checked the boy's room, the study, and the temple all to no avail. The boy had vanished, and it seemed no one knew where to.

For a week his sword stayed gone without any hint as to where he could be. Ghirahim used that time to begin the preparations on following through with the contract. It would take months to complete, but as the Priestess informed him it would be best to wait until he was no longer pregnant. During the week he also dismissed his entire council. They had no let go of their implications of the young demon's treachery. Ghirahim hadn't the faintest of clues as to how this idea got planted in their heads, but he wouldn't tolerate it either. The one time hero had always looked out for the Kingdom, far more than Ghirahim had, and he wouldn't see his name slandered like that.

The Demon Lord did return eventually, but when he did he refused to speak to anyone or attend any meetings. Mostly he wandered around the castle in a daze at all hours, he hardly ate and he hardly slept. Ghirahim was at a complete loss for what to do, especially considering the boy was no longer taking care of their newborn son. For the first time the King of Demons was having to manage everything himself. It was tiring and draining, but he refused to force anymore from the boy he'd already broken. Still though he ached to talk with his sword, to…to do something. He doubted he'd ever be able to make things right, but still…

His opportunity didn't come until around a month later on a clear night when he was heading to bed after a long day. He happened across the boy sitting on the edge of the balcony staring into the sky. Slightly concerned, since he knew the boy's wings had not been completely healed, he went over to sit beside him.

"Do you miss it? The Sky I mean," Ghirahim's voice was soft as he tried to emit an air of ease about him. He was sure the boy would ignore him as thoroughly as he had been since the ball, but to his surprise the child answered.

"Not as much as you would think. There are aspects I miss like my bird, the freedom, and the ignorance. But in truth there's nothing pulling me back there. I just like the serenity of looking up at the night sky." Link's voice was completely monotone and lacking any emotion that Ghirahim would have expected.

"I'm surprised. I would have thought you would want to see your family again at the very least once you gain your freedom."

Link laughed hollowly at Ghirahim's statement, his reply was just as hollow as his laugh. "My family doesn't give a shit about me. They haven't for a long time, if they ever did in the first place."

Ghirahim's look managed to ask the question his mouth couldn't. "I was the third born in my family," Link began abruptly. "I don't know why but my parents always seemed to hate me. They doted on my two older sisters, and later on my younger brother and sister. But there was something about me that never sat well with them. They'd often forget to feed me, or that I was even there. When they did remember my food was usually thrown on the ground outside at my feet, I wasn't even allowed inside to eat. One day my father said he'd had enough of my worthless ways and took me to Skyloft. According to him I would finally be of some use once I became a knight. In the beginning I wrote a letter everyday telling them of my progress, hoping they might be proud. I think I received maybe one or two back in the first year, mainly they said I was a disappointment and I wasn't to come home for the holidays. When I was ten I received my Loftwing, a rare crimson bird. I was so sure they'd be happy to call me son then, but I was wrong. I never did hear from them beyond those two letters, and I haven't been back there since I was seven. So no once I'm free I won't be going to see them, or anyone. I don't have anyone I can trust or that I can truly call a friend, and from what I can tell I never have."

Ghrirahim winced at the harsh words, his own coming out tentative as if the very breath used to form them might blow away the enigma that was this boy. "You could stay, and we could try again. You'll still gain your freedom and won't be bound to me any longer, but you wouldn't have to leave." The winged demon gave him a hard look, but didn't say another word. He simply slipped back onto the balcony and left the King to his thoughts.

\\*-*/

That there would be five babies to be born was a given. How well that process would go was another. Ghirahim knew his sword couldn't die from the birth, but they didn't know how the children would fair. Not to mention carrying that many babies at once meant he could easily slip into early labor and none of the babes would live.

The pair hadn't spoken since the night on the balcony, but Ghirahim made it a point to be there every time the doctor examined his sword to see how he was progressing. The plan was that once the babies were born they'd give it a week then perform the ceremony to give the boy his freedom. It was still unclear if it would work, but they had no choice but to try.

There were standing orders for Ghirahim to be summoned the moment his sword went into labor. As the months ticked by the doctor became increasingly worried, eventually ordering his charge to bed rest in the hospital wing. Ghirahim did his best to care for the boy, and even brought him his meals a few times.

It was in the early morning hours, just as the sun peaked behind the mountains that Ghirahim was summoned to the hospital wing. Technically it was about a month before the babies were due, but considering the number the doctor had warned them this might happen.

By the time Ghirahim arrived the boy was already sitting up and sweating profusely. The day was long and arduous for the King, and he had perhaps the easiest of tasks in simply watching. All the babes came with there being around two hours between the births of the first one to the birth of the last.

For the most part they were all healthy and normal demon offspring, except for the youngest. It was easy to tell which noble had fathered each of the children as they all took after them greatly. The exception was the youngest, the child Ghirahim had fathered. It was a little boy, who looked nothing like either of his parents, or at least not how they looked now. A small shock of blonde hair hung down his forehead, and his eyes were bluer than the skies on the clearest of days. His features were soft and his ears pointed. He was smaller than his brothers and sisters by a wide margin, and far quieter.

Like his sister before him he was a human, one that looked exactly like his father had before he was changed into a demon. Ghirahim wasn't sure what to do with a human child, and the opportunity to ask his sword never came up.

All too soon the ritual was ready and they were set to free the Demon Lord. The Priestess spoke to the boy, who would only answer by nods or shakes of his head.

"I don't know how much of the ceremony you remember from when you were changed into a sword, but the only way to undo it is for you to become a King. I can't change back to a Hylian, but there is a chance you too could turn into a King and rule alongside Ghirahim should you choose to. However, we're not sure if the laws of our world will allow such a thing, and it could very well end up killing you. Are you sure you still wish to proceed?" The boy only nodded his head in response to the Priestess' question.

Taking a deep breath she began the potentially deadly process. Ghirahim felt a piece of him break as the boy broke the sword he'd worked so hard to create. So far the process had gone well and it seemed the laws of nature would not reject having a second King. There was only one more thing to be done. It wasn't part of the contract, but it was at least something to make amends.

"Congratulations Skychild, you are now a partner King of the Demon Realm. This is a first for our Kingdom. As such you have the same authority as I, and may go or do anything you so wish. I know you're anxious to leave this place, and I doubt you'll ever return so I wish to tell you now. There will be no more demon swords. Over the months I have been secretly gathering every document that so much as alludes to the creation of the swords. They have all been destroyed up to this point except the last document that would allow the reversal we used on you today. After that it too shall be obliterated."

The boy looked at him for a long moment, but didn't say a word. Instead he merely spread his wings and took to the sky. Sighing but not having expected anything less Ghirahim thanked the Priestess. After having received her assurances to destroy the last bit of documentation he returned to the castle.

The children were all playing quietly together with the exception of the youngest. None of the other fathers had taken responsibility for their children so the castle took them in. Smiling slightly and patting the young ones he went to the child in the crib. Bright blue eyes looked up at him as the babe gurgled and cooed. "My little Link, I'm sorry it took me so long but I had to help your daddy. Someday I'll tell you all about his adventures. He is a brave man and I promise you'll be proud to be his son."


End file.
